RWBY:BOLD new begginings
by Thelonewriter312
Summary: A guy hell bent on revenge on the whitefang,another abandoned when he was young,A girl trying to change her families long line of killers for good and a guy who distances himself from most perhaps this is now a good time for a brand new view on life as they adventure in the world of remnant to eventually become hunters.
1. A fateful meeting

**Welcome to the first chapter of the fic well I guess I should explain something here for maybe the first 3 three chapters or so will have time skips between the events RWBY so as of right now this occurs a bit before the first season of RWBY.(btw the short backstories about the characters are in seperate stuff ive written and published so please read them first)**

 **(22th sunday oct)- Rewritten chapter to match the style of the later chapters**

1 year after the events of Luna and damson and 2 years after the events of Blood and Onyx.

Damson and Onyx had both garnered a small amount of attention due to their high mission succes rate which Viper would report to Ironwood on the they were sent to mountain glenn because they believe some people were causing ruckus with the guards there."so what was going down again?"Blood asked.

"Blood you need to be remember better, anyway reports say there are two people who mess with patrols and guards for the past month we were sent to find and deal with it."Onyx explained to was also sent on the mission he was just behind Blood and Onyx."anyway they were reported to attack in this area mostly so keep a look out."

Viper warned, the boys nodded and scanned the area with his semblance which he was able to master in controlling for the people on the reports his future sight part of his semblance caught an arrow flying straight to Blood from behind, quickly drawing his weapon he struck and broke an arrow mid flight

"impressive for a group of thugs"a voice ran out from the distance"show yourselves!"Blood called out."they don't need to"Onyx said as he fired a shot with his guns to a building window Blood noticed a moving figure dodging the shot.

"Look come out and we can talk about this peacefully" Onyx said.

"Who said we could trust you?"another voice shouted out a more masculine one and almost immediately Blood,Onyx and Viper were caught in a shockwave from a blow nearby, the three staggered as they dust cleared to reveal a male presumably 18 stand in front of them wearing a black cuirass with a small bevor around his front neck sporting a black long sleeve collared shirt wearing a black glove on one hand and bandages covering the other minus the fingers, sporting Black pants with a belt with small chain hanging from it and wearing black sports shoes, his face was white although appears slightly pale he has a small scar on his cheek he has black short and messy hair.

After that a Shadow which looked like smoke dropped from the sky it dissipated into the form of a young girl about 16 she wore a violet hooded cowl with a face mask covering her lower face, she sported a blue leather vest wearing a violet women shirt with a knee deep violet skirt and she wore violet short boots with blue lining her face is pale and mostly pure and in a non injured condition she had long dark hair which was tied into a ponytail.

"what your gonna fight us head on?"Viper asked."too bad it's three on two we have an advantage"Blood said as he drew his switch blade which were the length of his arms the folded from which was made for medical reasons.

"that's no problem"the guy said as he drew his weapon along with the girl the man carried a halberd axehead on one end and mace head seems the mace head can turn into a LMG when Onyx looked at girl brandished a blade a slightly curved blade with a small gemstone on the hilt which was a dark shade of violet looking at the blade it appeared convertible so Onyx assumed this was the weapon which shot the arrow.

"so..."both groups prepared themselves,Viper pulled out a spear a serrated spear with a long dark green pole-arm the spear head was black like charcoal on the the edges but green and shiny on the centre of it."let's get started!"

The fight begins Blood charges the guy quickly distracting him from Onyx and Viper, the girl approached Onyx and Viper blade drawn and pointed straight at and Onyx attacked her at the same time but the girl dissipated into smoke then suddenly reappears out of nowhere."how did?"Onyx was shocked at charged her but she dodged spun around then slashed him on his side sending him to the ground.

"Viper!"Onyx shouted as he duelled with the girl,Viper was injured but not bleeding badly it seems that he was able to adjust his body enough to only get grazed by the was busy with the guy as he slashed and dodged only to be parried and countered.

"you fight well for a common thug"the guy said as he went for a swing.

"thanks but I ain't no common thug."Blood said as he dodged the blow."oh then are a ringleader or something?"the guy asked."I told you I ain't in league with these guys!"Blood said as he finally cracked through his opponents defences and punched him in the face then grabbed him by the shirt."heh kill me if you want you scum"the guy said as he refused to even glance at Blood.

"I will tell you again I ain't in league with these thugs!"Blood said for the third time.

"oh then what are you?"the guy asked skeptical at Blood's remarks.

"you could say I'm a double agent or a mole if you said.

"you're not faunus?"the guy asked,Blood took of his mask.

"does it look like it?"Blood asked as he let go of the guy.

"no not at all, hell you look like the same age I am."the guy said."yeah does look like it are you 18 by any chance?"Blood nodded as he put his hands on his knees and breathed for a bit."those friend of yours double agents?"The guy asked.

"yeah we got to stop your friend."Blood said"well she's my sister"the guy said."well we got stop them, I haven't asked your name though"Blood said."it's Damson...Damson dusk, you?"Damson asked."Blood proliti"Blood said as he ran.

Onyx was busy trying to protect Viper while defeating the girl who attacked him."the others don't last very long against me...interesting."the girl said as she took a swing across Onyx's face.  
"I'll have you know I'm beyond these guys"Onyx said as he ducked.

"oh?what makes you so sure about that?"the girl said as she dodged some blows while retaliating with some of her own."trust if I could ditch these guys any second now I would"Onyx said as he dodged and rolled to the charged the girl but she grabbed him by the arm put a hand on his stomach and threw him over her shoulder.

"What the? That was very refined judo technique"Onyx thought as his back hit the tried to sit up but a sword pointed down his neck."anything to say?"the girl simply glared then the girl raised her sword and was about to strike Onyx until a shout was heard.

"stop!"a voice said."yeah what he said"another Blood and the guy had ran to them.

"Damson what are you talking about?"the girl said."this was a huge misunderstanding turns out these guys are double agents of some kind."the guy said."what make you believe that?"the girl said sheathing her blade."it's true"Viper said as he stood up.

"Viper fangwell hunter under the atlesian military.

"the atlas military?"the guy asked.

"yeah"Viper said.

"ok I believe you, hey you get up"the girl said as she gave a hand to are a great fighter for someone your age"Onyx said.

"thank that guy over there taught me"the girl said as she pointed to the guy beside Blood.

"and you are?"Onyx asked.

"Onyx meet Damson dusk,Damson meet Onyx arakul."Blood introduced them to each other.

"Arakul?"Luna thought to herself."something the problem"Onyx asked."no... It's nothing by the way the names Luna dusk."Luna said."oh my names Onyx my friend over is Blood proliti.

"I never thought it could be true though."Viper said."what's true?"Damson asked."survivors of mount glenn."Viper said.

"What? No no no we didn't survive the mount glenn disaster, we just washed up here a year and a half ago."Damson said."oh I knew it was to good to be true."Viper said. "unfortunately we found no survivors"Luna said.a growl could be heard from the distance.

"it's not safe here we should stay at the hideout for and Damson head out for a building Blood and the rest follow soon.

When they reached the place Damson and Luna holed up in they decided to treat they're fight wounds."so how did you wash up in this place then"Blood asked Damson as he put a cloth on a bruise.

"we were kidnapped you could say that, but we escaped and found ourselves at the outskirts of mount we decided to survive here and find a way back to civilisation"Damson said as he dabbed the punch bruise Blood did to him.

"oh so where do you plan to go?"Blood asked.

"don't know actually, although I always wanted to see Vale, the city I mean"Damson said.

"huh funny coincidence, you see me and Onyx are currently staying there"Blood said.

"and what you're going to ask us to join you?"Damson said."I was just about to ask that, but yeah"Blood said.

"I can talk about this with my sister oh I must have forgot to introduce you to her her name is Luna"Damson then simply decided to see if they had anything in common in the following conversation.

Luna and Onyx were both tending to there wounds,Viper was just finished being rested a bit back."so how did you survive for a year and a half?"Onyx asked.

"well we first started scavenging then went decided to start on the nearby forests for fruit and occasionally caught a animal mostly rabbit though"Luna said as she tended to Onyx's back.

"you know for someone your age you have a very refined sword sk-ahh!"Onyx said and Luna pulled something out of his back then immediately dabbed alcohol on it.

"sorry just found some glass shards on you back."Luna said as she bandaged Onyx's back.

"well anyway you have a very refine sword fighting technique."Onyx said.

"thanks I got from my mom and Damson helped me get experience."Luna said as she cut the gauze roll."so what do you plan to do?"Viper asked."Well we didnt think of an escape plan to the nearest city."Luna said.

"well why don't we take you and your brother in with us,I mean it's not like you would stay here forever would you?"Viper asked.

"no but...you know what i'll take up your offer."Luna agreed as she pulled up viper and walked towards Damson and gestured Damson to come over and Damson stood up walked to his sister.

"what is it Luna?"Damson asked.

"what are we going to do now?"Luna said.

"well we could just hitch a ride to Vale and get a place to stay"Damson suggested.

"yeah well,I they gave me an offer for both."Luna explained."thats good, and besides for 1 year tech cant move forward that much so it shouldn't be that hard to adjust."Damson said.

"okay but how do we find mother?we don't even know her scroll number".Luna complained."we will find a way but for now let's move forward ok?"Damson nodded and Damson nodded back.

after the group had fully recovered after a short while."hey Viper right?"Luna said to viper.

"yes what is it?"Viper said.

"we will be taking up your offer"Luna said Damson nodded at them.

"ok follow us by the way hide your faces this won't easy getting out of and Damson decided to use there cloth bags as face masks which turned out to be not a uncomfortable as it sounded and Onyx lead in front while Viper led Luna and Damson.

"who are they?"a whitefang grunt that was on patrol said.

"the two people that have causing trouble for the past month"Viper explained.

"we have orders to take them to vale."Blood said.

"fine get in."the grunt opened a small lid which showed a ladder."closest way down to the hangar"the grunt explained.

"very well" Viper said as he went down.

"ladder?"Luna said.

"stay quiet and just hang on"Onyx said as Luna held on to him as he climbed climb was not as pleasant for Blood and Damson either."follow me Viper said as he approached a airship.

"well its just an hour or so to vale so just hang on."Viper said as he gestured Onyx and Blood to help Damson and Luna to a seat.

After a short and uneventful trip they landed to Vale

"how do we do this?"Blood asked as he looked around to see more grunts around.

"don't worry we got a second mole in that will drive to the place he was supposed to help us around the city but for this occasion i'm sure he'll let us slip."Viper said as he went to a nearby van."this must be it Viper walked towards the driver's window"wolf in sheep's clothing"Viper said as the driver nodded and took his glasses of."this is the guy, agent Leon"Viper introduced to the and Onyx both introduced themselves and explained the situation.

"okay fine but try not to make too much ruckus in the back."Leon said his voice sounding like he could have cared arriving to the small apartment place they decided to stay in they removed the cloth bags of Luna and Damson.

"would it have killed you to put the bags of when we went in"Luna asked.

"well what we did in there is on a need to know basis"Viper said.

"so just stay here and continue living I guess."Viper said as he left off back with the van.

"well I guess we have to explain this to chuck Blood said as he took off his mask showing his much more mature face he still has red spiky hair which is still messy though much better kept and a bit longer than when he first came here also his face showed a scar on his cheek which looks quite also removed his mask his hair which is grey with a bit of black lines getting in between the grey hair his eyes were almost pure black with no other signs of any other colour. His hair was pretty much the same although it grew a bit longer and was just as well kept as it was when he was younger.

The four went in Blood and Onyx talked to the manager(who is also a double agent here)and was able to hassle another room in question was the one at the end of the hallway next to Blood and onyx's, and Viper's room.

"well you guys can stay here while your here"Onyx said as he opened the room.

"Damson i'm so tired."Luna said as she got in."well at least I haven't forgotten to live like this since we lived like survival experts for At Least a year now.

"well what do we do now?"Luna asked."we'll find out, for now just try to get used to being back like this"Damson said as he went in the toilet."why are you going in there?"Luna asked.

"forgot no bath in like a year"Damson said as he snatched a towel of the closet and went in.

Luna realised this as she looked in the mirror "still as pretty as ever huh"Luna said as she looked at her face to check if there are any wounds or able out a good twenty minutes Damson came out of the toilet and put his clothes on.

"I just realised these are the only clothes we got"Damson said."Luna realised this just as recent and thought on what to suddenly a note slid under the door and it read: you guys need clothes ask onyx tomorrow -Blood.

"well that was kind of him."Damson them went into the toilet herself taking a different towel from the closet.

Damson decided to take a step outside and look around when he saw Blood outside."what are you doing here Blood?"Damson asked."nothing just getting fresh air."Damson noticed a root beer can on Blood.

"only drink actual beer on special occasions"Blood explained."let me have some"Damson tossed a can to Damson then Damson drank some.

"not bad. how hard was it to survive in that hell hole?"Blood asked Damson referring to mountain glenn.

"it was tough for sure I mean with those masked guys and grim everywhere it was hard to traverse the area sometimes, hell we even had to stare death in the face sometimes."Damson said as he rested his back to the wall."sounds harsh"Blood commented."it was tough sometimes but we were able to survive."Damson walked back in the building then Damson followed after.

the morning after

taking up Blood's offer Damson and Luna went to a nearby clothes store."that went quicker than I could imagine"Onyx said as he went out with Luna and Damson Luna decided to wear what she bought a blue tank top with a purple short jacket with a hood wearing the same skirt she normally followed out wearing a black leather jacket with black shirt with black jeans and black leather shoes along with cheap aviators he bought.

"Luna I never bothered to ask but what was in that diary you always carry around?"Damson asked.

"its a diary passed from my mother's mother's and the mothers before."Luna said as she closed the book."why would they pass it on to their daughters for generations?"Damson thought.

"hey do you guys use ammo for your weapon?"Onyx asked as the group passed by a weapon store.

"yeah but we ran out."Damson nodded and went in Both Luna and Damson looked at each other nodded and went in to see some plain weapons and some more unique weapons.

"dust cartridges ,transforming and compounded."Luna though as she looked around then she saw Onyx talking to the man behind the counter.

"hey Luna, Damson come here."Onyx called them over.

"what caliber do you guys use?"Onyx asked as the guy behind the counter pulled out a notepad."I use .50 machine gun the girl uses .22 hornet rifle bullets and arrows"Damson leaned a bit over the counter and said"can the arrow head have thunder dust on them?".the man nodded and went through a small storage door for a few minutes and came out with about 7 clips worth of .50 mg bullets,20 clips of the rifle bullets Luna asked for and about a pack of 50 thunder dust headed arrows.

"you got all of it?"Luna said shocked with a similar expression with Damson.

"this guy has got everything"Onyx said as he pulled out his wallet."1500 lien the man nodded and pulled out the money from his wallet and gave it to the guy."I must say .22 hornets are quite hard to come by these days as far as I know those were most applied at about a good century or more.

"well I got this from my mother"Luna said.

"huh ok I wont dig but don't worry I have ways to keep the supply up"the store owner assured thanked the owner and went out Damson and Onyx following was at the back of the group following silently and thinking he took a glance at Luna and Damson and saw them smeared in blood Onyx blinked and everything looked normal.

"what on Remnant is going on with me."Onyx thought to himself.

 **thats the first chapter of this fic this took quite a while to write just cuz I couldn't think of writing at all lately but now I could finish this thing.**


	2. Suspicious developments

**currently following the RWBY timeline this chapter would take place somewhere midway around volume 1**

It was noon and Blood and Onyx had just finished up a small briefing for the next operation"man that was long as hell"Blood yawned as he and Onyx turned the corner as they pass by a group of peculiar people.

"so were the targets dealt with"A orange haired man who apparently runs the day to day operations of the whitefang as Roman torchwick."as I told you the targets were dealt with long ago atleast a good few years since we dealt with that man"A seemingly middle aged woman in a red dress said."thankfully it was not troublesome"

"Onyx back into the corner"Blood pulled Onyx with him being the least suspicious he can be"listen in on them Blood said as he leaned his back on the wall and did his best to listen.

"This does not sound good I will have to do my best to concentrate."Onyx though as he closed his eyes to help concentrate on his listening."Good who knows what he could do if he found out about our hideout"Roman said"well why was he so important to kill in the first place?"Roman asked to whom Blood thought was for the woman with him.

"his name is Arson proliti he is a veteran hunter who was very involved in whitefang investigations until only recently since his death he discovered out hideout in..."Blood felt a growing anger rise in him which made the rest of the sentence inaudible to him."which was as to why I disposed of him personally"

Onyx felt an uneasiness hearing Blood slightly curse under his breath and his hand were twitching violently"crap how do I Stop him from Blowing our operation?"Onyx contemplated quickly as he thiught of multiple ways to stop Blood from killing took a long dep thought as he remembered a things viper taught him"this is one of my own personal pressur point techniques so keep it a secret..."Onyx thought as he remembered a quick pressure point technique he instantly put both his hand on Blood 's neck then in the center of his back,Blood jerked up a bit then fell backwards Onyx then carried him up then brought him to the medical Blood woke up he found himself on a hospital bed,Onyx and Viper next to him.

"Oh Blood you're up"Onyx leaned in on him to check on him."sorry about earlier but we can't have you ruining everything"Onyx went back to continue his conversation with Viper.

Blood wondered why he was on the hospital thought to himself as to what transpired until he remembered what happened to him before being knocked out by someone."oh right I found out that woman killed my father personally huh"Blood gritted his teeth at the thought of thinking about what she said."guess Dad's killer was still out there huh?"Blood sat still on his bed as he thought of who Knocked him out."wait Onyx what were you sorry about?"Onyx turned around to Blood as he sat up.

"Knocking you out of course"Onyx gave him a serious look."as much I know about you wanting revenge I can't let risk your life along with me and Viper's if a random member were just to attack a random person you know"Onyx turned away to look out of the window.

"well do you atleast know what she looks atleast?"Blood asked shooting Onyx a look.

"unfortunately no,I was to busy coming up with a way to stop you"Onyx looked down as an act of apology.

"well atleast I can search for her now"Blood determined at avenging his father finally

"well about that"Viper interjected at Blood's statement"that won't be happening.I'm sorry"Viper put his hand on Bloods shoulder "as much as you sound like you want to avenge Arson that can't happen soon"Viper tightened his grip on Blood's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"Blood shot Viper a confused and angry look"I had a chance to finally avenge father and get whoever killed him and it was taken away from me!"Blood shouted at anger rising steadily.

"you see as of right now you and Onyx are no longer part of the whitefang"Viper explained as he stepped back and released his grip of Blood's shoulder."you see Onyx and I had a long conversation about this so we decided to fake your deaths"Viper nodding in agreement.

"what?So I have lost all my chances to..to..t"Blood said as tears are welling up in his put a hand on Bloods shoulder again even tighter than before.

"Since when did not being on the inside means you have no chances of attack?"Viper assured Blood"Arson was known for being as relentless as possible he would stop at nothing until his objectives were met no matter how hard it became,you are very much like him"Viper said.

"how did find that out about dad?"Blood looked up at Viper teary eyed but significantlymore calm.

"he and I go way back when we were training as hunters we were on the same team"Viper pulled out a photo of him and his team."heres me and him"Blood saw the two guys at the end of the photo a guy who he assumed was his father wearing his Favorite dark red jacket a black half face mask wearing leather straps around his chest crossing his shouderls and armpits briwn pants with leather gloves sporting some simmilar weapons."yeah apparently he saved the blueprint of his weapon to give it to you".Blood then looked at viper when he was younger he wore a green vest which was sleeveless and on his arms were cover on the outside with green plate armore tightened via 5 green straps,unfortunately only the upper half of his body was pictured on the photo."yeah team ALVR we had good memories"Viper looked at the photo.

"ALVR?"Onyx took the photo and looked at it."what's that for?"

"thats the team name its short for aloe vera well because we were all coincidentally Vacuo transfers and or maybe that is the common ingredient in our toiletries and or maybe it was our favourite plant,it was quite hectic when the conversation arose ok?"Viper put the photo back in his pocket."anyway I can tell what it's like to lose someone close to you so don't worry."Viper looked at Blood.

"thank you I feel much better now"Blood thanked Viper as he stood up but immediatley gent over"aghhwhat's with the pain?"Blood looked down as he noticed a slightly sizable amount of bandages and gauze on sat down hastily and layed down almost immediatley.

"oh yeah when we did the fake out deaths thing it kinda did a bit of collateral damage on you."On,yx said as he helped Blood into a comfortable postion.

"What the hell happened to me and how on remnant did I stay out this entire time?"Blood said as he breathed heavily from the harsh pain.

"well it included a bomb maybe another atlas member and a couple cadavers from the nearby hospital".Onyx gave a slightly uneasy look to Blood"anyway you'll only be here for atleast three days tops."Onyx said as he went out of the rooms leaving a Viper followed suite.

Blood picked up the note and it read."don't do anything, stupid and if you want a place to start revenge ask me when you get out of been told quite a bit about your dad's combat prowess,your gonna need all the help you can get."well I'm not completley hopeless"Blood checked the time and it was there was a knock on the door."come in"Blood said.

"Oh hey Blood"Luna walked in with Damson,Luna holding a vase with a violet on it."here a gift,whenever I get sick my mom always got a me her favorite flower which is this one".Luna placed it on the small bedside table near thanekd Luna and Damson walked up.

"well your friend Onyx filled us in on what happened that was sime crazy stuff that happened huh?"Damson scrathced his head unsure of what he said.

"yeah well I could only imagine"Blood agreed "but hey They said I'll only be here for atleast a three days or so".

"yeah good for you who knows what could have happened if they botched it up even more".Damson turned and left the room.

"well quick recovery Blood!"Luna said as she left the room too.

Three days later.

It was noon and Blood walked out of the hospital with Viper who dealt with his medical fees then they took a taxi to the small they got there Blood went out but Viper stayed in and handed him Some papers to drop off at his room."hey Blood"Onyx greeted as he walked alongside Blood up the stairs."by the way do you want to take up my offer?"Onyx looked at Blood."yeah but I don't want to endanger anyone here just because."Blood opened the door to viper's room.

"well good and of course I wouldn't want to risk anything so follow me when you're done in there Onyx walked into his room before closing the door behind him.

Blood dropped the papers on Viper's desk Blood was about to turn around and leave before Viper's computer pinged from a email."what's this i'm seeing"Blood hunched over the laptop to see that the subject of the email was "Blood and Onyx"Blood looked a bit further into it."sent by Ironwood huh?"Blood straightened up."well I know when it when I feel like going further is a bad Idea well I guess I shouldn't pry anymore."Blood left the room closing the door.

meanwhile

Viper went into his room slightly exhausted as it was a stressful day for him dealing with Blood's hospital fees and everyday life in general for passed by his desk to see his laptop screen on"hmmm?message from general Ironwood?"Viper sat down and opened the message.

* * *

Date 14/7/XXXX time 1530

Recipient:Agent Viper

subject:Blood and Onyx

Viper as you know these two for quite a while I want your input, do you believe these two have what it takes to be agents especially at this age?I can understand if you don't think that can work.

talent at this age isnt that easy to come across by and especially for now we're going to need as much help as we can to ensure the safety and protection of all of remnant.

and especially knowing Blood who is the son of Arson would still go out recklessly hunt them no matter who they did didn't ally with.

anyway reply when you are able to.

-Ironwood.

* * *

Viper thought about it and contenplated on what to do about this."that's just absurd was he really impressed by them so much he would put them on such a life threatening request? Admittedly they are skilled in the art of combat and can blend in well but even if it wasn't the whitefang it would prove almost difficult for them and especially at their judging from their standpoint Blood wouldn't care agent or not he would still attack the whitefang to avenge would follow Blood regardless,so I guess there really isn't much choice."Viper began to type.

* * *

Date:14/7/XXXX

Time:1540

sender:Agent Viper

subject:Blood and Onyx

Well knowing them they would probably still hunt them regardless so yeah they could do some fine work but i'm not sure if they would be ready for they can manage so yeah they would make fine agents but if they were to be put on a task can you consider them a last resort? Personally I wouldn't want them to die especially after Arson's this into consideration

oh and there another two I wish to talk about. At a later date.

-agent Viper

* * *

Viper stood up not waiting for a reply and headed to Blood and Onyx's room.

"anyway Blood after inspecting your father's blueprints they are transformable"Onyx opened his laptop."apparently he took anonymity seriously for some reason, so he made his weapon a special inner layer when folded like this would change the appearance of his weapon but retaining it's combat ability and familiarity to it's other me help with this."Onyx helped Blood fold it and it turned to a yellowish thick sidearm to a more armor esque form with a dark red like cover,it covered his entire arm and it was a bit tight but relatively the same to its more noticablely distinct it only utilised a small bar (similar to tonfa)it almost felt that was the appearance of the weapon Blood used for two years.

"yeah still feels familiar and it even blends in well with my jacket"Blood inspected his arms until a knock on the door interrupted both Onyx and Blood from their talk."Come in"Viper walked in seeming more tense than usual.

"I need to have a serious conversation with you two right now."Viper crossed his closed his laptop and holstered his weapon on his belt"so about what were going to do about the whitefang..."Blood raised an eyebrow at his statement but stayed quiet."you wouldn't mind working for the atlesian military?"the room felt more tense even after Viper entered.

Blood gulped"me and Onyx working with the atlesian military?"Onyx felt a bit shocked although it wasn't easy to notice with his current appearance.

"yeah but mostly just for the whitefang events and I even had a request to put you as a last resort when the more qualified hunters are busy with other jobs."Viper stared at both Blood and Onyx who were looking at eachother to see a hint of agreement in eachother's expressions.

After a short while they looked at Viper and nodded."good but know that these days may not be as safe as you may think and there is a definitive chance if dying or being injured for life,I need to know if you are ABSOLUTELY sure that you would take this up."Viper almost sounded like exhausting himself.

Blood put a hand on Viper's shoulder"Viper you said it yourself.""I'm like Arson relentless no matter how hard it became and as of right now it's the only thing I could be so ease up a bit".

"heh ok but din't say I didn't warn you I'll message you when there is important things going on."Viper left the room."heh he's starting to resemble Arson a bit maybe it will turn out for better or for worse"Viper sighed."better be for good".

Blood lied on his bed thinking of what to do."well that was a bit of a development eh?"Onyx nodded in agreement as worked at the desk."what are you doing anyway?".

"Just some reconfigurations with some parts I robbed from that boue haired guy 2 years ago"Onyx rested his weapons on the desk as he pulled up a toolbox"the thing lasted for aslong as it needed to as he screwed of the grip and placing a new one which was shiny and black."there should be better than ever"Onyx inspected it before testing it out.

"Ever tried gunslinging?"Blood sat up in his bed looking at Onyx with his reconfigurated weapon.

"as a hobby but not very much"Onyx attemted to but the best he could attempt was spinning them into their holsters."damnit I still suck"Blood chuckled before laughing a bit."what's so funny?"Onyx shot a look at Blood.

"well it's funny really but I didn't know you would swear so randomly,well not that you swear very often".Blood smirked.

"what the hell is does supposed to goddamn mean?".Onyx said a bit frustratingly.

"what you did just now"Blood said with a smartass attitude.

Onyx was about to approach Blood but was immediately put off by seeing a strangely groutesque immagery. "something wrong?".Blood asked in concern.

"nothing it's fine"Onyx paid it no attention whatsoever.

elsewhere

Luna and Damson were out on a walk throughtout the city they stopped by a nearby bookstore to see what was in there."let's see 'infamous people within the last 100 years',nah 'weapons from olden days'?nope-"Damson picked up a book that fell of the shelf whilst Luna was searching for a book."let's see 'infamous people within the last 100 years'"Damson flicked through the pages."page 78...hmm?".Damson looked at the page to see the name"twilight violet?isn't that mom?".Damson looked into the page more."last known descendant of the long line of Violet assassin which popped up over the last 5 centuries she was the last known active 20 years no killings were ever recorded,discovered or known it was still widely believed she is still alive to this day? What on remnant is going on?"Damson's heart sunk after reading it.

"Damson are you ok?"Luna closed in in the book startling Damson

"nothing it's fine!".A startled Damsin shut the book and placed it back in the shelf."what's that book by the way?"Damson grabbed the book to see it's title 'Grim a 150 page encyclopedia'it was a small but thick book."ok I guess let's go buy nodded as they head to the counter.

after buying it they headed back to apartment."hey Damson through here Onyx showed me shortcuts around the city near the place."Damson nodded and followed Luna through an alleyway it was a fairly empty alleyway until they saw a man being mugged.

"give us the damn money!"a man said as he grabbed a man by the collar."I promise tommorow please don't hurt me!"the man tried pushing back his assailant until a second man punched him in the face"that was you third chance punk."then a third man started oatting his pockets.

"hey leave him alone!"The four guys looked over to Damson and Luna"yeah you heard him Leave him alone"Luna threatened." Or what you'll call the cops on us?"the other two thieves snickered at the remarks."no we have a more immediate way of dealing with problems"Damson brandished his halberd,Luna followed suite and pulled out her three men responded by pulling out their's.

"think you can handle us kid?you got no idea who your messin' with"the three men charges at luna and practically swatted two of them away thanks to his almost adult like strength the last man seeing this scrambled away only to co e face to face with Luna's blade"how did you get so-".Damson proceded to knock him out with a punch."hey are you ok"Luna helped the robbed man up"yes i'm fine thank you"."stay safe these parts are the most dangerous Luna man nodded as he left off to do his own business.

"Well that was easier than I suspected"Damson continue walking.

"well it's not that they were weak it's more like you were WAY stronger than them"Luna said.

"well I still could do a couple more push ups but I think it enough for now."Damson turned the corner with Luna.

"I mean knowing could I possibly think to do".Damson said under his breath.

"what was that?"."nothing"Damson approached the apartment building.

"hey"Onyx said as Damson and Luna entered the greeted back as he went up the stairs.

Luna stayed and sat down on a chair near Onyx"what's you relationship with Blood?"Onyx looked lost in thiught trying to come up with an answer

"well he and I are like brothers"Luna looked quite surprised.

"brothers?"Luna sounded curious to Onyx's answer.

"Well not literally but we act like it,well more like Brothers-in-arms kind of thing."Luna nodded.

"I see so you would follow him where ever he went?"Luna nodded.

"yeah he's good friend lf mine plus we both got caught up in this big upcoming storm of events that look like it might end up in catastrophic outcomes so maybe we have a part to play in this."Onyx finished as he started walking up."it's getting late i'm going to bed".Luna yawned and headed up aswell.

midnight.

Damson decided to stay up late not sure in what to do he layed on his to help focus his thoughts."knowing that who knows what could happen at anytime"Damson was interupted.A noise from hallway was faint but to Damson's experience of close encounter his hearing was very good for noticing the very small steps on the streets this was no exception."now what could possibly go on?"Damson said to himself as he picked up his weapon and creeped to the door laying an ear on creeking footstep was all that needed to convince Damson to open the door quietly and walk to wards the dark hallway.

"jeez nightshift is way more dark than I could imagine for the bellboy"Damson commented on the lack of bulbs working bulbs in the notices the stairflight door open and heard steps he quietly rushed up and found himself on the rooftop."you know you can't protect her forever right?"a voice called out."where are you?"Damson he couldn't see his combat experience though not much let him know something was not as calm as it seems.

Instinctively he turned to block a kick although with the foot planted on his weapon he was able to toss the personabove him to his other side."who are you?"Damson demanded pointing at the figure with the city lights facing him the figure only appeared as a shadow.

"Call me someone of a simmilar background of your little relative down there"Damson was quickly able to determine who that person was talking about"oh yeah?what do you want with her?"Damson ready to almost ready cut that person down.

"just wanted to leave a message for matter how strong you are you won't be there for her forever and besides it's not like sheltering her forever is gonna be the best for her when you're gone"the figure sounded like he was both mocking and making fun of Damson.

"you don't know crap about her"Damson frustratingly decided not to do anything aggressive until he could grasp what this person is after.

"I may not,but what about you?"the stranger said as he jumped of the edge,Damson ran to the edge to only see an empty lot.

"what nerve...then again he does have a point,what in remnant am I thinking?".Damson said frustratigly as he walked down to get some rest."if she is not aware about,perhaps it best not to let her know about it".Damson assured himself.

 **that took me longer to finish than I expected :/**

 **anyway summer break is finishing up soon my update frequency might drop drastically(maybe more who knows).**


	3. The bigger picture

**this chapter takes place at about volume 1 chapter 15-16**

Blood and Onyx were standing nearby a dust store which they often went to when they were in low supply."damnit man I just ordered some dust rounds and they get robbed in the middle of the night the day before I was about to pick them up"Onyx hunched in defeat at the realization of losing his money's worth.

"Hey calm down I didn't know you cared that badly"Blood looked surprised at Onyx's poor mood.

"first of all I paid overnight shipping do you have any idea how much it costs these days?and besides I pride myself on efficiency so events like these really kill me"Onyx complained.

"calm down I mean they still could have stock"Blood comforted his somewhat dramtic storeowner came with a small box tucked under his armpit."what's that?".

the store owner handed the box to Onyx."yeah here's you're Order surprisingly it safe and still good so yeah."Onyx's face lit up

"oh great! Jeez I thought I was a goner guess it's my lucky day"Onyx pulled out a handed him the payymnt and headed following two passed by the docks noticing a crowd of people just aound their age."what's with those guys?".Onyx asked Blood about the group of people at the dock area.

"I heard it from Viper that transfer students from Vacuo will arrive today."Blood stop to lookat the groups of people.

"transfer students?"Onyx looked over at the crowd scanning it

"yeah transfer students you know hunters in training they decided to go to Vale for training here."Blood took notice of Onyx strangley surprised glare."you know some of didn't appear to notice the question being a man covered in a desert brown shermagh with shades,a light brown sirwal and a medium sized brown shirt approach them "hey Onyx hows it been?".he asked "do I know you?"Onyx asked looking at the roughly 18year old teen.

"You seriously forgot about me Onyx?"the teen pulled the off the shermagh to Onyx surprise."Rusty?!"Onyx said. As he quickly dropped the small box he was carrying and hugged the guy."how long has it been. Since we last met?".Onyx asked as he let go of the person.

The boy called Rusty shrugged."donno maybe 6...7?hell maybe 8! Whatever it's good to see you".Rusty looked over to Blood."this guy your friend?"he asked glancing at Onyx.

"yeah this is Blood proliti"Onyx introduced to Rusty."hey the name's Rusty stones".Rusty reached out his grabbed it and shake hands."yeah good to meet you".Blood let go of his hand.

"Anyway with the formalities out the way how's it been man".Onyx catching up with his old friend.

"it's been good I got into a good team since we trained our butts off for the past year! With that in mind how's your combat practice?"Rusty asked.

"it's been great oh by the way became 6th league champion!"Onyx sounded proud with the fact Rusty sounded just as pleased.

Blood thought about Onyx's conversation."oh yeah now that he mentions it the underground town he lived in was more of a underground fighting ring and there were many leagues when onyx told me about he was second place in the ninth league that was about when he was 14 ".Blood nodded in agreement."yeah he got strong quick".Rusty nodded

"yeah well he was an extraordinary fighter i'll give him that".Rusty complimented.

"but what are you doing in Vale? you were definitely not in the transfers and you definitely weren't in shade academy for sure.

"oh yeah about that-"Onyx went on to explain in as much detail as possible about what transpired spoiling as little classified information as possible.

"jeez thats some tough stuff I feel bad for ya man, and hey don't let anything hold you back".Rusty empathized with Blood.

"yeah thanks for worrying, but I feel fine now but I'm still looking for revenge".Blood almost sounded just as serious as Viper whenever he was.

"Good luck with revenge anyway but know this".Rusty pulled Glood in."if Onyx ever dies on you,or you leave him your next punk".he threatened with a glare that demands blood to be spillled.

"yeah yeah don't worry besides I've seen enough loss already".Blood said.

"Did Onyx really lesve you the dark?".Rusty surprised.

"Go you know something I don't know about Onyx?".Blood interested in the fact.

"yeah guy I'm just going to drop this crate off back at my place".Onyx said as he left off.

"So he never told you,heh he was never really one who would let people help his problems".Rusty said to himself.

"I don't get it what are you trying to tell me?".Blood wanting to hear what was going on in Rusty's head.

"So unbeknownst to you Blood Onyx had a shitty childhood until we met. original parents were poor and Onyx was too young to do anything helpful for them so the second best option was dump they left him on the wandered for days about three scavenging and eating whatever could help him Survive".Rusty paused.

"wait so the man I met 5 years ago was not Onyx's real father?"Blood surprised.

" back to the story he scavenged anything to survive he was surely going to die until he met stopped for a breath."I helped him around the area he was in and stole things to help us if you were wondering yes I grew up homeless I pretty much decided to act like a father to him.I got him a reading book so he learned to read quite quickly if you ask me then when he reached the age of 8 then I let him help me to steal. Hewas like a prodigy better than I could have imagined he was nimble he carried as much as we need and made sure he was able to keep hold of it and even was the one who planned the escapes for riskier thefts." Rusty appeared to enjoy thinking about his younger days.

"when he reached 9 things got was hectic and really difficult to handle for me back then time during a thefts I sprained an ankle on a small ditch Onyx didn't notice during our escape. Onyx helped me get out but Onyx had to dump his stuff along with mine just to escape and he bawled his eyes out when we got to a safe place and repeatedley apologizing,I told it was fine but that didn't seem to calm him down,somone night while I was out he secretly went to the same place we attempted to rob and did it alone not without bruises and cut after falling into the same ditch of course. you wouldn't believe how mad I was but slightly though I knew it was it was practically the law for the poor where we lived we either steal and rob or die and robbed..

"what's wrong you don't sound like your done".Blood said much softer than he normally talks.

"of course im not done but I'm about to finish so when he was 10 he met you at the time he still was a crook and about the same time I was we still stayed in touch but Omyx had to fend for himself I would occasionally bring him food but he refues mostly because it' my family's and everything saying he can steal anytime he wanted. Then I would secretly watch his robberies fro. A distance be it on a rooftop or on scene he improved that was for sure then one day he decided to rob the man he now calls father".Blood's eyes widened and looked at him."he succesfully robbed him but he some guys who were hired to take down the local 'thief' him so instead he beat up the guys and took Onyx in as his rest you should be aware of".Rusty finished talking before he left off.

"The way he talked about was most likely true".Blood walked off looking for Onyx"I have no reason to doubt him but the way he described was real accurate almost as if he was like doting father on a son".Blood smiled."well guess I'll have to believe him but what he said about Onyx hiding stuff from me...he should be able to handle that himself".

After a while of walking the busy streets of Vale he arrived at the went up the stair until he noticed a jar infront of Viper's room."huh what's in this?"Blood looked into the jar it had a black smoke-like dust in walked out and saw Blood with the jar in his hand."what's in the jar Viper?"Blood asked focusing on the jar confused by it's contents.

"open the jar"Viper simply asked of Blood's surprise the Smoke immediately rushed out and a figure popped up.

"Luna!?"Blood fell back and landed on his back to the floor at the sight of Luna popping up in the hallway.

"yeah what did you expect?".Luna said as she patted some dust of her clothes.

"what happened and where did all that smoke go?".Blood looked confused and slightly simply crossed his arms and layed his back on the wall nit the least bit surprised.

"that was me Blood turns out my body can shift into some smoke-like being and my sword works with it aswell".Luna explained.

"You mean like a semblance or something?"Blood got up a bit shaken.

"You could call it that read a bit about skills brought out by some peoeple's auras if I read about it didn't you notice it when we first met at mountain Glenn? I mean It had to be atleast obvious".Luna seemed a bit surprised at Blood's lack of insight or observational skills.

"No and I thought that was some kind of smoke bomb or something I mean when would you ever assume it's a semblance when a girl jumps off a building and theres a big pile of smoke there?"Blood agitated at the almost painfully demeaning statement.

"says the guy with a friend who broke an arrow midflight then shot straightly to where said arrow was fired from".Blood's mood dropped dramatically.

"well first I already knew about his semblance and second it could have been pure instinct and combat experience".Blood suggested.

"For a seventeen year-old? he would have to atleast spend the good majority in his life fighting or in self defense in like some every man for himself scenario to be that experienced".Blood felt akward to how right Luna was.

"Well that was kind of true"Luna's face looked surprised.

"Well that sounds interesting maybe I'll look into it anyway talk to you later".Luna went to her room and then the hallway only had Blood and Viper in it it was quiet for a few moments befire Blood decided to break the silence.

"So why was she in a jar?". blood confused about transpired earlier.

Viper stood up straight"Found her in my room when I got in I thought it was suspicious as the door was locked,but I found her in that smoke I opened an nearby emptry jar and was able to use my spear to blow her in,after that I checked my room it was unchanged to how I left it I had no Idea as to why she was in there then you showed up".Viper finished by deeply breathing then getting a cigarette from his pocket.

"okay?".Blood had a bit of a problem taking in the situation but he was able to open the door of his room then closed it from behind.

Blood now in his room he was going to discuss some plans woth Onyx but he found Onyx fidling with his weapon Blood was curious as to what he was doing."...then the rope goes in here...ahh perfect!".Onyx noticed Blood standing near him."oh Blood I was wondering when you would come back".Onyx said as he laid his weapon down.

"What were you doing with them?".Blood noticed the hancle of the weapon got a bit thicker.

"I just uhhh... You knwo those rope dart launchers Viper lent to me?".Blood nodded."right so I decided to merge them with my gun so they both have a secondary rope dart launcher I was in the middle of making a better handle for it".Onyx stood up and approached the closet."I assume You know why i'm here?"Onyx asked Blood of his current location.

"yeah show me the plans".Blood demeanor changed to that of a nuch more serious one as he nodded as he opened the closet pulled the back panel of wood to show a detailed plan of the city it was covered with some spare photos of possible whitefang movements and and Xs to show where they could possibly be the backs of the closet doors were covered in notes which took down to show notes about whitefang equipment or theories.

"welcome to the war room bud".Onyx said as he took of his used his finger and pointed to the area of the map close to their place it had a photo of a cargo container with clearly means the 's face raised an eyebrow as to what it means."I've been noticing some movement here for the oast two days and over my scouts large crates have been showing up faster since the last week which clearly means they have been taking weapons or some new tech".Blood gazed at teomphotos one was The docks two days ago and the other the docks last night he saw a difference of around four large crates.

"judging from the amount of crates over two days it looks like an important shipment".Blood judged.

Onyx nodded"yeah but that's not the most surprising detail,look at this".Onyx pointed at a crate with a slightly blurred logo.

Blood did his best to make sense of the blurred logo and his face grew a suspicious look"A snowflake as a logo...".Onyx nodded.

"Yes my friend because that is the very logo of the Schnee dust company!".Onyx pointed at the same logo on a ohit he put up next to the photo of the crates an arrow was put to connect the two photos to confirm it.

"why would the Whitefang steal from a dust company?".Blood asked.

"not just any cimoany the world's biggest Dust company also rumored to use faunus slaves.A perfect reason for the Whitefang to do anything against it".

"But why steal dust?"Blood confused and Onyx slightly annoyed.

"come on dust is what was used in our weapons especially your flamethrowers those things eat dust like grimm on an all night human are very powerful if you have the right weapons to power them".Onyx concluded.

Blood contemplated for a minute before speaking up."so that's why the dust store was robbed so they could empower the weapons they could have 're a genius Onyx!".Blood eased uo a bit and grew confidence about discovering about some possible Whitefang plans.

"It's alright Blood really it is besides we din't have much time".Onyx said as he holstered his gave him a confused look."my gut tells me they'll be at it again tonight let's nodded as he and Onyx clean the closet.

Blood and Onyx both prepared for a stakeout for the night Onyx pulled out black cloth wrapping and wrapped his head with it tying it as well at fastening it with a prepared a black hooded vest that Onyx used to wear and his Dark red jacket to conceal as much of them as possible he personally believed since it was going to be dark he wouldn't be identified if anyone saw him easily.

Nightim

"...Hear...me...?"Onyx asked to blood as they were ready to go out.

"just barely audible dude".Blood commented on Onyx's almost muffled nodded as he pulled down a few strands covering his mouth area.

"can you hear me Blood?"Onyx said much nodded as he jumped out the window Onyx followed soon.

when they arrived at Docks they hid by some old crates that to Onyx's knowledge have been there since the last waited for possible movements."pssst Onyx".Blood called out for simply turned to his direction."semblance survey the area".Blood nodded as he surveyed the area with his semblance he spotted the Bullhead with said delivery and something quickly jumped and rolled to Blood's section."hey Onyx what are you doing?"Blood surprised at his sudden movements.

"sorry I actually found some other people who look like their having a stakeout".Blood's face was surprised.

"what? Can you describe them?".Blood asked Onyx about the suspicious other stakeout.

"yeah one guy faunus has a tail I actually saw him running from cops for theft I'm assuming since it looked like he had an apple or two on his hands,then there's a girl faunus their over there on the second warhouse building roof.".Onyx finished as he pointed around the corner.

"Okay but what could they possibly want from a possible Whitefang operation".Blood asked as he checked the corner to spot their location.

"Don't know recruitment maybe?"Onyx said not sure himself.

"don't be an idiot Viper told us it was atleast yesterday,they do it weekly for the most part so why would they?".Blood thought. But their thought were interrupted by the bullhead and the delivery responded with his semblance to get an immediate view lf the area.

"hmm several whitefang grunts some armed some not and...Roman torchwick?"Onyx said the last part as he saw the supposed leader of the Whitefang stepped out.

"Roman's here no wonder but what does that egotistical maniac have got to do with a faunus only group like the Whitefang?".Blood asked.

"You and I both had no Idea since we saw him stop asking it we'll find out soon enough.

"hey over ther we'll have a better view". If we need to Blood looked over to a crate oppostie to their current nodded as he and Blood ran and duck there as quietly as looked and scan the area to get his own grasp of the situation.

"how are we going to handle this? And who lnows what the other two over there a going to do".Blood said to Onyx who was spying using a small vantage spot scout the area.

"wait we'll see what we can do"Onyx stood still in watch before he immediately ducked next to Blood.

"What's the matter Onyx did we get spotted?"Blood surprised at Onyx's immediate movement akthiugh he didn't respond in a way he could knew he was asked to look around the did and he saw Roman being held from behind presumably blade to neck by the faunus girl Onyx spotted."so what do we do?".Blood asked.

"don't maybe we should help out if it goes to a fight."Blood nodded as he kept watch of the area.

"It looks like their talking but I cant hear them from kept watch idly waiting until more bullheads show up and an explosion knocks the girl away.

"Quick we have to help her!".Blood rushed in Onyx although not wanting to break cover had no choice but to join in.

Onyx took a quick bird's eye view of the field he saw the faunus guy attack Roman as soon as he got free."looks like it should be a fair fight".Onyx thiught as he rushed.

"hey watch the back!".A grunt spotted Blood and Onyx rushing them but it was to late Blood knocked him out and Onyx shot guns off two others aiming at them.

Blood rushed a group on Onyx's left the. onyx rushed to the right.

Blood first jump kicked the one in the back holding a gun he then did a backwards roundhouse kick one a second grunt pushing him to the one behind him knocking them both then sliced a grunt on the arm forcing hi. To drop his then went face-to-face with the fifth one he deflected a knife slash the kicked him in the back of his knee whilest he was swinging he kneeled on it,then Blood place a hand on his forehead pushed the grunt's head on his back in the pavement knocking him out.

Onyx on the other punched one in the face sending him reeling he then parried a strike knocking his weapon in the air he used his short hammer to knock it away forcing another one to dodge geying him grazed on the immediately punched hi in the gut sending fi. To the ground hugging his stomach. He then used his hammer to smack the another ones hand making him drop his weapon he then swung at head hiting him in the side of his skull he was knocked out.

"who are you?".Blood turned his attention to a container where the girl faunus had alleared to retreat to.

"don't mind us just get Roman!"Blood said as he looked over to Riman who is currently the make faunus who appears to have a monkey tail. Roman pointed his cane and shot a bolt at him."so that was what caused the explosion

the faunus girl nodded as she jumped out of cover"he's mine!"she shouted as she slashed at a hard to keep track of speed and Roman parried each blow perfectly."do he does have some fight in him".Blood said as he dealt with reinforcements that came from the bullheads that showed fired shots at them which knock their weapons off their hands leaving them in a Vulnerable state.

While Blood and Onyx dealt with the reinforcements Blood kept watch o. How the faunus girl fared against the surprisingly combat efficient Roman he saw that Roman was able to break through her offense and landed blow after blow until she went suddenly the monkey faunus charged back in seperating his bo staff to two smaller sticks and swung rapidly and appearing to discharge shots each swing in a chaotic amidst the almost random bareage of swings and lead Roman still parries the blows although hastily and almost missing in some occasions"alright I gave him way to much of a book cover treatment when I saw him".Roman was desperately blocking for a while but in one slow parry the faunus girl was able to get a quick slash on him.

After dealing with the immediate reinforcements Blood and Onyx both charged Roman."you're dead Roman!".Blood shouted then Roman turned around."what more?kids these days always meddling with our plots".Blood leapt for a stab with his weapon bet Roman use the handle of his to turn is away forcing Blood to roll on the ground in a the. Spun his cane to cath a swing from onyx the handle caught his wrist jerked it then punched Onyx forcing him on the ground.

Roman quickly looked around and spotted a hanging crater from a bull head and shot at it's wire."watch out!"Blood said as he jumped and rolled out below the falling crate Onyx doing the same but in the opposite the dust cleared Blood found Roman pointing his cane's barrel straight at the monkey faunus's face "damn it I can't get up quick enough...unless"Blood's thought rushed quick for an idea until...

"Hey!"Blood and Onyx both turned in the direction to see a small girl wielding a black and red scythe show up.

Roman turned towards the girl"Well,Hello,Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"the girl looked ready to jump towards Roman but another girl shows up and the young girl turned towards her.

Roman used this opportunity to aim his weapon the moment he fired he was hit with a strong gust of young girl fell down on the ground the other girl diwn with turn to Blood who blew him away using his flamethrowers with a wind dust cartridge."damn kids."Roman said under his rushed towards him but Riman planted his feet on Blood and threw him over the. Standing up immediately.

"Hey Blood get up!"Onyx help Blood up as he was a bit dazed he the young girl in black and red pointin a hand to the ither girl looking like she's trying to stop her but to no avvail then mechanical swords show up floating from behind Blood and Onyx were looking at it whilst they got to a safe space."hold up I wan't to see this Blood said as he sat sawm the girl knock some grunts out of the air then proceded to impale one the wall with the guy strugling to remove it of his uniform. She took down a line of grunts then proceeding to use the swords as a spinning blades to trip many of them off their feet,at that moment the monkey faunus ran around the corner with a face of awe."do you see what's going on?"he asked Blood and Onyx eho were watching the chaos in almost simmilar amazement.

"yeah,yeah"Blood was only able to get that out due to seeing a one man army being done by a gorl with multiple floating blades. More bullheads show up and open fire on the girl but she used he swords like a fan to deflect all the bullets. The swords then made a cannon like formation before they fire a giant green beam which sloced them in half the members of the whitefang inside falling in them aswell as the utterly destroyed bullheads."oh my god"Onyx said his mouth wide open at the complete annihilation of them.

She then stabbed the swords on another bullhead and pulled it in like puppet strings causing the bullhead to fall to the ground in a massive crash"this is inhumane"Blood a while the air seemed clear now well the Whitefang seemed to have disappeared Roman aswell."well it seems no further damage was done."Onyx said as he looked girl in a red and Black outfit rushed towards the girl faunus who also hid around the corner."Blaaaake!"the girl hugged the girl faunus.

"Ruby it's fine really it is I'm just glad you're ok."the faunus girl said as she stood then looked at Blood and Onyx."thanks for the help but Who are you and Why are you here?"she asked.

Onyx stepped up "it's best you don't know. I personally was going to ask you,but seeing what you did you were tracked ng the whitefang for a while weren't you?"Onyx asked as he adjusted his shades.

"Oh and by the way."Blood said."you can never say we were here."Blood around to see if anyone looks like yhey are not trustable.

"Okay but why?"The girl called ruby asked.

"that's confidential"Blood said as police sirens rang in the signalled to Onyx to bail.

"wait."the girl called Blake asked."you didn't even tell us you names.

Blood and Onyx looked at eachother and came to a silent agreement."Fine but make sure you name's Blood this is Onyx and make sure you don't tell anyone about use promise?"Blood waited for a and Blake nodded.

Blood and Onyx nodded back and they escaped blood used wind dust for of boost jumping to the roof Onyx used his grappling hooks to jump over the roof and ran back to the aparment.

a short while later

Blood and Onyx climbed the apartment from the outside to make sure Vioer wouldn't see them"phew that was tough"Blood said as he hoisted onyx up the window and immediately discarded his disguise in the closet.

"oh I bet it was"Blood and Onyx both saw Viper on the door way crossed arms and a face that made both Onyx and Blood look like they witnessed a murder."when you're done my room."Viper slammed the door.

"we are so fucking dead"Blood said with a fearfully twisted sweated so much because of the stress of being found out his cloth wraps fell of by itself.

the next morning

Blood and Onyx woke up dreary and very fatigued."Viper was so pissed at us I couldn't even make a straight face."Blood said as he went to the toilet.

"well atleast he thanked us for finding the dust shipments they stole."Onyx said as he nervously went out to watch the news."i'll go watch the news."Onyx went down Blood rushing to catch up with the news as well.

"Last night there was a massive commotion within the docks although no one claimed to have witnessed the destruction an atlas agent who wishes to stay anonymous had located a stolen dust shipment from The Whitefang within the docks he has also claimed the recent thefts were by the whitefang themselves anyway that is it for today's morning news this is Lisa lavender signing off"Onyx turned of the TV.

"dude we got our asses handed to us last night."Onyx said as he felt a bruise on his back.

"yeah well we just got to train harder you know what their doing,it's only going to get harder from here."Blood said.

"yeah guess so".Onyx said as he dozed of on the couch.

meanwhile

Viper was stressed from. The long lecture he gave Blood and Onyx and seeing Luna in his room for no reason made it worse he was dealing with a headache and complaining abiut before his scrool got a message"who is this from?Viper checked his scroll and saw the message"Ozpin?what would he want?"Viper poend the message.

* * *

Recipient:agent Viper

subject: the docks

you wouldn't have happen to know anything about these two do you?

I asked Ironwood about it and said you would know a thing or two.

* * *

Below was a photo of both Blood and Onyx hiding near crates.

Viper sighed as he replied.

* * *

Sender:agent Viper

subject: the docks

Yeah what do you want to know?

Don't worry though i'm handling them.

* * *

Viper sighed again as he sent the message but he stopped layed back on his chair and looked up."maybe he's destined for great thing Arson I can't tell really,I just hope they stay safe. Vipersat straight then c

grabbed a cigarette to help him think on what to do.

 **Well that took longer to write summer break only has like a week left so next chaoter might be the last one in a long time Hopefully.**


	4. Duty and motiviations

**This takes place around the events of volume 2 chapter 1-4**

Blood was tired way more tired than he thought he would be he gasped for air anytime he could."come on Blood your stamina won't increase if you just focus on keeping up with me."Damson said as he slowed down a few paces for a very tired Blood.

"I know that...*huff*but how come your still...moving so fast? I mean we started an hour and a half ago!."Blood said between hard breathes.

Damson shrugged."don't know i've been doing this since I was thirteen every week, heh guess it paid off in the end."Damson said as he turned the corner then stopped."but surprisingly you did last longer than I expected."Damson commented sounding quite pleased.

"did you expect me to collapse back at the store twenty minutes ago?"Blood said expecting Damson for a reply.

"oh of course not, I thought you would have passed out at the park ten minutes before that."Damson said breaking into laughter. blood annoyed at it punched Damson in the arm but with how much stamina Blood had left he might aswell made Damson laugh more.

"Oh come on you can't be that weak come on let's head back after learning the map and a few strolls,the apartment is just a few blocks ahead."Damson said as he put his hand on Blood's shoulder as he and Blood walked to the apartment.

When they arrived and entered they heard something out back."what could that be?"Damson said as he and Blood went to a back door that led to a storage room at the he saw Viper watching both Onyx and Luna fighting weapons drawn.

"yo what's going on?"Blood shouted at them Onyx and Viper looked over to Blood and Damson Who just entered the room.

Luna sheathed her sword whilst Onyx put back his hammers."We were just sparring Blood."explained Onyx as he wiped the sweat off his felt even worse learning that he interupted a sparring match.o

"oh it's alright were just about to wrap up anyway."Said Viper as he layed boxes off a seemingly excessive stack onto the floor.

"Why were you sparring anyway?"Damson asked confused as to why would such an event would take place.

"Well Onyx wanted to train his close combat skills and Blood was out so I was the next best option."Luna not convinced at the statement.

"but couldn't he just sparr with Viper I mean he is also dealing with the Whitefang too."Blood sat down on a crate his morning jog took much of his stamina to dare stand any longer.

"Well many whitefang close combat weapons are swords so a sword wielder like Luna would be much more useful in experience compared to training with a veteran."Viper explained Blood nodding in agreement.

Luna stepped out."where are you going Luna?"Damosn turned around.

"just going out to get a book Damson i'll be fine."Luna said as she left off.

"oh yeah I have a dust shipment today hopefully From Dust Till Dawn is fixed!"Onyx said as he rushed out too.

"jeez why does Onyx always run out of dust the quickest?"Blood conplained picking up a surprised response from Damson."Got a problem Damson?"Blood noticed Damson's surpised face but he shaked it off.

"no but knowing your weapon is also a flamethrower shouldn't you use more dust?"Damson asked but Blood smirked.

"well unbeknownst to you Onyx's weapon now also compromises of a rope dart launcher which uses wind dust to shoot and to pull it in,but I use my flamethrowers much less than him so I effectively use less dust."Blood said with a smile.

"well you are a bit more observant than you used too be."Damson said immediatley triggering Blood.

"What do mean a bit more observant than I used be huh?!"Viper chuckled a bit while Damson burst out into laughter.

meanwhile Luna went to a bookstore."right here it is 282,27th street? Whatever lets see...there it is."Luna approached a peculiar bookstore."Tukson's book trade 'home to every book under the sun' huh that's far for false advertising even for a bookstore."Luna commented on the store motto under the name.

"Hello what can I get you? Greeted the store owner as Luna walked in.

"um I was looking for a book."Luna said as she looked around the store finding many books of all kinds.

"not surprising,what is it?"the store owner waited behind the counter.

"I was wondering if you have a book about Violets?Luna looked around to see if she could see anything of interest.

"Violets as in the flowers? Well I do have some out back let me-"the store owner was about to go to the back room door.

"No I was looking for a book for a person called Violet."Luna explained

"named Violet? Why would you ask that?"the store owner noticed the pendant on Luna's neck."I guess I could check out here."The store owner went into the back for a few minutes before coming out with a small journal sized book.

this is all I could find, will this do?"he showed the book to noticing the exact name design on the front cover as her pendant.

"yes it will do but how much would it be?"Luna asked as she took out her wallet.

"Two thousand lien woukd be fair I guess."the store owner handed her the book and got the money.

"thank you very much"Luna said as she turned around before leaving.

"wait."the store owner said as soon as Luna was about to reach the turned around to see a confused look on the store owner's face.

"you're not here to kill me?didn't they send you here to hunt me down?"the store owner said confused.

"No why would I and I have no intention of working with whoever you're talking about,let alone following in their footsteps."Luna said as she left the bookstore.

"well I didn't expect him to realize my identity as a violet,but I wonder what is in this journal i'll to find out soon."Luna thought to herself as she quickly walked back to the apartment.

Blood and Damson both decided to hang out in the lobby area near the reception desk since both Onyx and Luna went sat down aa he watched the news while Damson sat down with his weapon."what are your doing with your weapon?"Blood said noting the rough grinding sounds Damson was making on his weapon.

"Just removing some rust and sharpening it."Damson took out a clothe as he began to clean the tip oh his halberd aswell as the tinier blade on top to let Damson catch weapons with it as occasionally glancing on his mace to see if all the rust was removed for sure.

"shouldn't weapons these days be impossible to rust or something?"Blood said as he lazily flicked through channels.

"That's what I thought really although dad did mention this was on the last of some old weapon generation weapons."Damson took out a small bottle of oil before pouring a bit on the cloth.

"By the way how does your weapon carry all that ammo?"Blood brought up the topic of how Damson's weapon carries ammunition.

"I told you it's all in the grip"Damson said as he pointed to two slightly larger by standard studded grips Damson has on his weapon.

"ok but it can't carry that much ammo like when we had you use it for a minute straight out back."Blood still not believing Damson's explanation.

"yes it can"Damson opened a small window where he load the bullets on each grip and dropped all the rounds.

"thats about fifty seriously how did you-"Damson paid bo attention as he pointed his halberd up and more rounds came off top then turbed it upside down and more rounds came from the bottom grip and more rounds came in disbelief,counted them.

"One hundred rounds atleast is the entire thing hollow?"Blood asked.

"minus the rotating chamber inside then yes well there a small pole in the middle to keep the rounds in place and more importantly keep the thing together as well."Damson explained.

"Ok but how did you load those?"Blood standing up and approaching the weapon for a more detailed view.

"Well normally I would slowly load them one by one when I have the time-".Blood still looked skeptical."although I do use those two magazines over there incase I need to shoot some more".Damson pointed at two fairly big magazines each labeled with a 75 bullet capacity."I would attach them to the handles, one each and doing the math that totals to two hundred fifty rounds".

"that's massive so I'll trust you on that."Blood left off to get some rest leaving Damson alone in the lobby.

Damson sat alone for another two minutes before finishing up inspecting the blade he saw his reflection he nodded and went up aswell.

Blood was lying still in his room almost like he was a asleep he contemplated in what to do before any rational or any that made sense for the matter he got a knock on his door."come in."Blood lazily called entered the room with a small bottle in hand as he sat on the bed opposite to Blood's."what is that?"Blood took notice of the bottle but didn't turn his head.

"This bottle was owned by your father."Blood sat up hearing this."it's a special oil he uses on his weapon,the one you use to this day it lets anything ignite with ease but it will not damage the thing it's covered in a way this lets you use your blades in a more aggressive approach."Viper finished.

Blood stood up and took the botte of Viper he examined the outside of the bottle checking for any label's."wouldn't this burn my arm since it would be close to the fire?"Blood unsure as to how this would be any safe to utilize.

Viper took a moment to think before coming up with a reply."well he used special gloves to stop the heat but they were gone since he died so I can make new ones from his old blueprints so you can wait for a the timebeing train and live your life because with the ordeal you took up you might not have the time to live normally."Viper said as he left

Blood stood up and closed the door he approached the closet as he took off a worn out panel revealing the map and a couple notes Onyx made on his scouting rounds he secretly would do from Time To time he took out a note with a photo of a truck attached to it the photo showed a whitefang member closing it.A red circle was placed on the small gap of the back door on the truck showing what appears to be a leg or two with the labels 'weapons or recruits?'.Blood insoected the photo before sticking it back on the closet wall securely then he placed back the panel of wood.

Blood then picked up the bottle given to him by Viper."perhaps just a try wouldn't kill."Blood took out a cloth as he coated the blade with the oil."Well dad wasn't name Arson for the heck of it that's for sure."Blood said chuckling a bit.

Afternoon

Blood,Onyx and Damson were sitting in the lobby waiting for Luna,Onyx wanted to go out aswell as Blood so Damson and Luna decided to tag along since they haven't eaten anything for lunch.

"Does Luna really take this long to get dressed? it's been five minutes."Blood complained as he strecthed on the couch laying his feet on a wooden table set infront of them.

Damson looked over to Blood."don't know really she's been kinda patient with her time mostly."Onyx simply stayed silent checking his strap on his sling bag over his shoulder to the other side of his body.

"sorry I took so long"Luna quickly walked down the and Onyx stood up.

"alright lets go!"Blood clapped his hand together as he stood up and went to the exit.

the rest followed Blood's lead.

"Hey Damson how do you carry your weapon all the time?"Onyx noted Damson with a sling over his shoulder connected to his weapon.

Damson shrugged."just upper body strentgh I guess, I train alot with my dad since I was about fourteen,so im used to it."Onyx nodded believing Damson's explanation.

"Damson,tell me why do you train so often?"Onyx said curiously.

"I don't it really is the only other thing I could do other than watch the news,by the way did you remember last week's report about the temporary increase of dust prices."Onyx looked up with his arms folded behind him.

"yeah I couldn't believe it my wallets been shrinking-"Onyx and Damson's conversation about news became more silent between them but they were still talking.

Luna walked behind Blood as they approached a park sped up to get beside Blood."so how close are you with Onyx?"Luna asked Blood didn't notice Luna but he definitely heard her question.

Blood scratched his head thinking of an answer."well in a way we are like brothers,brothers-in-arms that close I guess well we've been through thick and thin together for a while now,so we can rely on eachother."Blood said as he looked around the streets of Vale preparations of the vital festival are being set up.

"huh the vytal festival really is this serious of an event."Blood commented seeing the numerous people set up for the festival.

"You don't know anything about the Vytal festival?"Luna said surprised.

"Blood shrugged."yeah I never really knew much about though I spent most of my time in Vale I would focus hidng my cover in you know what."Luna nodded.

"but I guess since this is the first chance I could get to personally enjoy it why not tell me about it?Blood asked Luna.

"well my father would tell me about it every,it was created after the Great war on remnant eight years ago,the war in question was fought because of the idea of Individualism and self-expression after the kingdoms fighting for individuality won they signed the peace treaty in an island near and so that's where the name came from and the kingdoms who won continued calling their children by colors to remind everyone about it."Luna said as she breathed in.

Blood yawned a bit."huh sounds interesting maybe I could look forward to this."Blood smiled as they passed by a presentation of the new atlas commented on the fact that the atlesian military been strangely less active in proctecting from grimm attacks for the past week."huh so that's why Viper has been at the apartment so often now."Blood said as he yawned again.

After a bit they arrived at a diner.

"this place again Blood? Its been the fith time in three days."Onyx complained at Blod's lack of variety of diner in the past couple of days.

"well there's no where else that can get this cheap and were not being paid as far as I know."Onyx muttered to himself making a disgruntled expression which caused Luna to chuckle.

"you guys don't get paid?isn't it illegal to not be paid?"Damson asked Blood over his somewhat greedy explanation.

"well were not official members,if memory serves;more like voluntary raised an eyebrow but shook off any unwanted concerns.

After a while

"you don't eat that much do you?"Onyx said as Luna walked out the door with a take out bag that almost look uneaten at all.

"trust me I don't eat much,It kind of went that way due to very strict rationing."Luna said as she walked down the street.

Damson and Blood were walking behind them not really taking much attention of whatever was infront of them."Blood and Damson seem to be getting along surprisingly quick."Luna commented looking back at them before turning to Onyx.

"yeah I thought it would atleast take three weeks before I could possibly think they would have a friendly conversation like that."Onyx said picking up a expression from Luna which begs to differ.

"you make it sound like Damson would be the kind to shun everyone away."Luna pouted."Although he's been awfully quiet around town or when were alone"Luna lost herself in thought for a bit.

Onyx looked around before noticing Blood signaling him"oh sorry Luna looks like me and Blood are going to be busy for a bit make sure you get back in Time ok?"Onyx said as he left off with Blood.

"right see you later!"Luna waved towards Onyx as Damson passed by her."woah it's later than I remember."Luna looked around noticing the streets already have their lamps lit tooka moment to look at her scroll,Damson looking over her shoulder to see the time."8:30 already? Well Damson looks like we have to get back soon don't we?"Damson nodded as Luna pocketed her scroll and walked into the alleyway.

"Damson you've been awfully quiet for a while haven't you?"Luna tossed a question to Damson's surprise but he stopped to answer.

"what are you talking about? Well alright I have been a bit quiet but that's only because...well mom and dad as far as I know they aren't here so there really isn't much people I could talk too."Damson said,Luna was not impressed by his answer and that thiught poured over her face in a less than optimistic face.

"Yeah but you know how youve been acting like for the last three years,I'm your sister you know I would notice something like that."Damson nervously continued on ignoring the conversation.

"what are you hiding from-"Damson covered Luna's mouth before quickly removing it."hey Damson what the-"Luna was silenced before she could finish her statement.

"shhhhh listen closely"Damson leaned on the corner of a was confused but complied with what Damson asked of her so she leaned in and heard something.

"hey stay quiet,now the boss said them meddling punks were seen around here last week after we spotted them near that the boss says if we take them out it would be the end of our worries for them punks."Luna peaked around the corner to see a group of whitefang grunts grouping near a street was near the edge of the docks so minimal people would spot them."so who are these meddling kids then?"Another grunt asked catching the attention of the other grunts."don't worry after it's all over you guys can sleep quietly like the good little animals you are"A man in red hair showed up."boss! I thought you said there were more important business to deal with."The grunt giving the orders earlier said."yeah,well this is important business and after last week's fiasco? I have to clean things up."Luna turned back to Damson finding a simmilar look of fear in his face.

"what are we going to do?"Luna asked in a hurried tone of panic.

"don't know but they are definitely going for Blood and Onyx so think of something."Damson said causing Luna to think of a a short bit of thinking Luna signaled Damson to come closer.

"so i'll head up and fire at them when I give the signal go in and knock'em all out ok?"Damson nodded as he couldn't think of a better plan.

"well here goes nothing"Luna said as she covered her face with the small ski maks part of it then used her semblance to quickly scale the building side to get a bird's eye a bit she immdiatley switched her weapon to its rifle mode immediately firing a shot at the ground near the grunts.

"woah!who did that?!"the man in orange hair looked around then looked up seeing Luna but with the moon up he couldn't get good look at her."Another kid?! Give me a break."the man threw a sickened glare straight at Luna.

"these streets don't belong to you"Luna taunted at the man.

"oh yeah Tough kid? try and take it then."the man aimed his cane at Luna and fired, but Luna immediatley activated her semblance to dogde the projectile appearing to be a flare pass right through her.

"what the?! This freak shows getting freakier by the moment."the orange haired man said under his breath before noticing an arrow at his feet."hah nice aim kid! Did your mom teach you that?"the man taunted although really angered by this statement, made a bloodthirsty glare straight at him."woah calm down kiddo."the man mockingly joked before noticing a trail lf smoke at his he could react a thich cloud of smoke blew that moment Damson knew he had to jump in after a short pause he ran in weapon in hand and ready to fight he swung the mace part of his weapon to both knock the opponents away and clear the smoke a bit noticing some shadows near eachother he twirled his weapon the swung when he was ready knocking them aside.

When the dust cleared there wer about six grunts on the floor the rest comprised of four grunt and the man taunting Luna earlier."are you kidding me there's another one? Tcch my jobs getting harder by the days."the man complained cane at the grunt charged Damson but he was swept aside by a slash on his leg by Damson's one readied to aim a gun at Damson but was jumped on by Luna who leapt of the building onto him slashing him on the lunged for the orange haired man but he 's weapon had stabbed deep into the ground. The two grunts nervously backed behind their boss.

Luna pointed her sword at the orange haired man."your're exits are covered and there no way any last words?.Luna glared at the man with a glare that would have clearly demanded blood to be spilt.

"woah take it easy, and did no one tell you to keep track of your surroundings?" The man said as he pointed his cane at Damson whose weapon was still stuck in the ground.

"No!"Luna leapt infront of Damson blocking the shot for him but suffered a direct hit she was knocked to the ground behind Damson.

"No! You all pay for this!"Damson rushed for the man but the two grunts lept infront to defend him,however Damson brutally batted them aside into the man aimed his cane again but Damson swatted his weapon aside aswell as the man.

"tcch"the man wiped a bit of blood of his lip caused from the blow."freaking kids."the man said as he retreated into the night through the alleyway Luna was blocking.

"Damson paused for a breath before looking at Luna."Shit right, Luna you'll be ok."Damson said as he carried Luna onto his back."i'm fine Damson please."Luna weakly begged.

"NO you are not and I can feel your arm bleeding let's get back to the apartment and patch you up ok?"Damson said as Luna weakly nodded before passing out."passed out? She must have take a hit...Damnit! if I wasn't so careless."Damson thought to himself as he quickly carried Luna back to the apartment.

when Damson arrived he found Blood and Onyx at the table they talked at earlier and quickly layed Luna there."Holy shit Damson what happened?!"Onyx exclaimed getting the attention of Viper and the receptionist who were talking.

"whitefang,Luna took a hit,we have to treat her wounds."Damson hurriedly exclaimed.

"Damnit I knew you guys would have ended up in ...Blood go get the medkit in the back Me Onyx and Damson will treat the wounds."Viper looked at Blood."I said hurry!"Blood shot up and ran into the back the. Came back with a medicinal kit."alright Onyx you know what to do."Onyx nodded as he treated Luna's arm.

Onyx carefully took out some alchohol before dabbing her arm with a disinfectant cloth."let's see doesn't look deep and...woah she's alot paler than I thought she what am I thinking I need to treat her wounds!"Onyx shook his head before continuing treating Luna's arm.

"huh where am I Damson are you there?"Luna weakly said.

"oh Luna can you say if it hurts anywhere?"Damson asked.

"hmmm arm for sure but maybe aghh! Stomach it hurts."she said as she clenched her stomach.

"hey hey! Don't worry it'll be fine we just need to treat your wounds ok?"Luna nodded as Damson slowly unbuttoned the lower portion of her shirt revealing a gash.

"jeez that looks terrible,here let me finish bandaging your arm then we will continue with your abdomen."Onyx said as he hastily but steadliy bandaged Luna's arm.

"ok can you stand for a bit this will take a while."Onyx said as he picked up a roll of gauze.

a while later

it was 11 at night and Damson and Luna were in their room after a lengthy but not dire procedure Kuna was back in shap althought eh bandages around her entrie left arm made it clear what had transpired.

"Luna..."Damson trailed off not knowing what to say.

"what is it Damson?"Luna said laying down on her bed staring upwards at the roof.

"why did you do that?"Damson looked out the window lost in thought.

"do what?"Luna sat up on her bed but the pain on her abdomen forced her to lie down.

"you know did you take that hit for me?! You could have been killed!."Damson immediately turning around looking at Luna.

"I wanted to protect you."Luna looked down.

"sorry for being harsh but you don't have to worry about me."Damson said as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I have to your my brother!"Luna exclaimed.

"I know that but I don't want you to be hurt either, so please go back to your bed."Luna although reluctant decided to turn over and covered herself with a blanket.

"you can't protect her forever..."the words echoed in Damson's head punched th wall in frustration."Damnit is there nothing I can do?!"he thought before a knock in the door distracted him from his frustration.

when Damson opened the door Blood walked in."oh heloo Blood what are you doing this late?"Damson asked.

"ummm...follow me upstairs,I want to talk."Blood said as he turned his back and approached the stairs.

Damson followed Blood up the stairs and ended up in the roof it was late at night but the city lights still make the streets clear as day."so what do you want to talk about?"Damson curiously asked.

Blood turned around meeting Damson eye to eye."do you want revenge?"Damson a bit confused by this question replied.

"on who?"Blood's face made a face of dissapointment before speaking up.

"the Whitefang of course,you know your actually very obvious in your expression."Blood walked by Damson."you know that glint in your eyes and the complexion of your face i've felt that before the thought of seeing a loved hatred for the people who would do it and the fear for what had happened.I want to give you an opportunity to strike back if you want."Blood turned around."well if you want to stay out of our business I understand completely but knowing their boss he ain't one to forgive and forget."Damson looked at Blood in confusion.

"why would you give me a decision like this?"Damson asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure myself if I haven't lost my father to those I know your pain atleast and I see your anger like a town in flames.I may not know if they would pursue you but I will understand if you wish to live peacefully unknown only to them."Blood looked at Damson in the eye Damson seeing a glare that felt a bit familiar to him.

"but..."Damson trailed of unable to grasp the conversation.

"I see,well I guess we can agree on ,oh and please forget this conversation."Blood was about to enter the staircase before Damson grabbed his shoulder.

"who said no?"Blood's face made a satisfied grin.

A bit later.

Damson found himself infront of the cabinet in Blood's room Onyx had recently removed the panel to reveal a detailed plan Onyx has been formulating."what the heck you guys have been secretly planning the entire time?"Onyx nodded to Damson's amazmemt.

"yeah I've been tracking them for the past few weeks or so"Damson nodded signaling Onyx to continue.

"Anyway after noticing a few patterns over the last month I have determined there will be a recruiting here today at the docks."Onyx said as he pointed at a photo of a warehouse near the docks.

Damson looked at the photo and thought to himself for a minute."and you guys want to crash on their party?"Damson made a amused face."i'm up for it."Damson stood up cracking his knuckles getting a simmilar reaction from Blood and Onyx.

after short dicussion the three began preparing Damson took a spare mask and wore a black coat over his cuirass,ne then put on some gauntlets he got from his dad when he trained.

"by the way, were going to need new names to get that sounds like an animal should do."Onyx said as he opened a drawer.

"right we'll discuss it on the way."Blood said as he quickly stuffed a soare jacket in a small bag.

"By the way wouldn't they recognize you guys?"Damson said as he wapped his weapon in a makeshift cloth bag.

Onyx then jumped on the window rail."come on it will be in just a short while let's move!"Onyx jumped off Blood running up to the window and quickly jump over it,Damson although reluctantly also quickly railed over the window making sure to close it while he was dropping.

after about a five minutes walk the three walked up to a near alleyway seeing new recruits lining up."here we are come on."Blood said as he walked up putting on a mask,Damson and Onyx in tow.

as they advanced Blood looked around to see some familiar faces."huh why are they here?"Onyx looked at the same direction with a similar expression thankfully hidden with their masks.

"hey keep to the right!"A grunt shiuted at the three.

"oh sorry my bad."Damson said as he turned a surprised Blood and Onyx quickly turned aswell.

The three found themselves in a massive room new recruits down infront of them and hundreds of the white vested and black hooded grunts all over the room."here just hang in the back"Blood said.

A white fang lieutenant infornt of a giant thing covered in a cloth covered in claw marks with the mark of a bloody wolf stood infront of the crowd and began speaking."thank you all for those who are joining us for the first time tonight, Aloow me to introduce a very secial comrade of ours! I can assure you he is the key for what we have fought for for so long.

From the shadows Roman came out appearing to hold on a small cut on his his hand with a smug grin."Thank you,Thank you! gah damn hold your applause!"Roman said as he was followed by a short girl.

"who's that?"Blood mentioned over to Onyx.

"from a few scouts she appears to be some kind of guard to him, well more like a partner work together alot."Onyx whispered.

"hey Damson have any idea why he looks wounded?"Blood asked Damson noting Roman's slightly odd form.

"yeah I did that."Blood nodded the. Looked forward.

A woman faunus from the crowd of recruits pointed at Roman."what's a Human doing here?!"

"Well im glad you asked "Deerie"! Well i'll be the first to admit,Humans are the ."Roman jerked a bit revealing a bruise and a cut made by Damson."one did this to me And you all probably got it worse so I woukd under stand why you all would want us all to be locked away, or better yet killed!"

"Is this guy trying to make a point?"Damson asked,Blood simply shrugged.

"but, before you guys get the claws out.I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, those pulling the strings, those dirty rotten humans controlin our kingdoms!"Blood noticed a sudden change of mood around the new recruits they sound significantly less hostile towards him."Government, military and even the schools! They are all to blame for your lot in life!"The three can easily tell he is winning the trust and a few cheers from the reluctant recruits."...And they are all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately i'm the exterminator around...no offense for any rodents in the room."at the snap of a finger the cloth over the giant thing was removed revealing something which shocked both Onyx and Blood and catching the applaud of the other recruits while he continued his speech.

"what the heck!? Viper said the Atleasian paladin-290 wasn't even been approved for field work yet!"Onyx whispered to Blood.

"they must have some outside hands to get unnaproved Atlesian tech."Blood said staring with shock at the new weapon.

Blood and Onyx then continued to listen."Now,Many of your brother have moved down to our operration in the you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine... But if you're truky ready to fight for what you believe in,this is the arsenal I can provide question?"the crowd exploded in loud cheers and cries and endless applaudes.

"Will all new recruits come forward." The whote fang lieutenant said.

"this is not good maybe we should just bail out?"Onyx said.

"don't know we'll come up with one just play along"Blood said Damson and Onyx nodded.

"hey hurry up will y-"Blood said as he bumoed into a familiar faunus the two faunus turned around.

"you guys again? And one more?"Blake said.

"shhhh"Blood said."just move along or we will be spotted."Blood noticed Roman giving a suspicious look at the group Blake to a note of his expression to know what is going on.

"well he can't see in the dark"Blake sai as she quickly turned around turned her weapon into a pistol and shot an electric breaker knocking out all the lights.

"hey you guys run off. We will keep the horde back!"the two replied in agreement.

"sun the window!"the two faunus quickly jump through a open window.

"Don't let them get away!"Roman said as he quickly jumoed in the paldin with the girl to pursue them.

Blood, Onyx and Damson found themselves surrounded by about an good army of white fang grunts and recruits.

"so what are we gonna do now?"Damson asked drawing out his weapon along with Blood and Onyx.

the group retreated back to back in the middle of the room."isn't it obvious?"Onyx said as he smacked two grunts with a hammer."we beat them all up"Damson smiled as he swung his mace head and took out five charge through the gao made from the swing taking down two extra grunts."there about fifty grunts in here from what I can see tcch this will be tough."Onyx thought to himself.

After a grueling 6 minutes of heated and overwhelming combat.

the room has been sprawled with downed grunts, but a new wave of around twenty grunts helped solidify whatever remaining forces they looked around to see Damson needing his halberd to stand and Onyx not even looking straight forward."Damn just a few left and we can get out of this popsicle it even looks like the end of the a grunt running towards Blood reached him an arrow caught him by the shoulder and exploded into a cloud of smoke sound of steel clashing can be heard amongst the terrified cries of the grunts.

"no way this smoke!" Damson the smoke cleared all the grunts were downed and a single figure stood amongst the bodies."Luna!?"Damson said with a shocked face seeing his sister among the bodies visibly she appears tired her arms are shaking.

she dropped down to her knees and Onyx rushed over to see if she was ok."whew seems like I was right on time to save your asses."Damson was pleased to see no extra damge was done and Onyx looked at amazement how quickly she defeated all the grunts.

"but how did you know where we are?"Onyx asked in amazement.

"well I secretly overheard your conversation and decided to follow you guys."Luna stood up."oh and Damson..."Luna punched Damson in the shoulder."you didn't have to do that for me you dumbass! What if you got hurt!?"Damson surpries at her sudden outburst.

"well we did kind off got very involved so it wouldn't make any difference and besides I could never forgive what they did to you."Damson quckly said.

"well don't leave me in the dark like it's best for me! We're out for each other ok?"Damson sighed then nodded.

"Well i'm Hungry as heck"Onyx said standing up.

"but what about earlier?!"Blood said.

"that was lunch. how about noodles?"Blood sighed causing Luna to giggle a bit.

"Fine, but a bit later im tired beyond belief."Blood said Damson weakly standing behind him.

On the way back.

"hey Damson i'm surprised you were able to swing so strongly how strong are you?"Blood inquired.

"heh I don't know myself how I got this way but training and hard work."Blood gave him a look that's going to need a better explanation than that causing Damson to laugh which caused Blood to laugh aswell.

"well guess were real friends ?"Blood said.

"yeah,yeah we are."Damson said and Blood fist bumped with him.

"so uhh...Luna how did you do that?."Onyx said.

"do what?"Luna turned to look at Onyx.

"you know that arrow with the smoke and how did you take them all out so quick?"Onyx said curiously.

"it's nothing gave an unimmpressed look and stretched his hands out.

"that fighting was more than nothing it was phenominal you must have been in a gifted family."Onyx said.

"yeah in the way."Luna said in a wavering walked closer curious.

"Luna, are you all right?"Damson said Luna's face jolted up to Onyx's surprise.

"yeah! Yeah! I'm very fine!"Onyx blushed and walked away a bit.

"oh ok I see."

"so where are we going tonight?"Blood said Onyx immediately jumping in quickly to explain but tripped on a rock causing the group to laugh. As they quickly walked into the busy streets

 **Well that took longer than expected anyway hopefully I can get the next chapter in by the newt few weeks.**


	5. Bold new begginings

**This takes place by before episode 8 then reaching over to epsidode 12 in volume 2 Although this should be the last time skip before this properly flows into the series.**

It was midnight in the city which has been fairly quiet from Whitefang activity. Although the occasion would arise that would need far more than proper police work.

"hey hurry up they're on us!"Onyx said amidst hasty breaths as he sprinted between alleyways then quickly railing over a fence, Luna right behind him.

"I told they would have spotted us from there!"Luna said as she used her semblance to shift through the fence.

"hey get down!"Onyx said as he pushed Luna and himself past a corner Bullets washing by moments after Onyx ducked.

"hurry up you imbecile they're getting away!"A man shouted off the distance. The sound of people bashing the steel link fence ringing out.

"crap. quick get up!"Onyx said as he pulled up Luna and immediately ran past two masked figures.

"nevermind they're already here"Luna said as they found themselves surrounded by four grunts guns drawn at each intersection of alleyway the sounds of running footsteps in the distance.

"what are going to do?"Luna whispered watching the grunts.

Onyx stayed silent using his semblance to scout the area. After a while of hasted vision he spotted two figures on the rooftops."took them long enough."Onyx said with a grin.

"end of the line punks." A grunt said more grunts running from beyind him covering the exits even more.

"End of the line?"Blood said above the rooftops catching the attention the grunts surrounding Onyx and Luna.

Using Blood's minor distraction Damson lept of the opposite roof to knock two grunts down, causing all the grunts to turn towards him giving Blood the time to jump down and kick to other grunts."now who's in the end now?".this threat caused the four remaining grunts to run but soon we're interupted by Luna using her semblance to quickly cut off their path.

"what the hell are you going to do to us you freaks?!"the grunt shouted at blood slowly approaching them.

"don't worry about it."Damson and Onyx slowly walked in with him."this will be just a bad dream."

next morning

Blood went down to the receptionists area finding Onyx tendings to Luna's bandages."still there huh?"Onyx and Luna paid no attention as they were too focused to notice Blood.

Blood sat down on the chair next to them a bit to tired to try to make himself comfortable as he lazily took the remote from the table. Turning on the television shows the morning news,it was quite normal for Blood to see the news about finding Whitefang members unconscious around where they live, although suspicions never went to the apartment.

"hey Blood"Damson said as he appeared from the staircase he then approached the couch then taking a seat behind Onyx and Luna as he turned his head towards the TV and made himself comfortable."hey Luna do the wounds still hurt?".

"No they're all right but they are scarring just a bit."Luna answered as she inspected the finished gauze.

"yeah she took a pretty hard hit when she came back a week ago but she'll be fine now."Onyx layed back lazily turning his head over to the television.

"Seems the authorities have finally found the guys from last night."Onyx turned over to Blood seeing his sastisfied grin.

"yeah they better."Onyx felt worried if Blood's hatred of the whitefang could possibly affect him but he brushed it off.

"hey guys."Viper walked up to the group.

"hey Viper you seem awfully prepared today."Luna commented on Viper he had his pouches one the ones he would use to carry anythings he would retrieve from the whotefang when he would go on missions against them.

"yeah i'll be...out of town for a week so look i'll trust you guys on holding down the fort,oh and you can do what you want but,don't get yourselves killed."Viper said as he walked through the doorway.

"so what are we going to do now?"Luna soon after Viper came crashing in through the doorway forcedully banging through the door shocking Blood and Damson,Onyx out of instinct vaulted and ducked behind the couch and Luna just sat their silently and acting a little bit stiff.

"change of plans"Viper said as he stood up then out a foot in a table chips of it fell onto the floor.

"you guys have a request from general Ironwood."Onyx was shocked.

"you mean Ironwood? the general Ironwood?"Viper made a slightly smug face.

"well yeah but you see all four you are going since I can't assisst because i'm busy. So I told him about you two Damson and Luna so he would agree."Blood walked up to him.

"where is this going to be?"Blood said with a serious face.

"well i'm not one for nostalgia but it is where we met those two" Blood looked confused.

"mountain glenn"Viper said as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit one.

"unfortunately it will be a while for this operation i'd say two days? So if you dont think you got what it takes then please raise your hand.

the room stood still for a time Luna and Damson nodded to eachother."were going"Viper nodded then turned towards Blood and Onyx.

"i'm not going to stop here, I'm in"Blood said punching his fist and nodded as he stood up from behind the chair.

"good meet me here in an hour."Viper said as he went up to be ready.

"so what's the plan?"Luna went up to go take a bath.

"I'm assuming this is recon mission but maybe a strike for all I know whatever they're planning we'll put a stop to it."Blood said as he ran up the stairs.

"he really hates them doesn't he?"Luna turned towards Onyx.

"he doesn't act like it much but I can tell you he hasn't forgiven them one bit,not after what they did to him."Luna felt sorry for Blood.

Blood was in his room taking a small bottle out then a small cloth."well I hope you're watching me dad"Blood then rubbed the contents of the bottle onto his blades."because i'm going to avenge you."Blood then took the jacket his father gave him then put it on."i'll avenge everyone last person those monsters took away."Bloodwalked out of his room silently passing by Onyx and Luna as he went down the stairs.

"he seems more serious than usual."Luna commented.

"with all the action happening I can't blame him."Onyx took out a grey scarf.

"is it really that cold at mount glenn?"Onyx nodeed his head silently as he took out a few magazines of ammo.

"well you really do like being prepared don't you"Luna sat on the bed watching Onyx picking up and dropping stuff.

"well you can never be too prepared well maybe unless you're a professional killer or something."Luna felt a weird chill down her spine.

"yeah yeah."Onyx stood up and removed his shirt.

"You don't mind right?"Luna blushed a bit.

"no it's alright go ahead."Luna took note of Onyx's fairly muscular physique his skin a bit pale fewer shades to that of put on a black shirt then put it on then putting on a grey short sleeve jacket on before putting on a black scarf.

"i'm ready what about you?"Onyx said as he approached the doorway.

"no it's ok I already took a bath and my sword is right here."Luna said as she picked up her sheath hanged it on her belt then followed Onyx down.

When the four met at the lobby Viper was waiting for them."alright follow me."Viper said as they moved to a back the back room a open doorway was there revealing a small white van."this will lead you to the place just take care ok?"The four nodded as they left through the doorway and entered the van,Viper wishing them luck as they closed the door.

"Hey here are some details just in case ok? Theres a file at the back." Blood looked back and took a file of the small case at the back and opened it.

"let's mission for about two days at mount viper reported activity at this area when he was working undercover in mount Glenn before having to move back to Vale."Onyx looked over to the file.

"says we have to find and report the whitefang activity there."Luna and Damson nodded as.

"this looks simple Onyx remeber the manhole we had to go through?"Onyx nodded.

"Ok looks like they won't get away for this one."Blood said as he punched his palm.

"This time they will not catch us unprepared."Luna nodded in agreement.

After a half an hour trip they found the,selves in a base of operations in Vale they were led to a smaller commission airship which would take them to mountain glenn."alright look, I have no idea how the general could approve of four teens to do this mission but we are severely busy elsewhere, I understand you know the risks and danger?"the pilot said.

The four looked at eachother, nodded then looked at the pilot."that's a yes then, well hold on to your horses 'cuz this is gonna be a bit a bumpy ride."the pilot said as he put on a helmet them brought down a visor.

about an hour later.

"alright mount glenn couple minutes, ready for it?"The four nodded as they readied to descend."by the way you wont be using parachutes for this supplies are down this month can you handle it?"everyone nodded except Damson.

"it'll be fine we'll catch you."Blood said assuring,y Onyx nodded in agreement.

"are you sure because i'm a bit bulky and you might-"Damson tried to finish before the rest jumped out."Damnit well here goes nothing."Damson leapt off.

Blood used his flamethrowers to slow down his landing then he landed with a roll. Luna used her semblance to glide down. Onyx rolled on the cold rock roof of a building."oh yeah Onyx!"Blood looked up to see Damson.

"right quick"Onyx said as he set up nex to Blood as they caught Damson all three boys falling down with a thud."what the hell?! How heavy can you possibly be?"Onyx said as he rubbed his head from the drop.

"warned you."Damson stood up and brushed himself on the other hand rolled back then stood up.

"anyway where are we?"Blood looked around.

"we are at the commercial district after some scouts and inferences so I think our hideout is over there."Luna pointed over to a smaller building with a few objects seen out the window."yep,our hideout."

"ok Onyx you and me quickly get over there then we make sure it's safe for Blood and Damson ok?"Onyx nodded as he sent a grappling hook there and Luna used her semblance.

"let me scout the surroundings."Onyx used his semblance and saw a small scouting round near the corner."ok it's not safe signal them will you?"Luna nodded.

"how they doing?"Damson asked Blood as he waited near a window with a good concealed biew of the hideout and it's surrounding area.

"should be there. onyx would be using his semblance to scout the area."Blood saw Luna slowly approach the window and make hand gestures."hey Luna is trying to say something."

Damson approached the window and made a simmilar hand then replied with another hand gesture."ok there is a small scout round there so lay low."Blood nodded as he sat bellow the window.

"hey shouldn't they have noticed us landing? And how do you know what she's saying?"Damson looked over.

"well assuming from what she was doing Onyx says they just entered through some manhole they didn't hear and we practice a bit of sign language when we are split up and you they are around."Blood made a face of understanding.

over at Luna's postion

Luna and Onyx were hiding behind the a small cabinet near the window it's dusty and covered in cobwebs but they couldn't really decide on a better hiding spot."I was wondering how you got all this stuff you somehow managed to fish out alot of stuff in these ruins huh?"Luna looked up in thought.

"it wasn't very hard when we knew where had what."Luna answered.

"well i'm impressed at how you survived for like a year?"Onyx complemented.

"no,no it wasn't really hard,really it wasn't we just had to keep low and all."Luna acted modest.

"but wouldn't it get lonely?"Luna turned silent and noticeably paled."oh,umm nevermind about that sorry."

"Yeah it was."Onyx gave a sympathetic stare."but we have you guys now. So I wouldn't worry too much."

"sure...hmmm looks clear should we signal them?"Luna looked out and nodded.

after a few moments of silent gazing at there surroundings Damson looked over the window to see Luna making a sign."alright it's safe down there let's move."Damson slowly railed over the window,Blood jumping through right after.

Luna and Onyx soon too descended as the group met up."alright where was the hole?"Luna looked around then went around the corner of a building.

"there that one"Onyx walked around the corner out of rest soon saw Onyx open a small lid on the ground then went down,shortly beckoning the rest over.

after the climb down the group found themselves in the underground area."here we are,the world's biggest tomb"Onyx said causing a confused face by Blood.

"world's biggest tomb?"Luna and Damson felt and looked a bit disappointed by Blood's occasional lack of knowledge.

"You know how mount glenn's defenses were broken through by grimm right?"Blood nodded."good and there was a railway line connecting this to the capital this was how people moved here but they moved to this place after the upper area was ransacked by grimm. They shutted down the entrance to ensure grimm couldn't enter but, there was an accidental explosion which caused a hole which grimm poured is all that was left of the city here:Abandoned, destroyed and now crawling with whitefang."Blood nodded having understood the bulk of the story.

"by the way maybe we should find a place to hide because there a grunts roaming here soon."Onyx said whilst he wuickly used his group agreed then they ran for the nearest abandoned they quickly retreated to the upper floor and barricaded the stairs to ensure no one could get up and strategically covered the windows for excellent cover and vison of the area."yeah this place is a good scouting area."Blood said as he inspected the different vantage points.

"yeah and there is another floor if we need to move and get a higher view if need be."Onyx said as he dropped down from a staircase leading and Damson sat down resting."alright get your scroll out Onyx. We will do our first round now, you guys can rest here"Onyx nodded as he and Blood ran up to do the rounds.

"this place is fairly quiet despite all the whitefang stuff going on"Luna said as she leaned on Damson's shoulder.

"yeah to quiet. but we will be safe here for now."Damson day was quite evemtful and he couldn't take it all in one go.

"hey Luna you've been quiet all week what's going on?"Luna sat up straight.

"oh it's nothing. Just tired"Damson didn't trust Luna was saying although reluctant he pressed further.

"really? Because it seems you haven't been acting like yourself for a while since we first ended up here, and since we first went to Vale. Please tell are you alright?"Luna tensed up.

"I would rather not discuss this."Damson now determined to get to the bottom of the issue although he had a feeling as to why she acted but thinks it's the only way.

"do you know about the Violet line of assassins?"Luna made a shocked and fearful expression and stood up.

"How did you find out?"Luna said in desperate and shocked knew he hit the perfectly well that Luna never made that expression before,let alone talk like that.

"just found accidentally when we shopping for books.I thought you didn't know so I never let you figure out."Luna started tearing up a bit.

"you kept that? Just because you thought was best for me?"Luna said frustratedly her hands trmebling and her usual form becoming more tense and stressed.

"what was I suppose to tell you? that our mom's a killer?"Damson said arguing with Luna.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out?I was bawling and tearing myself inside!"Luna yelled.

"What did you think I would do if you found something like that and you have no idea you already knew!?"Damson yelled back.

"atleast sound like a person who can understand what I went through! knowing deep down people fear you although they never knew I existed living everyday knowing when everyone finds you know will abandon you."Luna said tearing streaming down her face and she went down to her knees.

"Of course I know and I will _never_ abandon you. We do both love mom don't we?"Damson said as slowly sat down beside his sister.

"You know I could never get that mad at you right?"Luna said in between sniffles.

"Of course you were to kind to ever be mad at anyone."Damson said.

"It's just too much for me when I read mom's journal and that book I got! It was like my whole world collapsed."Luna said leaning entirely on Damson.

"it's fine we'll pull through this and we will ask mom and dad about it when we reunite with them ok? They should have something to explain it for."Luna started sobbing on Damson's arm.

"it's alright let it all out it must have hurt huh?"Luna weakly nodded although Damson didn't see it felt her head move like it.

"you wont leave me right?"Luna looked up teary then kneeled then grabbed Luna by the shoulder.

"Were sibling I will never and I mean never seperate you hear me?"Luna nodded then smiled.

"Thanks Damson I needed that."Luna said as she leaned in on hugged in return.

"Now I wonder how Blood and Onyx are doing?"Luna said as she walked then sat down.

"they'll be okay that's for sure."Damson said as he also took up and sat down beside Luna.

meanwhile

Blood and Onyx stealthily lurked around the area weaving from Building to building."told you running around the city would help practice our ability to navigate places."Onyx said as he grabbed onto a ledge and pulled himself was already on the other side vaulting over a ventilation duct.

"Fine i'll admit it was fun but we need to keep quiet."Blood jumped of the ledge then landed into a building through a window rolling to the window for quickly followed behind as they looked for any activity."hmmmm, no traces so far."Blood took a pair of compound goggles then used them to scout the area."yep deserted and look at that."Blood spotted a small group of whitefang grunts approach a block nearby.

"got movement?"Onyx looked out using his semblance also found the group Blood spotted."should we follow them?"Blood nodded as he quickly railed over the window."hey! Don't go rushing in."Onyx also railed over the window and joined Blood on the ground."at least make sure it's safe when we go move."Blood rolled his eyes as he crouched down.

"fine let me handle this."Onyx used his semblance to scout the area and found no grunts within the immediate zone."alright it's safe."Blood nodded as he turned around and started moving,Onyx right behind them.

The city was more barren and outlandish than they could imagine but they had to focus on the mission, after their ten minutes of walking Blood and Onyx reached the destination of that group."quick get up."Blood scaled up the building reaching the third floor of the five story building.

Onyx he reached the Floor Blood was in he saw Blood kneeling down looking at the scene before them."oh my god"Onyx was simmilarly shocked seeing what was happening before them, Atlesian paladins carrying cargo,soldiers unloading a couple of bombs and a massive train that is being loaded."quck take a freaking picture!"Blood yelled in a way that only the two of them can hear fumbled out of shock but quickly grabbed hold of his phone then snapped a photo spanning the majority of the room.

"alright let me text viper."Blood quickly texted waited for a reply.

"what are you texting him?"Onyx said as he quickly sent the photo as well.

"oh just asking him to give permission to change this to a strike."Onyx eyes lit up.

"What?! Are you insane?! With all those grunts we'll be dead."Onyx exclaimed still taking to note where the are.

"what other choice do we have? You know very well they look almost done i'd give them twelve hours."Blood said.

"fine i'll admit they do look unprepared for an immediate threat, but this is suicide!"Onyx said as he peeked out the window for a brief moment.

Blood's scroll lit up as he read it."hmmmmm he says he got orders from... General Ironwoods himself?".

"He uses Viper to give our orders but he really has an interest for us huh?"Onyx said.

"that's getting off topic now he says we should regroup and wait for an opportunity to strike quick and hard."Blood stood up and walked to the window."we are to report when the strike is done then we will escape for evac."Blood then balanced himself on it."but we will get Damson and Luna to ready themselves."Blood fell backwards of the followed as he jumped through, planting his feet on a wall, he skid on the wall before letting go as he dropped down."alright race you to vantage point."Blood said as he followed as Blood and he both approached the block away from them to reach Damson and Luna.

meanwhile.

Luna waited as she looked out the window on the third floor of the building they used as a base."it's getting late."Luna looked at her scroll."close to midnight."Damson walked up.

"are they back yet?"Damson looked out the window."doesn't look like it."

"maybe they're taking their time?"Luna suggested.

"look over there."Damson pointed to two running figures heading straight to them."yeah that's definitely them."Damson looked out the sees a deep three story drop and a rooftop opposite to them in an equal height.

Damson stepped back as Luna jumped to the other mustered up the strength to jump to the other side rolling to soften the landing.

"looks like you two are ready."Blood said as he jumped over the building's horizon and scaling right behind him and pulled himself up.

"so what's the plan now?"Luna patted herself down.

"change of plans this mission will get real dangerous,we will strike them and interfere with their plans."Blood knelt down Onyx right behind him,Luna and Damson sat down in front of them.

Blood took out his blade and carved a small map."okay so this is the plan."Everyone will meet up in this tower take a sniping position here,make sure you cover our me and Damson will sneak up through the cargo area here and we will deal with everything from here to will then move through there and steal a bomb that was brought here and he will set it up on the train they will use here."Blood retracted his blade and stood up."are those instructions clear?".The team nodded."we will set out in the next hour so be ready."

Luna and Damson walked back to the building through the window as Blood and Onyx stayed behind."you know,I nevr thought we'd be doing this in two years."Onyx said staring at the area they saw the operation being held.

"yeah me I would have wanted it this way."Blood said traces of determination and anger hang in his voice.

"Maybe, but at least after this wars over we can hang out like back then."Onyx reminiscing in the old days.

"yeah, like old times buddy."Blood said as he turned around and jumped in,Onyx right behind him.

an hour later.

The four met up in the tower after preparing Luna walked over to the window and set up her sniping position."wait can you take out that group there?"Blood pointed to a pair of grunts far from the main force and out of their nodded as she turned her weapon to it's bow form and shot two quick two arrows landed squarely on their chests causing them to fall flat on their back writhing in pain."alright let's move."Blood leapt off Damson jumping in right behind sent a line off into the distance and quickly zipped through the air."hey Damson can you like tell her to open fire over there?"Damson nodded.

the two ran forward a bit then Damson turned back and gave a few hand a short silence Blood. Noticed multiple arrows fly in the sky."alright let's get cracking."Blood and Damson ran in.

Onyx watched the scene as he ran into used his semblance to scout the area and saw four grunts moving his way."this will get messy."Onyx turned the other corner avoiding the vision of the incoming then advanced forward stealthily.

Luna kept watch over Damson and Blood as they crept around the area."not much grunts moving near their position."Luna looked over to a train track line near where a train is."just a couple crates,that guy who shot me and some grunts."Luna's hair stood on as she felt a bit of stayed silent before spinning around and parrying a she saw a girl almost her height."how did I not see her?"Luna turned her weapon into it's sword form and parried a blow from what seems to be an umbrella thrusted forward but dodged to the side then sent a high kick,which Luna sidestepped, stepped forward then slashed at her opponent but she stepped back then sat on the window Luna was watching grew tired of her dodging her hits as she ran forward and went for a girl shattered into pieces."what the?"Luna looked around to see no traces of her."this can't be right."Luna looked out only to be immediatley swept of her feet,her head hitting the floor she passed out from the blow right after.

Blood looked to see a group of whitefang approach nearby."ok those i'm sure are just a stray group if im correct we'll just take them out."Blood pulled Damson in."look we will strike that group when they turn the corner over there ok?"Damson nodded as he and Blood stood by the corner waiting for their chance to a short while they saw the group turn the corner."lets go."Blood and Damson ran to they could react Damson batted three of them out Blood jumped them kicked down on the other grunt."quick let's put them there."Damson helped Blood pull the unconscious memebers into an empty building.

"i'll go get the other bodies ok?"Damson left off,leaving Blood to set the bodies there.

while he was busy pushing them into a small corner he heard footsteps behind him."hey Damson can you set them there?"Blood pointed to the corner before being struck on the side of the head, he gagged as he fell on the ground on final kick to the back of his head knocked him out.

Onyx waited at the spot he was suppose to wait at before Blood gave the signal to move."it's taking an awful lot of time for them."Onyx sighed."well atleast they will get the job done."

Onyx used his semblance to see a knocked out Blood being pulled out of a building by a grunt few other grunts were watching the scene."damnit Blood."Onyx tried to get out but a figure stood in his way."i'm assuming you are Neo?"the girl simply walked forward and smirked."not falling for that."Onyx said as he pulled out his hammers transformed them into his guns then fire a few dodged quickly and rushed sidestepped as he transformed his weapon back rushed him again,which Onyx sidestepped.

he then immediately went for a downwards strike but his hand got caught in the handle of what seems to be an turned her umbrella twisting Onyx's hand and forcing him to drop one of his used one of his feet to catch the falling hammer mid air kick it back up into his hand."She is very skilled,I shouldn't underestimate stepped back a doing the circled each other,after a while she dropped her stance and stood still."is she seriously underestimating me? Still I shouldn't underestimate her."Onyx thought before the handle of her umbrella caught him in the neck and forced him down."what the-?"Onyx choked as he hit the floor."how did she do that? I was watching her the entire time."Onyx looked up at smirked as she looked down at him, she then raised her foot."oh crap."Onyx thought as she planted her foot straight as his head,Onyx falling unconscious at the blow.

later

"Hey! wake up"Onyx awoke to Luna trying to shake him a little dazed looked around to see grey metal walls with a few wooden crates stacked compactly near each other."oh good your awake.

"huh? wait? Blood and Damson are in Trouble! we have to-"Onyx said immediately before noticing them tied up right next to him.

"oh yeah we all got captured huh?"Luna nodded causing Onyx to sigh."damnit I knew it wasn't safe."Onyx looked over to see Blood and Damson still unconscious.  
Onyx looked around to see where they are."is this in the train?"Luna nodded.

"Yeah they dragged us all here when we got knocked out. They also took our weapons."Onyx felt his belt using his hands that were tied together and didn't feel his weapons.

"Damn they did take our weapons. Where are they anyway?"Luna looked over to a small window out a stood up walked up to it to see their weapons piled up there."So how will we get them? and first how t=do we untie these things?"Luna sighed as she used her semblance he more gas like state caused the ropes to fall off as she returned to her normal state."oh that's! so can you untie these?".Luna nodded as she untied them.

"Now how do we get our weapons?".Luna looked around and found vent."oh yeah you can use your semblance to get through with that but I will check to see if it's safe."Onyx used his semblance to scout the area. the train cart they were currently in was in the mouth of the train tunnel he also saw no guards watching the area."alright it's safe."Luna nodded as she used her semblance to go through the vent.

"Huh? where are we?"Blood awoke rubbing the side of his head which suffered a blow. Damson awoke as well making groaning noises.

"we got captured. That's what happen."Onyx went over and helped untie them.

"Where's Luna?"damson said as he looked around.

"She went out to get our stuff so can you stay quiet until she returns?" Blood and Damson nodded as they sat watching the door.

After a short while Luna opened the door throwing their weapons in front of them."Alright guys let's get out of here."The three nodded as they picked up their weapons and they exited the train cart Damson closed the door to not make it look suspicious."Watch out because there are a few approaching guards coming soon so we have to make a run for that spot over there."Luna pointed to a building nearest to them.

"alright let's go" Blood crouched and quickly sneaked to the building the rest kept by a few crates for cover and heard movement causing him to stop."shhh" Onyx nodded as he layed then gave a signal to continue. After a short crawl through the area they quickly dashed around the corner for a few breaths.

"What now?"Onyx asked as Blood looked around the thought then he jumped up barely clinging onto a window ledge as he pulled himself up, he then put his hand out."Damson go first i'll go the other window." Damson nodded as he took Blood's hand and pulled up while Onyx scaled the other sode Luna right under explosion could be heard at their location.

"alright let's see if anything changed down there."Blood said as he approached a window opposite to them Onyx followed right behind.

"what can you see?"Onyx asked as he reached the he saw a familiar red hooded figure."I don't get it how does she always get into this mess?"another explosion rang out.

"I don't know either but if she is here she can't be alone."Blood noticed Roman point his weapon at her while she was lying on the floor."hey ask Damson and Luna to back me up and fast."Onyx could barely answer before seeing Blood leap out of the window.

Blood quickly used his height advantage use his flamethrowers to propel him quick enough to land a kick sending him back.

"you!?"Ruby was surprised at Blood's sudden appearance.

Blood immediatley knocked the gun out the Whitefang grunt's hands next to him before landing another high kick.

"yeah me and were kind of in a bind right now, so can you get the hell out of here!"Blood noticed whitefang grunts running over to the scene.

"You got out already?"Roman exclaimed as he tried to get up still dazed from the kick and saw the rest of Blood's friend show up."all of you escaped? Can't you brats give me a break."

Blood noticed Ruby sitting behind him."hey I said go! We can handle this."she nodded as she dashed away."wow she's fast."

"Now what to do?"Blood said as he watched the grunts took this opportunity to stand and run away from Blood.

"hey quick get that blasted thing and get a move on the train starts now!"he shouted at the approaching grunts.

"but we have-"a grunt was held by the collar by Roman.

"this train start now! Do it or we're all dead!"The grunt nodded as he and a few others ran to cart and started pushing it.

The rest of the grunts rushed to attack the, Onyx, Luna and Damson took up defensive stances readying against the charging being outnumbered their skill difference proved to much and they fell quickly.

"Quick on the train their shipping weapons into Vale through that tunnel line."Blood said as he ran toward attacking any whitefang member in their way thinking of no other solution nodded as he followed suite with Luna and Damson.

Blood ran quickly then leapt for the train's back car he barely grabbed the ledge his knees hit the cold steel of the train but he pulled himself over watching as Onyx,Luna and Damson jump on aswell."quick get some cover I don't think they noticed us in the confusion."the four then Jumped down into the train compartment they were held in."alright lay low for a bit." Blood said as he took a hiding spot.

"alright get to your stations were leaving now!" Roman's voice could be heard through a speaker system.

after a short while.

"alright I think were safe to go up and sabotage this thing."Blood said the train still making noises on the old he got up through a sky window he felt a sudden presence and sidestepped a quick blow,turning around in instinct her saw five figures. Ruby,Blake a green haired man with a white hiared girl along with a yellow haired green haired man was holing a cudgel which Blood sidestepped.

"wait! He's a friend!"Ruby said as she pulled back the the man.

"hey Blood you alright?"Onyx said as he climbed up, Luna using her semblance to quickly navigate up and Damson climbing up last.

"yeah i'm fine"Blood looked at the other people."but why are you here?"Blood asked.

"the whitefang laded weapons, mechs and androids in this train we have to stop him."Blood nodded.

"hey Ruby you know these people?"the yellow haired girl asked.

"Ruby, would you care to explain who these people are?"the green haired man asked.

"oh yeah we met them at the docks but they asked not to mention them for reasons."Ruby said.

"yeah, formalities and all but the train cart just got detached!"Damson said as he jumped to the next and the rest followed too along with Ruby and the others.

"That was close everyone ok?"Blood said as the train cart exploded behind from the smoke was a horde of grimm as a hole blasted open through the tunnel showing the upper world.

"Their leading Grimm to the city! They strapped explosive to the cars and detach them, making openings!"the green haired man said quickly.

"guess that means we have to stop it."Blood said to the rest all nodding in agreement.

"hey this one detaching too!"the group all crossed to the next car.

"we'll go down" Luna said as Damson and she climbed down the car and cut an opening then climbed through.

"You three, help them out and stop the bombs!"the green haired man said as Blake and the two other girls went down.

"I guess that means we go up."Blood said seeing the clear path infront of them."quick run!."Blood and Onyx ran forward with Ruby and the green haired man.

multiple Atlesian paladins climbed up."well crap."Blood said as he stopped.

"we do have quite a problem."the green haired man said as he took a sip out of a thermos.

"your drinking in a fight?"Blood said in disbelief while he turned his thermos into a cudgel with a small flame at it's tip.a dog came barking surprising Onyx and startling Blood as it leaped into the air and was batted by him setting him on fire and blew one paladin of the train exploding when it hit the paladin pointed it's gun at the four before being blasted off by more fireballs fired by the cudgel."Well at least it cleared the path let's go!" The rest nodded as they moved forward.

down in the train.

Luna and Damson rushed forward with three others behind looked back at them."we'll clear a path you guys go ahead."they nodded as Luna used her semblance's ghost like form to distract approaching grunts while Damson batted them aside. They continued to the next cart seeing the girl that knocked them out earlier sitting in anticipation."let me take this one on!"the yellow haired girl said as she fired a round from her weapon which appear to be the girl to be distracted giving Luna, Damson, Blake and the white haired girl an opening to get through.

in the next cart there we much less grunts but the ones inside were much more well equipped and adopted a much more complicated stance."hey you two go ahead me and Luna will handle these."Damson said as he used his halberd to sieze one by the shoulder and force him used one of her tricks, charge toward her opponent use her semblance to shift through and disorient her opponent and strike from quiickly took two the other two an opportunity to run and Luna rushed towards and blocked the door to the next cart.

on top of the train.

Blood ducked and weaved around the Atlesain paladins surrounding him giving Onyx, Ruby and the other man openings for shots against them."this is getting tight."Blood thought as he took a packet of red dust, spread it in the air and lit it up. The resulting explosion knocked one of the paladins off and Blood jumped back using the force of the blast leaving a smoke cloud that quickly dissipated.

"woah! you ok?".Ruby asked as Blood coughed from the smoke.

"I'm fine".Blood stood up as Onyx shot the engine of the other paladin attacking them is fell off into the tracks,fireballs struck another one off.

More paladins climbed up."this is taking to long! Quick all of you rush to the front I will handle these."the green haired man said as the dog that he batted earlier jumped onto his shoulders

"But-"Ruby asked but was immediately cut off.

"It will be fine."Blood and Onyx nodded as they quickly weaved and dodged past the paladins, Ruby following closely behind.

"Quick the front doesn't look far ahead."Blood said as he sprinted forward.

when they reached the front the others climbed up from the front car."hey are you all alright?"the white haired girl emerged with the rest behind her.

"yeah were fine."Ruby said as they all looked ahead.

"Is that a solid wall right ahead of us?!"Damson said shocked at the sudden collision course infront of them.

"don't worry i'll handle this!"the white haired girl said as an ice wall appeared before them.

"Brace for impact!"Blood said as he ducked woth everyone at the eventual impact.

"Aagh!"Blood said as the train impacted the wall the barrier made, blocked the brunt of the was dazed despite the softened blow but he felt concrete at his hands."huh?"Blood thought as he heard alarms going around with screams of terror present.

"Blood are you alright?"Luna said as she helped Blood up along with Onyx.

"what happened?"Blood said dazed and barely standing.

"take a good look man."Blood heard Onyx's voice and complied. He saw people running around grimm running rampant ariund causing chaos and destruction.

"What the?"Blood looked around in surprise at the scene.

"grimm are everywhere!"Damson said as he impaled a beowolf on this stomach and slamming it down overhead, it evaporated in an instant.

Blood looked around and saw Ruby and Blake with their friends near some rubble."hey guys you hurt?"Ruby responded.

"No! Were fine!"Blood notioned Onyx, Luna and Damson to follow him as he joined up with Ruby's friends.

"I hope this isn't everyone capable of dealing with these hings because they're everywhere!"Blood said as he stabbed another beowolf running at them.

"don't worry! let me call someone!"Ruby said as she took out her scroll.

"ok but be quick!"Blood said as he ran off to protect some civilians caught up in the horde of Grimm.

"Luna get up with me we'll have a better view up there."Luna heard Onyx as she saw Onyx standing up on the roof shooting at grimm down nodded as she climbed up the rubble and turned her weapon to it's gun form.

"Alright time to go kill these things again."Damson ran up then pierced an ursa through the chest ripping his halberd back out of it.

Blood navigated the battlefield quickly dispatching any grimm he striking down a boarbatusk he was tackled from the back by a beowolf."crap!"Blood thought as the beowolf was about to slam down on him it was shot through the head by Onyx."thanks For covering my back Onyx."Blood thought as he stood up and retreated back to his group.

"hey your other friends here yet?"Blood asked Ruby whilst she swung her scythe on a king taijitu.

A bullhead came from the sky and from it four more teens dropped out."there they are!"Ruby exclaimed at the sight of them.

"well they will be a great help right now!"Blood said as he struggled against an ursa before being sliced in half by Ruby.

"i've got you back!"Ruby sliced another beowolf running around.

Damson ran around finding any immediate threats."ok most civilians in the area should be safe. So we should focus on keeping the grimm from spreading into the city."Damson thought as he batted a group of beowolfs saw a group of approaching ursas as he prepared to charge at them the yellow haired girl took them all out in one punch."wow she's strong stronger than me even."Damson thought as he swatted a beowolf away.

"hey look at that!"Onyx pointed out at the sky seeing many bullheads appear.

"hey that's the Atlesian military!"Blood said as he looked up into the sky.

"alright here's the final stretch and it's time to give it our all!"Blood said causing Ruby to smiled as he charged at the grimm as the many Atlesian knights dripped from the sky.

many more groups of people about Blood's age were on the ground too."alright this should be all."Blood said as he took deep looked around seeing some older people with weapons showing up one carrying a wand pulled the debris of the train crash and covered the hole, stopping the emerging Grimm.

After a short while the situation has been resolved and everyone gathered up."ok im pretty sure we all need a proper introduction." Ruby nodded as she turned to her other friend.

"these two are Blood and Onyx. I met them at the docks with Blake and Sun"Ruby introduced them.

"and you never told us a thing about it?"the white haired girl asked.

"well they personally asked us not to mention it."Ruby scratched the back of her head in an apologetic fashion.

"why would they ask that?"the white haired girl turned to Blood and Onyx causing them to look at eachother and nodding.

"you see we were working as recruits in the Atlesian military and I was pretty sure anonymity was very important."the girl didn't look satisified with the answer.

"anyway this is Yang,my sister and this is weiss."Ruby introduced the other two with her and Blake.

"Weiss as in Weiss schnee? The heiress of the Schnee dust company?"Onyx asked.

"yes, yes I am."Weiss replied.

"and what about those two?"Ruby looked over to Luna and Damson.

"oh right,you didn't meet them at the is Luna and this is Damson."Bloo introduced the Luna and Damson to the rest.

"so all of you work for the Atlesian military?"Weiss asked.

"well recruits for me and Damson but i'm pretty sure Blood and Onyx are actual memebers."Luna replied.

"well how long were you in the military then?"Weiss asked at Blood and Onyx.

"we both served in it for two years".the answer caused the Ruby and her friends to looked shocked.

"t-two years?"Ruby looked surprised.

"Yeah but it was quite uneventful if you ask me."Onyx replied thinking of what he did for the past two years.

"well I can agree on that."Viper said as he approached Blood and the rest with a cup of coffee in his hand."just got back from a mission and have to deal with a breach because of whitefang activity in mount Glenn."

"Viper it's fine, we handled it." Blood replied to the half asleep Viper.

"fine but I don't want to hear trouble in the next seven hours you hear?"Viper said as he mumbled and walked off.

"oh so you two must be Blood and Onyx."A man in a formal uniform approached them.

"General Ironwood? In person? Oh uh..sir"Blood and Onyx saluted hastily.

"oh it's ok, I must say though you've done very well in giving a hand in the situation."he said congratulating Blood and Onyx.

"yes, thank you very much!"Onyx said.

"and you two must be the other two Viper mentioned...hmm?"General ironwood looked at Luna s if he seen something simmilar.

"Is anything wrong?"Luna asked.

"umm no I thought I was seeing things."the general walked off."i'm interested to see what will happen with you two."General ironwood walked off.

"well you two look like proper member don't you?"Ruby asked.

"uhh no, no I don't think I can even handle this kind of situation."Blood said wiping the sweat of his brows.

"hey Ruby we were worried when I got your call, so we looked for you after dealing with all the Geimm and who are those guys?"A blonde haired teen walked up with a redhaired girl, an energetic looking orange haired girl and a more exhausted looking guy with long black hair.

"oh Jaune! This is Blood, Onyx, Luna and Damson. We just finished introducing ourselves."Ruby explained the situation.

"hey my name's Jaune arc"The blonde teen introduced himself.

"yeah the name's Blood proliti."Blood replied.

"this is my team this Pyrrha, Nora and Lie.

the rest of Blood's friend introduced themselves to the others."oh, look seems like this place is going to busy in repairs for a bit."Onyx noted around him.

"ok I guess we should be off then."Jaune's team turned around and walked off."see you around I guess."Jaune waved before he went off.

"yeah we should go too hope we meet again?"Ruby asked Blood.

"yeah hope to meet again soon."Blood looked around to see familiar figures on a far roof."hopefully."Blood added below his breath.

"So you must be Blood and Onyx."Blood and Onyx turned to see a middle aged man with a cane approach them."I've heard quite a bit about you from Ironwood."

"thank you sir, but who are you?"Onyx asked.

"oh right where re my manners? Im Proffesor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy."the mention of Beacon catching Onyx' and Blood's attention.

"wait Beacon? As in Beacon academy the one for training huters and huntresses?"Blood sounded amazed.

"yes and I was wondering if you all were willing to enroll."Ozpin asked.

"well yeah it was my father's last wishes to train as a I want to avenge him."Blood looked at the professor with determined eyes.

"red eyes? But that is a unique shade of it?"Ozpin said.

"sorry but what was that?"Blood asked.

"nothing I was just wondering."Ozpin replied.

"hey Blood i'm pretty sure you should take his offer."Viper approached from behind.

"Viper? I thought you went back."Blood said still a bit surprised.

"hey Blood what are you talking about?"Luna approached with Damson.

"Oh you see, even with your experience the outside world isn't something you can get used to. Not at your age anyway you should take his offer and train first. not that I think you're helpless or anything it's just that your not ready."Viper looked at Blood his earlier look of fatigue and annoyance has completely disappeared.

"Oh who are you two?"Ozpin looked at Luna and Damson.

"i'm Luna and this is my brother Damson."Luna replied to Ozpin.

"are your friends with those two by any chance you seemed to have been looking at them an awful lot don't you."Ozpin looked at Luna and noticed her pendant.

"that pendant seems familiar."Ozpin mumbled barely audible to them.

"yeah were friends with them."Damson answered his question.

"that is a unique pendant you have."Ozpin commented on Luna's pendant.

"oh you mean this? It's just my grandmother's that's what my mother told me anyway."Luna said holding the pendant up.

"interesting."Ozpin mumbled again.

"anyway,Blood. I was wondering if you were going to take my offer."Ozpin looked over too Blood.

"yeah I will I have no idea what to do right now but what my dad asked me too but give me a moment."Blood said as he turned to Luna and Damson guys."hey do you guys want to enroll in Beacon academy?"Blood asked Luna who was thinking.

"you mean the hunter school here? Yeah I always liked hunters my mother always tell tales about them doing good and being heroes and I always wanted to be something like that!"Luna said optimistically."what about you Damson?"

"I don't know but if that means we can become better fighters and stop these whitefang people i'll do it."Damson said.

Blood nodded as he looked over to Ozpin."all four of you i'm assuming. Ok I all expect you in two days so be prepared for your entrance exam."Ozpin said.

"entrance exam? As in written work?"Blood said in contemplation.

"No this is a hunter school just don't worry about it you'll just fine."Viper looked over to Damson."good luck."Surprising Damson.

"what does that mean?! I'm not going to survive this?"Damson scrambled to make a rational sentence.

"just make sure you do a roll."Viper said as he walked off.

"that makes no sense."Damson said as calmed down to a more tired state.

"it'll be fine. Anyway you all should start packing not like you have much but being prepared is something you all should practice."Viper walked and everyone else followed home.

a few hours later.

Blood was packing fairly slowly due to the amount of time he had although he wasn't being lazy as to simply forget any important items."jackets,shirts,pants...no boxers. Hey Onyx! Can you like pass me everything in that drawer?"Onyx opened the drawer and tossed about seven boxers to Blood.

In Luna and Dasmon' room they were packing aswell although much quicker and surplrisingly efficiently."here you forgot this."Luna handed Damson a small box of ammunition. He took them and thanked her as Luna took a few shirts put them in a small looked around the room to see nothing she left behind."ok I think this is everything."Luna exhausted fell backwards on the bed and immediately slept,Damson watching his sister closely decided to lay a blanket on her then continued packing amidst her sleeping.

elsewhere

Ozpin sat down on his chair and opened his computer then looked at a file containg information he had received about Blood from general Ironwood. He took a sip of coffee as reas the details carefully."why would you suddenly let for more children into this school who, I'm sure have no past training or formal experience?"a woman asked him.

"I have a feeling he has some interesting backgrounds. Here you can read it he is related to Claret mary."The woman made a surprised face as she walke over to check the details herself.

"So he is but why would Ironwood trust him?"the woman asked adjusting her glasses reading the details.

"He explained to me everything. They're past crimes were pardoned because of twenty years ago."Ozpin sipped his coffee again as he looked at another file.

"twenty years ago? You mean the attempted assassination? What did she have to do with it?The woman looked at another file containing information about Luna.

"not just her but her husband and these ones."Ozpin highlighted a name near the list of related relatives.

"She's a Violet?"the woman made a shocked expression."that can't be she would be a danger to everyone!"

"I told you don't worry. I met her prsonally already she works for Ironwood now she simply asked for a short leave because of some people who want revenge."Ozpin looked at the file."although her file does not contain information about..."Ozpin looked intrigued.

"maybe they simply didn't include it?"the woman contributed an explanation.

"maybe but this information is to personal to not include she told it to me herself."Ozpin finsihed looking at the files and closed his computer."you don't mind making me another cup?"Ozpin gave the mug he used to the woman she just simply nodded as she walked off.

two days later.

Blood, Onyx, Luna and Damson entered an airship carryin mostly a few bags and small suitcase."well guess this is our flight." Blood sat down near a window Onyx sat down mext to him with Luna and Damson.

"you know I think it's best we do this."Luna said Onyx only one who heard it whilst the others got comfortable.

"yeah sounds right I guess."Onyx replied.

"If it's enough to forgive for whatever mother did I will,"Luna thought as she sat peacefully and quietly.

after a short while Onyx looked out the window."Is that it?"Luna, Blood and Damson walked over to see the big building off the horizon.

"yeah that's the one I think."Blood looked out the window.

"Beacon academy."Blood and his friends looked in awe as they saw the sight before them then returned to where they sat.

 **Sorry for the long wait, school has been way tougher this year and i've never been so depressed about my grades before, although I really wanted to have this out by oct 22(volume 4 premiere (WOO!) well I have a short school break now so hopefully I can finish as much as I can for the next chapter.**


	6. Hard work

**This will probably be the last chapter I would post in a while since school is going to be up again.**

After a trip by airship Blood and his friends disembarked into the scholl grounds of beacon academy."now what do we do?"Onyx looked around to familiarize with his being surrounded by new stundents who also entered he saw a frinedly face off the distance.

"hey Rusty! Is that you?"Onyx called out to his friend that he earlier met.

"Onyx? Is that you? You finally decided to enter?."Onyx hugged his old friend him returning in kind.

"well we did get invited but what do we do now?" Rusty stepped back to think of an answer.

"oh yeah you just head to the ampitheater over there."Rusty pointed to a building off into the distance where new students were heading towards.

"ok thanks but we have to head off now bye!"Onyx walked off with Blood and everyone else as they quickly joined the crowd. When they entered the glass-domed building Ozpin was standing on a circular stage infront of the new students.

"I'll keep this short. You have all come here in the pursuit of knowledge, training and acquiring new skills. Which in time, you all will use for the protection of the people. Still I see all of you are still inexperienced lacking any purpose or direction. You all believe the knowledge you could gain will be your freedom from this, but knowledge would only take you so far. It is up to you to decide that for yourself." As he walked of stage a woman stepped up.

"you all will stay in the ballroom while your initiation will be prepared."the woman directed students into another area.

"well I guess we'll just hang here while we wait for the initiation."Blood sat down near the entrance they had just passed through and layed his bag near , Onyx and Damson following near him.

"so we just wait here until we do the entrance examination?"Damson asked as he pulled out s weapon along with a cloth.

"yep"Luna snwered as she took out a book she bought earlier before looked at the cover of the book Luna was reading.

"that book is for seventeen and above, how did you get that?"Damson looked at her with a bit of confusion."

"I asked Onyx to buy it for me."Damson gave a hostile glare to Onyx who stayed still acting like the conversation never happened.

"what's in it?"Damson threateningly said. Onyx tried to organize his thoughts at Damson's threats.

"just violence and gore that's all!"Onyx hastily said.

"oh ok." Damson sat back down satisfied with the answer.

"is he really that fine with you and all these violent stuff?" Onyx was confused at the anti-climactic reply.

"remember those two gorey movies we found in the drawer near the desk?" Onyx's eyes lit up."those were mine's" Luna awkwardly laughed as Onyx felt guilty about the hard time he gave Blood about it.

"it's fine, It's just that I don't do well with violence and all that very detailed gore." Onyx simply sat down resting for a while.

Fifteen minutes later.

The loud speaker system i. The room turned on as a voice came from it."please all new first years head to the cliff for your initiation immediately." The speaker went out as new students picked up and went off.

"guess that's the time."Blood stood up and helped Dasmon up aswell. Luna picked up her sheathe and stuffed her book in her bag as she went to the doorway?

"alright let's go."Blood said as he Onyx, Luna and Dasmon headed for the cliff.

When they arrived they were at the edge of a cliff beyond the view was a forest covering the ground below. As Blood approached he noticed multiple silver tiles layed on the ground before them. There Ozpin and a woman stood infront of them."for some this is where their years of hardwork pay off, for some this is where it ends." Blood felt a little uneasy at the statement realizing he never had any formal training."although some of you are not aware of how we make teams I will be explicitly clear it will be done today." Onyx and Damson were a bit confused at the process which Ozpin would describe."these...teams will be you group for as long as you study at Beacon, so it will be in your best interests to be with someone you can work with." Luna felt a bit overwhelmed at the lasting effect of the initation."with that said your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with after landing."Blood, Onyx, Luna and Damson were shocked at the shear simplicity of the partnership process.

"The first person you make eye contact with?" Blood said a bit looked at him and nodded.

"but...what landing are you taking about?"Onyx asked curious about a detail in his last statement.

"Oh? Didn't Viper tell you? You all will be launched off this cliff."everyone who would have been participating the initiation were shocked to hear this news.

"how?"Damson asked nervously, Blood noticed his legs were noticeably shaky.

Ozpin simply walked up to one of the silver tiles."these are launch pads." Ozpin continued his explanation.

"Down in the forest are packs of grimm so I wouldn't advice you to take this test lightly. The objective right now is that there is a temple distant from this cliff. You all in pairs will pick one and bring it back to this cliff. During the entire test you will be monitored and marked as you continue but we will not intervene."Ozpin notioned all the new students to stand on the tiles."oh and before anyone asks you do have to make your own landing strategy." The students then assembled onto the launch pads.

Blood noticed Damson nervously shaking whilst standing on the platform."hey, if it makes you feel any better i'll catch you." Blood assured Damson putting his fist near him. Damson nodded as he fist bumped Blood as they were propelled into the air.

Luna was calmy looking around for any spots to auickly descend using her semblance. When she spotted a small clearing she immediately turned into her smoke like form and phased downwards.

"Ok. Now where too?"Onyx looked around as he was falling noticed a tall tree emerging through the forest layer."that looks like a safe bet." Onyx waited for a bit to get in range then used his grappling hooks and shot them at the tree.

Blood propelled himself over the air using his flamethrowers as a form of deceleration he landed slowly below the tree layer."No where's Damson?"Blood looked through some patches of open leaves to see the sky above him and saw no traces of Damson."huh thats weird I was pretty sure he was behi-"Blood said as Damson collapsed on his back toppling both of the guys.

"what the hell Blood? You said you'd catch me!" Damson said irritated and scratching a sore spot where he landed on his elbow.

"hey I lost track of you but atleast we stook together, Now let's go to that temple"Blood said as he looked around ad thinking of the directin he was supposed to go then advanced toward it with Damson.

Luna was carefully navigating the vegitation as she crept throught the forest. She heard a growl and on instinct ducked down and felt a beowolf pass by."he definitely wasn't kidding when he said not ti take this lightly."Luna turned the corner to avoid it but ended up meeting the pack it was with."whoops."Luna thought as she drew her blade and readied to face the five beowolfs infront of her. One leapt at her but she sidestepped and slashed it throught the side, it layed dead behind her as she focused on the four infront of her three of them rushed her as one stood behind."it's open!" Luna thought as she used her semblance to phase thorugh alll three and slay the one behind them. She hastily pulled the blade from it's ribcage.

Luna waited for the three to come to her so she could attack them on her own."that's odd why are they not attacking?" Luna noticed a shadow grow from behind her. Turning around only gave her enough time to block a swing from what was actually an blow propelled her to hit a tree back first causing Luna to stagger from the blow."damn that hurt."Luna thoughts as a beowolf ran to her as she hastily out her sword up in defense and caught it in the stomach. She was tired from the blow she received so she only had enough time to drop the grimm impaled onto her sword as the Ursa appracohed her."Come on you monster."Luna taunted as the Ursa raised it's paw and was about strike down. Luna tried to sidestep but her foot got stuck in the tangled roots of the trees. Luna desperately pulled her foot to no avail as the Ursa striked downwards. Luna braced herself to block the blow but it never came.

"just in time are you ok?"Onyx scaled down the tree next to Luna as he shoot the roots entangling her foot releasing it. Luna noticed the ursa blindingly swing around it she noticed it bleeding from it's eyes.

"i'm fine thanks for coming right on time."Luna saw the gathering horde of beowolfsinfront of them."we should run now." Onyx nodded as he tirned around and sprinted off signaling the beowolves to give chase.

"we can't outrun them like this!"Luna said as the beowolves stayed on their track.

Onyx used his gun and shot behind him the sound of a beowolf tumbling down was ade behind them."if your sword has a gun form I suggest you use it now!"Onyx climbed up the branches of the trees and jumped from branch to branch occasionally sending shots at the horde behind them. Luna transformed her weapon to it's gun form and turned around while she ran shot at the horde behind them."no good! We have to run faster."Onyx reloaded his guns hastily.

"Hey Blood do you hear something?"Dasmon pointed out a rumble off into the distance.

"Just a bit though, what could it be?"Blood felt the rumbling earth beneath his feet. Damson cautiously readied his weapon signaling Blood to do the same.

at that moment Onyx and Luna oassed by quickly and stopped."Damson! Blood! Grimm horde!"Onyx pointed to the impending horde charging at them.

"oh shit."Blood ran hastily alongside Onyx and Luna Damson right behind. All four rn desperateley as they all noticed a light up ahead."hey there's a clearing up ahead!" Blood said as he rushed with adrenaline. All four reached a clearing where they all have a clear view in the immediate area.

"they're still chasing us!" Onyx pointed out the rumbling trees sounds of trees collapsing were very clear in the open.

"Don't worry I has time to prepare."Dasmon knelt down and pointed his mace at the direction they were being chased from.

"I counted twenty-five beowolfs are you sure about that?"Onyx knelt behind Damson resting his guns over his shoulder.

"you're ready aren't you?" Damson said as Luna set up with her sword in it's rifle form and waited.

"I'll clear the stragglers"Blood readied behind his group's firing position. As th beowolfs charged out the woods into the clearing Onyx, Luna and Damson opened fire into the approaching horde. They horde was torn apart from the hail of lead leaving about two beowolfs coming out last, Blood charged at one using his flamethrowers with airdust to propel him then stabbing it in the head and quickly ripping his blade of it's skull and stuck his other blade and tearing it through it's back Then landed.

"Allright to the temple!"Blood ran quickly while Onyx, Luna and Damson reload their weapons before quickly following him into more woods.

"Hey Onyx where should we head?" Onyx used his semblance to get a bird's eye view of the woods he saw the temple where they were supposed to head a couple of other new students emerging from the woods and walking to it.

"well were not first but it's close. Here follow me." Onyx walked in the direction of the temple leading the way for the rest. When they arrived some other have picked up a few of the artifacts they were supposed to collect."we have to get one in our pairs we ended up in so Luna come on."Onyx walked off with Luna to go pick one to get.

Blood and Damson looked at eachother and nodded knowing they would simply pick the one closest to them."a gold rook? Chess pieces huh?" Blood inspected the thing before opening his jacket, stuffing it inside and then zipping it back up.

"are you sure that not gonna break from any blows?" Damson asked. Blood shaked his head in disagreement not finding the conversation any worthwhile continuing."fine, I'll trust you." Damson replied.

"alright let's go."Onyx said as he carried his piece a black bishop. The four walked back through the forest."hmm do you hear anything strange?" Onyx noticed a faint rumbling in the ground. Blood knelt down and felt the earth he nodded feeling the rumbles.

"Ok but what does that mean?" Luna asked unsure of what to make of the rumbling. They could hear a massive quake near by as the trees rustled nearby, Blood signaled the rest to be prepared.

suddenly two new students ran past them."Death stalker! ruuuunnn!" A boy screamed as he ran a death stalker smashed through the trees. Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement as they ran as well.

"Onyx where do we head?!" Blood said as Onyx paused then turned to the right."follow Onyx!" Blood ordered to Damson and Luna. They nodded as they ran to the right the echoes of the forest being leveled happen behind them. Blood looked back noticing the death stalker has decided to follow them."it's chasing us!" Blood began to run even faster.

Onyx lookked around while he ran to see for any hiding spots he spotted a mountain side in a near distance them."there!" Onyx through a spare dust crystal he had he looked at it which turned to be red dust crystal, he through at the death stalker and ahot it making a dust cloud. Onyx lead the others to the mountain side. When theya rrived they saw the cliff they dropped from."hey that's where we dropped from". Onyx looked up to see the cliff.

"were here huh?". Blood huffed as he approached behind Onyx. Damson looked around confused.

"where's Luna?" Onyx and Blood became more alert as they looked around."is she?" Damson met the fearful glances of Blood and Onyx, knowing there is only one thing he can think to do he gulped and ran off.

"wait! Damson!" Blood shouted before following him with Onyx.

"Gaah." Luna touched a sore spot on her leg as she hid behind a tree, the death stalker was nearby and showed no sign of leaving." I couldn't keep up my semblance long enough." Luna thought as she held her sword close to her chest incase of any passerby grimm. Her heart dropped as she heard the death stalker coming closer.

Luna closed her eyes as she noticed the death stalker pass by her. She felt nothing so she opened her eyes and saw Damson holding the death stalker back."Damson?" Luna called out to adamson who looked back at her then returned to focus on holding back the death stalker.

"you alright!?" Blood said as he caught up with Onyx. Luna nodded as Blood carried Luna up." Damson I got her let's go!" Damson smacked the death stalker downwards forcing it to stagger cak a bit giving him the opportunity to turn around and run.

when they returned to the cliff foot they noticed the gap between the ground they are currently on and the cliff they were launched from."Damn this is going to be hard." Blood said as he Luna down onto the ground, she stood up ising her sword as a form of support. The trees rumbled hard as the death stalker they recently escaped from caught up.

"We can't take it on now!" Onyx said unable to stand up from exhaustion.

"don't worry I can take it." Damson said as he readied himself.

"are you a mad man!?" Blood exclaimed at Damson's reckless idea.

"look I really haven't had an opportunity to thank you for you guys help back at Glenn, so this is the only way I can thank you guy." Damson reaided himself as the death stalker charged.

Damson gritted his teeth as the death stalker came into contact with him. His boots grinded the earth below them while he tried to slow down the death stalker. The death stalker retreated to charge again."Damson you can't handle another blwo from that thing!" Blood shouted at him. Damson shook his head not looking at Blood.

The death stalker charged againn much faster than before."Damson!" Luna shouted as the death stalker hit Damson but he didn't budge an inch causing the death stalker to be sent backwards with a simmilar looking force.

"what? He didn't move an inch." Blood looked in amazement at how firm Damson held back the death stalker with only his halberd mace.

"look you freaking monster." Damson stared into it's red eyes."I don't care what you are or what you came from. If you want to take them. You have to get through me!" Damson charged forward, jumped and then smashed down on it's head squashing it's skull. The death cried out in pain as Blood finally cut it's tail off. He knelt down in fatigue

"Blood are you ok?" Damson offered a hand to Blood. Blood picked it up and Damson pulled him up. Blood and Damson reunited with Luna and Onyx.

"now how do we get up?" Damson asked as Blood used his flamethrowers to propel him up the cliff Luna using the rest of her stamina used her semblance to navgate up the cliff leaving only Damson and Onyx.

"fine grab my back" Onyx said as he aimed his revolvers at the edge of the cliff and shot his rope dart launcher. When they reached the cliff edge Blood helped Damson off Onyx's back as he pulled himself up.

"congratulation on the success." Ozpin clapped his hands."although you were last." Blood looked around to see the other students resting arlund them.

"we were last?" Onyx said in shock. Blood awkwardly lowered his head.

"I thought we were being quite quick if you asked me." Luna comforted the weak Blood.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you all were much more...cleaner than the rest." The woman said. Blood noted the more wounded and exhausted students around them.

"How is your leg Luna?" Damson asked Luna as she held onto her leg.

"nothing permanent I just tripped quickly and it got sore." Luna replied.

"however, Damson" Blood approached Damson."how did you take that blwo wothout budging?" Damson though before onyx came forward.

" I think I have an explanation for that." Onyx made a smug look. Blood was always a bit disapproving of Onyx's occasional smartass attitude but simply nodded waiting for his explanation." It's simply his semblance" Damson and Blood's face lit up.

"Oh yeah we never knew what was your semblance anyway." Damson modded in agreement."then what is it Onyx?" Blood asked for an explanation.

"it's simply the reflection of force through any medium." Damson looked confused. Onyx took note of it and came up with an explanation."it simply means you can reflect any amount of force, assuming you have the stamina for it through anything let's say your weapon and deal back any force applied to you back at them in equal with you suffering none of the original blow." Damaon tried to make sense of it.

"So when they hit me I don't get damaged but they do?" Onyx thought about it for a moment and replied.

"well it wont hurt as much as it would have but the knockback and nerve wracking effects of said blow would have applied." Damson looked mcuh less confused but still couldn't fully comprehend it."it's simple you can't get hurt, well not that you can feel it but they do." Damson nodded finally taking in the entire explanation."guess he still shaken up from that blow huh?" Onyx thought confused by Damson's less comprehending abilities right now.

"Anyway we will all gather in the auditorium for the forming of the teams so please follow me."Ozpin headed towards the auditorium to form the teams Blood picked himself up and followed with Onyx, Luna and Damson.

during the ceremony.

Blood was chatting with Onyx as the teams were formed."so you think we'll end up being in the same team?" Onyx thought about it.

"you know with the teamwork and closeness we showed today he'll probably have us working with Luna and Damson since, well we do work together real well." Blood gave an unsure look as another team was applauded.

"Blood proliti, Onyx arakul, Luna dusk and Damson dusk you." Blood and his friends stepped forward."you all have taken the bishop and rook so you all will be known as team BOLD from this day forward led by... Blood proliti." Blood and his fomrally anounced team nodded as they walked back into the crowd.

"yes! We all got into the same team." Blood celebrated as Onyx fist bump with. Damson just smiled but was pulled into a group high five they also asked Luna to join but she simply smiled and politley refused their offer." Come on your no fun sometimes." Luna sighed as she went in aswell.

"Guess you guys are the new team around huh?" Blood heard Ruby approach them with her team.

"well I did ended up as team leader but I don't know. Leadership is not really my kind of thing." Blood felt awkward as his position of team leader.

" I'm sure you'll get used to it." Ruby encouraged Blood. Blood brushed it off slightly not used to his more pivotal role.

"well I guess I could use a drink to celebrate." Damson said enthusiastically.

"I don't mind a bottle of booze for this kind of celebration." Yang said confidently.

"Damson do you always have to bring alchohol up?" Onyx said frustratedly.

"your only mad because you never beat me in drinking games." Damson said in a smug voice infuriating Onyx.

"It's not my fault you can take alchohol like it doesn't exist." Onyx commented on Damson's near immunity to intoxication.

"I really don't think that the forming of a team is this important to celebrate this far on." Weiss acted annoyed at yang and Damson's perhaps more exaggerated take on the situation.

"I just want to settle in before we do anything really." Luna said causing Blood to realize something important.

"oh yeah we have to settle into our dorms here first." Damson and Onyx agreed as they went to get their stuff they left outside.

"well see you guys later." Ruby waved a goodbye Blood responding in kind.

"right now where is our dorm?" Blood looked around for the dormitories but then was approached by a woman."excuse me but um do you know where the dorms are?". Blood noticed it is the same woman who was following proffesor Ozpin around.

"they are over there and formalities aside I am ms. Glynda goodwitch. I am one of your proffesors here and I am will be watxhing your progress form this day onwards."

"oh um thanks, and yes maam." Blood thanked her as he led his team to the dorms. When he entered the dorm building it is a fairly big building with many doors."now which room." Blood looked to see a notice about the new team rooms."ok let's see...we take a left here and the room is two doors past the turn on the left hallway." Blood followed the directions to reach his dorm with his team.

when they entered it was a fairly compact room with four bed and an empty shelf which two beds were placed on each side. A window was positioned opposite to the door and turning left would show the door to the bathroom then to the right were some closets."make yourselves at home I guess." Blood walked in and started unpacking. He pulled out an academy uniform that Viper gave to him alongside with everyone else and hanged it in the closet. Luna placed her books on the shelf. When Onyx began working to conceal and place there map of Vale alongside many notes inside the closte door.

"Now what do we do?" Damson asked as he finished packing. Luna simply picked up her book which she asked Onyx to buy as Blood collapsed on his bed from exhaustion."should we take a look around?" Onyx nodded and Blood stood up knowing he shoudl do it too."but uhh should we all take showers first?" Blood, Onyx and Damson's faces made a realization as they all ran to the toilet. But with Blood's semblance he could easily dodge and navigate through Damson and Onyx as they tried to overtake and slow him down and eventually got in first.

"by the way you guys have a towel?" Blood peered out seeing a towel he hanged earlier across the room. Onyx went and grabbed it."hey thanks man." Blood reached his hand out to the towel before Onyx grabbed his hand pulled him out and ran in. Damson laughed out loud.

"oh man you were played so bad man!." Damson rubbed in how Blood fell for it. Blood stood up and punched Damson in the shoulder."good that felt stronger than last time." Damson laughed even harder.

after waiting for fifteen minutes Onyx came out with the towel around his waist and his clothes on his shoulders."heres another towel." Onyx held a towel up to Blood and Damson. Blood reached for it but Damson secretley knocked on the wood closet behind him.

"got visitors man." Damson said to Blood as he went to check before he quickly grabbed the towel high fiving Onyx and ran in.

"hey theres no one there. Damson you- come on!" Blood saw the moment Damson slammed the Toilet door and the lock clicking ringed in the room.

"don't feel so down Blood this was only fair for using your semblance." Blood look confused at Onyx's explanation."were not that different in skill so that was the only plausible explanation." Blood gave a surrenduring look. Onyx grabbed some spare clothes and went to get changed.

"Luna are you staying?" Luna put down her book nodded and pulled it back up and flicked a page. Damson went out and changed too. Blood went in the toilet.

after a short ten minutes Blood finally changed into his other clothes."we'll be out for a while ok?" Damson said to Luna who raised a thumbs up to them.

Luna read her book for the next few minutes."finally. I was wondering when they started using those new knives to cut out their-". Luna read before she heard a knock on the door. When Luna opened the door she saw Ruby and Yang outside.

"we came to welcome on your first day so where's Blood and everyone else?" Ruby came in with Yang.

"they went out to see the school grounds." Luna explained as she sat on her bed.

"huh I though you all would be much less, in the mood to go around school after initiation." Ruby sat on the bed opposite to Luna.

"yeah but they do want to get everything done and over with." Luna replied.

"hey. What's this?" Ruby tried to open the book but Luna snatched it from her. Ruby snatched it again in a flash surprising Luna, But before she opened it Luna grabbed it. Ruby went in for the book again but Luna used her semblance making Ruby go through her.

"woah how did you do that?" Yang asked looking surprised as Ruby put her hand thorugh Luna and pull it back out.

Luna went back to her normal state and explained."well it's my semblance for sure. I can turn into this smoke like form and any object I touch turns into it too." Luna demonstrated again.

"That's so cool! But what about your weapon?" Ruby leaned in on Luna.

"You want to see it? Ok I guess." Luna pulled her sword of her sheathe. Ruby grabbed it and started inspecting it and looking at every single inch.

"does this have any transformations?" Ruby asked Luna.

"just a bow and a rifle." Luna demonstrated every form for her.

"thats great." Ruby said gleefully.

"so I guess they wont be back for a while?" Yang asked not noticing the time passing.

"Yeah this conversation has went longer than it felt but I guess they would still have a few more places to go right now." Ruby picked up and left with yang.

"See you guys next time!" Ruby waved as she closed the door. Luna waved back as she got her book back and continue reading.

"yep" Luna said with a wide smile across her face."that part was brutal." Luna thought to herself as she finished reading a page.

meanwhile.

Blood, Onyx and Damson walked around school grounds as Blood checked a map of beacon on his scroll."alright so we've been to the lecture hall and dining room so we should go to the library next." Blood pointed to a small spot on scroll Onyx and Damson looked over his shoulder to see the area.

"what about that tower over there?" Damson pointed to a high tower off into the distance. Blood looked down on his scroll to see for a name.

"that is beacon tower which is also the tower for the cross continental transmit system." Damson looked at the soaring tower of into the distance."but wow it's huge." Blood made note of it's huge size.

"so theres a library?" Onyx asked.

"yeah over there." Blood lead Onyx and Damson to a giant building which Blood says is the library. When they entered they saw a giant hall with bookshelves lining the side and tables down the middle."it says there are also terminals which we can make transcontinental calls too." Onyx looked at the grand hall before them, Damson simply took a moment to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere in the building.

"I guess we all can have a break from what we've been doing." Onyx breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

"yeah we deserve it." Damson said as he strecthed.

"alright now thats all major areas covered today so I can say we can call it a day." Blood closed his scroll and left.

"right behind you." Onyx followed with Damson.

when they returned back to their dorm they found Luna still laying on her bed and going through her pile of books."have you been like that for the past hour?" Damson asked.

Luna nodded as she flicked through the pages. Onyx looked at some memos he wrote down earlier."oh yeah now we should get the schedule." Blood gave Onyx a thumbs up as he ran into his bed and thorugh the sheets over him. Damson opened his closet then picked up a beer bottle and a grabbed a cup and went to the small desk in their room close to the door.

Onyx sighed as he went out and looked for the bulletin board and snapped a quick photo of the small schedule for the next day.

"alright I got it bac-" Onyx entered the dorm only to see Blood and Damson downing shots then slowly turning to the sound of Onyx closing the door.

"what? We were gonna celebrate anyway." Onyx rolled his eyes as he joined Blood and Damson in their drinking game in celebration.

Luna secretly watched Damson and the rest as they celebrated the initiation and their so far success."maybe it would have been better if I never knew." Luna depressingly thought as she read her book. She felt her scroll vibrating in her pocket causing her to reach in her pocket and check. The text was from an anonymous number saying. " I want to talk on the roof at midnight. Make sure you're alone and keep this between us Violet." Luna's heart dropped as she finsihed reading it.

"Luna your face turned pale." Damson looked over to Luna who was stuck in a trance from reading the text.

"what? No I just wasn't drinking enough." Luna tried to sound as natural as possible. Damson shrugged it off as he tossed a water bottle near him at Luna. She caught it and layed it on the small table beside her. Luna felt uneasy and she knew she couldn't handle this alone but doesn't know who to ask for help.

"what's the time?" Blood randomly asked out of the blue. Onyx pulled out his scroll to check.

"it's 5 pm." Blood appeared to have nodded as he took a last shot and sighed.

"great now I have nothing to do. Say who wants to go back to the town for dinner?" Damson stood up as he layed his weapon on the closet. Blood did the same as he grabbed a wallet he bought before going to Beacon."Onyx you coming?" Onyx shook his head. "What about you Luna?" Luna shaked her head aswell."alright, want takeout?" Onyx nodded letting Blood and Damson head out.

Luna still worried about the text asked Onyx."Hey, Onyx.". Onyx turned his head to Luna and let her continue."There's something I just got on my scroll." Onyx's face looked intrigued as he stood up and took Luna's scroll. His eyes fixated oon the first couple sentences but was unable to read the last part of the message.

"someone wants to meet you tonight?" Onyx's looked worried. Luna wondered if Onyx was able to read the last part."I didn't even finish the message though." Luna felt relief that her full identity was not revealed.

"what are we going to do?" Luna asked a thinking Onyx.

"maybe you just go as planned but, I will watch from our dorm with my semblance and see who's there and what's happening." Luna felt unsure of the plan but trusted Onyx's thinking.

"sure, but make sure this is between us. I don't want Blood and Damson to be involved." Onyx thought for a bit but agreed it would be for the best.

"But know this, if anything happens They will have to help." Luna agreed to Onyx's suggestion.

"let's just wait for midnight." Luna decided to rest a bit while Onyx prepared.

Midnight

Luna was walking down the hallways of Beacon at night. She slowly crept through silently, closely grasping her sheathed sword close to her chest."I hope Onyx is watching now" Luna thought as she entered the staircase leading to the rooftop.

Onyx watched Luna climb the staircase from the dorm with his semblance she then exited the staircase into the rooftops the moon at night giving just barely enough light to see the scene sensibly. Onyx checked for any other figures and noticed a small movement in the shadows."now who could that be?".

Luna looked around her surroundings on the rooftops. She heard a small footstep and turned to the direction it came from."I heard that, come out." Luna readied to draw her weapon as the figure slowly moved out of the shadows.

"wait, wait I didn't ask you to come here to fight." A grey haired boy came out from the shadows appearing to be unarmed Luna took her hand of her sheath.

"Mercury!? Why is he here? Did he somehow track us for the Whitefang? As far as we know he and Emerald are working for them but I doubt he called one of us for a peaceful chat. But why Luna?" Onyx surprised at the sight of Mercury who they met a long time ago.

"Why did you ask me to come here anyway?" Luna threateningly asked."and... how did you know." Luna face was mixed in fear and surprise.

"well it wasn't that hard. Especially since you've been wearing that necklace like everyone forgot what it meant." Luna took out her necklace."yeah although many forgot what it meant. Only those who really are history fans would remember. That and some of simmilar background." Luna's face lit up in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?"Luna frustratedly asked. She reqched for her sheathe but Mercury didn't move an inch

"Look do you really think this world would want to accept you with open arms? for all they know. they would think your a monster and a killer. You've seen their faces of fear in Vale haven't you. But You've only ignored it." Luna sniffed a bit but barely audible but still decided to look fine infront of Mercury.

"still not convinced? You know a world wouldn't accept a supposed killer you know. You'll never have a home with people like them. You have only done good for it but, a world that would shun a hero. What good did it ever deserve.?"

"What are they talking about? Supoosed killer and what so important about the necklace?" Onyx thought to himself.

"then where _do_ I have a home?" Luna asked. Mercury grinned a bit.

"I don't know but you can make one in the Whitefang where people like you who have been treated like monsters have a made a home to stand up for that injustice." Luna realised what he asked knew what to reply with.

"I dont know how you know my name but I will never leave my friends and join the Whitefang." Mercury sighed as he turned around.

"remember this world will never accept you." A few word that Luna pondered about as she came back to her dorm.

"what do tou think that guy was doing?" Luna asked Onyx.

"don't know but for me and Blood. We know him Mercury is his name and heworks for the whitefang so I have to get him involved." Luna nodded in agreement."now get some rest there's nothing left to discuss. Onyx went to his bed and pulled his sheet over him.

Luna layed on her bed and rolled on her side. She thought about her covnersation with Mercury and what he said."you've seen their faces of fear. This world will never accept you." Luna wondered if he was correct but knew deep down he was right. In sorrow she cried for a bit not to loud as she muffled herself with a pillow before she passes out from exhaustion.

the next day.

Blood yawned as he waked up. He checked the time and saw classes would begin in the next 20 minutes."oh crap, guys! Get up get we only have 20 minutes!"Onyx rushed out of bed into the shower whilst Luna came out of it and Damson slugishly got out of bed.

"can you guys?"Luna asked holding the towel covering her body together. Blood and Damson stepped out while she put on her and Damson patiently waited until they heard a knock on their door signaling they could come in.

"come on we dont have much time left."Onyx said as he fit his leg through a pair of pants. Damson and Blood nodded as they started to get ready.

After they all had finished preparing, they rushed out barely catching the sight of Ruby and her team approaching the corridor end with Jaune and his team."wait up!"Blood said as he and his team catched up with the rest.

"oh Blood I thought you guys already left."Ruby said in surprise seeing Blood and his friends race to them. Blood shook his head which Ruby understood." So you guys overslept?" Damson nodded for Blood."alright follow us to classes then.".

"what do we have first though?" Blood asked Ruby as they neared a room. When they entered Onyx scanned the room which appeared to be a lecture hall."oh right. We have Mr. Oobleck." Everyone took their seats. Blood and Onyx took the elevated seats at the back along with Damson and Luna as professor Oobleck started his lecture.

"I don't think i'd be cut out for this."Blood mumbled in a voice of shame which was picked up by Onyx.

"don't worry we can get through this. We just have to not get in trouble for all this." Blood nodded in agreement pulled out a book and started writing some stuff down. Onyx looked to the write and saw Luna doing the same and Damson simply listening to the lecture.

"Last semester we had discuss the Faunus rights revolution. Does anyone remeber the turning point of the war?" A few of the students started thinking while One had noticebly planted his face on the table. Luna raised her hand along with Blake and phyrra."let's try one of the newcomers today. How about you Luna?" Oobleck pointed at Luna waiting for a response.

"it is the battle of fort castle correct?"Luna answered Proffesor Oobleck nodded at her answer."wow he talks fast" Luna commented. Damson and Onyx nodded who were quite unnerved by the proffesor's talking speed.

After class

Blood and his team went out of the lecture hall along with all the other students."what do we have next?" Blood asked as Ruby passed by with her team. She stopped as her team walked off

"we have combat practise." Ruby said as she left to catch up with her team. Blood and Onyx looked at each other with a grin.

"well at least there's one thing we can do." Blood and Onyx bro fisted each other as they followed everyone else.

When they reached the room the students are already taking their seats. Blood lead his friends to a group of empty seats near them as class began. Glynda Goodwitch came up as the teacher."as you all know the Vytal festival is soon approaching, and you all know that you will participate in the tournament for Vale's side. That means you all will need To give your all and have little room for error. So for this week... we will have a mock tournament." The room went silent from the surprise of some students some seemed to revel at the announcement.

"a mock tournament?" Luna wondered. Ms. Goodwitch asked for silence among the students.

"however you all will need to pair up into two, as this area is too small for full team combat, so we will have to make due with beggining with the doubles. Now please partner up." Blood paired with Onyx and Damson paired with Luna as the others quickly seperated into their twos."then we will begin shortly.

the students were given time to get ready as they all began either talking with some other groups or dicussing strategy."ok so what should we look out for Onyx?" Blood asked Onyx.

Onyx thought a moment as he scanned the room looking for potential threats. He then pointed at the pair of yand and Blake."looking at Ruby's full team. I believe those two are the hard hitters well mostly yang from what I can see and remembered back at Glenn." Onyx then pointed to Jaune and phyrra."well for a start Jaune doesn't appear to be that proficient, but look at her."

Onyx pointed to the girl with red hair holding a spear. Blood felt as if he could recognize that face."she if you dont know is Phyrra Nikos, a very very deadly opponent." Blood nodded in agreement."well those are the more obvious threats but the rest we can only make raw assumptions." Onyx finished in a sigh."well at least we could stand a chance." Onyx sat down with Blood.

"Damson i'm not sure about that I mean look at all of them they do look about better or the same compared to us in fighting." Luna commented on Damson's plan he had explained to her. Damson brushed it off as a minor thought.

"trust me it will work, and if it doesn't we just have play our A game right?" Luna sighed as Ms. goodwitch finished what she was doing.

"Thank you for waiting, now we will begin." Everyone in the room looked determine to come out as the victor."I expect you all to fight at your maximum." Everyone knew that and had gut feelings everyone else knew that too." Now the first match will be..." everyone was caught in suspense waiting for the first fight to be announced. Then...the first two pairs were revealed.

"so... guess we are starting then, let's do this." Blood and Onyx said as they went down onto the area.

 **Sorry for the long wait. School pulled an exam month for me. A legit whole month of studying and stress. Really. Really frustrating, but things are starting to cool down now and im gonna have a school break in a bit so I hope I can get the next chapter up during that soooooooo see you next time!**


	7. Traces of tension

**Have you been enjoying Volume 4? because I sure did. :)**

Blood and Onyx entered the stage as they were chosen to go against Weiss and Rwby."I'm not sure how this will turn out." Onyx said to Blood.

"I say we win." Rwby enthusiastically said. Blood shaked his head in response.

"no no no no no, that would be us who wins." Blood replied, Onyx nodding in agreement of not backing down.

"So who do you think will win this one then?" Damson and Luna appraoched Yang and Blake.

"Of course Ruby and Weiss are going to win." Yang said with confidence in her sister and Weiss.

"you sure? Because i'm betting on Blood and Onyx. They have teamwork like no other." Damson assuredly said.

"So what? You want to bet on this?" Yang challenged Damson.

"What? no. It would just be robbery." Damson sarcastically replied.

"Oh I get it now, you don't think your friends stand a chance then." Yang replied to Damson which made him get a little more serious.

"So you want to go to this then? Fine. Here's the deal, loser buys the winner beer tonight." Damson said with confidence staring at Yang.

"fine by me then!" Yang sat down in anticipation for the start of the fight.

"So how do you deal with.." Luna asked Blake.

"we got used to it." Luna understood then sat down waiting for the fight to begin.

The class waited as Blood, Onyx, Weiss and Ruby took positions. After a few moments the fight began. Blood and Onyx decided to wait in their stances waiting to react to whatever Ruby and Weiss were going to do. Suddenly Weiss summoned a glyph at both of their feet. Blood and Onyx tried to jump out of it but realized their feet were stuck in ice."Onyx!" Blood called Onyx who quickly shot their feet free from the ice.

Suddenly Blood parried a thrust from Weiss who approached them whilst they were preoccupied. Onyx ducked and rolled under a scyhte swing from Ruby. Blood counter attacked against weiss who backstepped most of his slashes then jumping back a distance. Ruby swung at Blood who ducked and tripped Ruby then rolled forward, when he finished the roll he saw Weiss dash towards him before he got up but Weiss' charge was interupted by Onyx intercepting Weiss."come on Guys show them what you guys are made of!" Damson cheered at Blood and Onyx while Yang cheered on Ruby and Weiss. Luna and Blake casually watched amidst Damson and Yang's cheering.

Onyx and Weiss stagerred from the interupted dash. Blood noticed Ruby behind him and slashed backwards to meet a scythe slash from Ruby, however the greater force of Ruby's weapon forced Blood back. Blood quickly ushered Onyx back to regroup before they go in again. Ruby called Weiss back aswell to regroup. After they finished regroup they charged each other again."Onyx, I hope you know what were gonna do". Blood thought as he kneeled down and Onyx jumped over him to bat aside Weiss' rapier. Blood then used both of his switchblades to absord a scythe swing from Ruby then pushed it aside then kicked Ruby away whilst she stumbled.

Onyx dueled Weiss. Weiss thrusted forward multiple times but each blow was deflected by Onyx. Onyx then went on the offensive he swung his hammers quickly but whilst Weiss was parrying them, Weiss was able to knock one of Onyx's hammer into the air. Onyx backflipped while he was partially disarmed. He then went in for a jump kick which Weiss blocked and was pushed away which gave Onyx enough time for his other hamer to fall down and catch Onyx retunred to the offensive.

Ruby quickly got her composure as Blood missed a slash. Blood quickly attemted for another slash but immediately back stepped as a scythe slash barely hit him upwards which made him unstable, Ruby took this oportunity to take another swing, but Blood did a roundhouse kick which sent Ruby into the air. However Blood placed his foot wrong after kicking and fumbles for a moment. Weiss took this opportunity to slash away from Onyx and dash towards Blood sending him down in one blow which ended up in both Blood and Ruby out of the fight.

This left Weiss and Onyx. Ruby and Blood quickly left the area to give Their parteners the space to was acting a bit twitchy along with Yang."just the two of them left huh?" Damson said in a slightly nervous tone.

"yeah. But i'm still sure Weiss got this." Yang said in a similar nervousness, which causedThe tension between Yand and Damson to be easily sensed By Blake and Luna.

Onyx charged Weiss deciding to end it as quickly as he could. Weiss did the same, charging at Onyx as quickly as she could. Onyx jumped upwards like he did earlier to parry one of Weiss' blows, but weiss changed her form and slipped passed Onyx their weapons grinding against eachother as they passed by. Then they charged eachother again this time Onyx used on his techniques he would use when he trained with Blood. Onyx crouched quickly then faked for a low strike then Weiss attempted to block low as he expected, he then quickly swung upwards with his other still coming into contact with Weiss' weapon This surprised weiss and made her vulnerable. Onyx then spun mid-air then kicked her to the side ending the match. The class cheered after the match

Damson rejoiced at winning his bet while Yang sighed at the loss. The now victorious Blood and Onyx rejoined with Damson and Luna while Ruby and Weiss rejoined theirs."knew you could do it guys!" Damson celebrated with Blod and Onyx.

Ruby sighed."we lost at the start huh?" Weiss consoled her.

"We almost had them Ruby I was just caught off guard at that last part." Weiss and Ruby faced towards Blood and Onyx.

"that was a good fight. Almost remimded me back when we were young, right Onyx?" Blood nugded Onyx who agreed.

"by the way Onyx." Weiss asked Onyx while Ruby and Blood congratulated eachother on the match. Onyx gave notice to Weiss."your technique looked really refined. How long have you been practicing combat?"

"For about since I was 12." This answer shocked and surprised Weiss."well to be frank growing in Vacuo isn't as peaceful as the other continents."

"but to be practicing combat when your that young?, how did you do it?" Weiss asked.

"Because my dad helped me. You see when I was young the place I grew up in a way of a pseudo-academy, people fight their as a job and you can learn. My dad works there and he gets paid for it. He would bring me along and I guess that's how I got hooked into all of this and that is also how I met Blood." Onyx replied.

"Guess the world's not such bright place huh?" Weiss replied. Onyx nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." Onyx agreed.

"How come you got into fighting when you were that young? Then how was your childhood like?" Weiss asked. The mention of childhood seemed to have visibly unnerved Onyx.

"I don't want to talk about that really," Onyx looked away."so please just keep that question to yourself." Weiss seemed confused at the reply but respected Onyx's request for privacy.

Blood got back with his friends as they watched the rest of today's sparring matches.

Later that day

"Guys where did Damson go?" Blood looked around noticing the absence of one of his team members.

"he made a bet during your match. He left for an hour now". Luna sat down on bed.

"did he? Well guess he should be rubbing it in to whoever lost by now." Blood wondered.

"Hey Blood, Luna over here." Onyx called Blood over as pulled of a wood layer of the cabinet door revealing the map they use to track White fang activity.

"What is it?" Blood asked. Luna looked at the map and noticed the more recent markings at the docks.

"Look i've been tracking shipments and cargo transport sighting for the oast weeks and I noticed some changes happening." Onyx pulled out a graph he drew." This shows the amount of cargo intake, export and transportation over the last weeks. Last week if you know, is the last week shipments should have been made for the Vytal festival preparations, Now it should be construction and setup, but if you look at the bar on the following week..." Blood looked at the graph.

"they stayed the same?" Blood said. Onyx nodded as he tacked the graph on the cabinet door.

"yeah that is real fishy if you ask me. Oh and uhh Blood... you see a couple nights ago Mercury showed up." Blood surprised, got angry.

"and you kept it from me for how long?!" Blood took Onyx by surprise as he grabbed him by the arms and pushed his back to the wall in a way that wouldn't hurt him much.

"wait, wait, wait yes I did keep it from you but I was sure enough going to tell you atleast by the end of the week." Onyx's comosure seemed to have completely faded away and his voice noticeably dropped.

"it's ok as long as their not doing much right now. We just have to investigate the docks again."Blood let go of Onyx as hetightened his switchblades." It's friday now so we don't need to worry about tomorrow." Luna agreed as they began preparing for the plans tonight.

later that night

Blood, Onyx and Luna approached the docks through the same route they would use while they stayed in the apartmemt they tracked the tight alleyways and dark passages that led to the coast of Vale."here this is where they leave their stuff." Onyx stopped at a warehouse door that was far of from the main harbour on the docks.

"Luna go up and get an inside view." Luna pulled over a face mask as she used her semblance to grab onto a window frame and go in. She saw the lower floor have a few workers in their wearing the same masks used by Whitefang grunts. Luna decided to take them out before Blood and Onyx can continue. Luna used her semblance to silently and quickly go down the ledge. She then proceeded to clear the floor.

First she took out a lone grunt near the entrance. She kicked the man in the back of the leg then forcefully pushed his face onto the floor, knocking him out. Luna then pulled his body behind a wall splitting the floor. Luna then turned her weapon into it's bow form and aimed at one overlooking the scene with his back turned, one arrow took him down, the others still haven't notcied.

Luna then saw the last two visible guards next to each other Luna knew she needed to split the apart so she took of the shoe of the guard she knocked out and threw it across the room to the opposite corner."what was that? Hutch i'll look." The guard said. Luna retreated to the opposite corner.

the other guard took up a more anxious way of looking around the room, darting left to right rapidly and unpredictably. Luna used her semblance to go up the ware house and descend on the lone guard then quickly pulled his body to a hiding spot just as the other guard came back."it's just gary's shoe has he been-" Luna shot an arrow at the guard as he emerged.

Luna then went to the entrance and opened the door."what took you a while?" Blood asked as he saw the unconscious body of a guard as he proceeded with Onyx.

"There should be a control room here." Onyx wondered as he walked past aisles of crates. Behind one of them they found a small room with a desk."this should be it." Onyx said as he and Blood looked around the room while Luna took watch. Onyx sifted through file cabinet after file cabinet before one of the letters caught his interest, he caled Blood over as he read the contents of the letter.

"We will need you to cache our weapons here while we amass our men and capture the grimm needed to commence our plan here, for now make sure no one snoops into our business and be sure no one finds out what we are doing here or in the forest. You know what will happen if anyone finds out." Onyx read quielty with Blood as they took the letter.

"what does this mean?" Blood asked Onyx who is still scanning the letter's contents.

"Nothing good for sure." Onyx said as he took the letter and put it in a small bag he brought."we need to report this now." Onyx and Blood were about to go out before Luna pulled them below the window.

"quiet they're here." Luna said as they could hear footsteps in the distance.

"I told you they would show up" a voice called out in the distance sounding male

"Then we will just have to eliminate them." Another voice called out this one is female.

"that's easy enough then." The same male voice said again.

Onyx used his semblance to identify who ever is their he saw Roman along with Mercury, Emerald and a woman in red which he recognized in an instant."Blood it's the woman who said she took out your dad personally!" Onyx warned Blood.

"What?!" Blood said surprised but still trying to remain quiet.

"not only that but Roman, Neo, Mercury and Emerald!" Blood got angry at the thought of seeing the woman who killed his father but knew that at the numbers disadvantage and the knwoledge she killed his father, they stood no chance.

"Ok we have to quietly get out as doon as possible got it?" Blood said to Onyx and Luna who nodded in agreement. Blood looked around the room for points of interest."hmmm there we can escape through this airvent." Blood went to the nearby wall and pulled out the frame covering it. Onyx followed as he closed the frame behind him. Luna shifeted through the frame with her semblance.

"ok carefully and quietly crawl through." Blood said as Onyx and Luna followed behind.

Blood listened to the voices talk as they passed by while they searched for them."So what are we to do if they get word about what we are doing here to atlus?" Roman said.

"then we will just continue everything back at the forest." The woman said.

"the forest? Well that give's some places to look for..." Onyx thought as the group slowly crawled through the vents.

"wait..." the woman said, the group stopped wondering if she sensed their movement.

Luna stiffled a gasp as an arrow passed through the vent wall."we have them right where we want them." Blood realizing that they were discovered grabbed a bottle of fire dust crystals then ignited them with his flamethrowers, creating an explosion that opened the wall for them to escape through and make a cover of smoke for them to run behind.

"What are you three doing? After them!" Roman ordered the Mercury Emerald and Neo.

"crap they're after us!" Blood said as they rushed out. An arrow pierced Onyx in the leg and sent him down."Luna help him up!" Blood and Luna grabbed Onyx up and turned the nearby corner."hey tie this around his wound." Blood told Luna as he pulled out the arrow that pierced Onyx's leg. Blood turned the corner and parried multiple attacks to fend off their pursuers for a while.

Luna hastily bandaged the wound before help Onyx up."quick this way!" Blood said pointing to a direction whilst fighting Mercury, Emerald and Neo. Onyx took his weapons and aimed some shots to help Blood handle his fight."with my semblance and Onyx helping my blindspots I can handle three of them but how are we supposed to escape?" Blood thought as he retreated parrying blow after blow.

"Luna you can let go I...can help fight too" Onyx staggered a bit still adapting to the strain and pain in his legs."we need to go in and get them off Blood." Luna nodded as she dashed forward to assist.

Blood ducked a kick from mercury then sidestepped as slash from Emerald and saw Neo coming from his side while he was dodging, but Luna slashed at her forcing her to dodge. Blood looked surprised at seeing Luna as she was supposed to help Onyx.

Onyx then came from his other side then fought off Mercury."any way ti break this fight up?" Luna nodded as she made her weapon into it's bow form then quickly grabbed an arrow with a small pouch covering the arrow. She fired it into the ground and a giant smoke cloud erupted from the arrow. Blood, Onyx and Luna ran out off the cloud but were immediately cut off by Roman and the woman.

"Onyx back off you can't fight with that wound!" Blood pushed Onyx back.

"oh it's you! You didn't even pay for that stain you left on me!" Roman mockingly joked at the three.

"You three have been causing us trouble for far too long, Not for any longer I must say." The woman taunted.

"just ignore them. Before the others catch up." Onyx said, the others nodded as they split up into multiple directions: Onyx and Blood down the sides and Luna down the middle.

"what in the-" Roman said as Luna dashed past using her semblance." Freakier by the days" Roman scoffed.

Luna, Onyx and Blood got to the other side dodging some arrows then they see Roman and the woman regroup with the others."Watch out we can't turn our backs while they have range." Onyx said.

The two groups stood off for a while. Blood and Onyx got confused at the current state of the fight, Luna remained calm and vigilant. Onyx felt a pain in his head and he sees their opponents surrounding them Mercury slowly approaching behind readying a kick."Their around us!" Onyx tunred around for a roundhouse which hit Mercury square on the head sending him to the side. Blood and Luna were took by surprise as their opponents appeared around them.

"He saw it coming?!" Roman acted surprised.

"Ok that hurt." Mercury rubbed his jaw in pain as he lied on the ground.

"it's over for you three." The woman, standing over a crate aimed her bow at Blood.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Blood said with anger at the woman.

"Call me Cinder, make sure remember it, while you still can." Cinder made a smug grin.

"Not if we can help it!" Onxy and Luna looked over to Cinder as Damson and yang jumped behind Cinder and striked downards at her forcing to dodge to the side.

"Damson? Yang?" Luna said in surprise Damson nodded at Luna and readied himself for combat.

"I am getting real tired of these-ahh!" Roman said before he got interupted by Onyx shooting his pistols that barely missed.

"knock it off, your getting annoying" Onyx said.

"Thanks and all but we have a fight to do!" Blood cut the moments short getting everyone back into the fight at hand.

Cinder looked over to Roman signalling him something. Roman nodded."Neo do your thing" Neo bowed down and shot a smug look at yang which infuriated her. The scene stood still for a while."they're gone now, these are just illusions." Onyx said shattering the after image.

Blood and Luna sighed in relief in exhaustion.

"I still want to give that annoying little smug jerk a pummeling!" Yang said.

"you mean you lost to her back at the train?" Damson asked.

"No, fine yeah she beat me." Yang frustratedly answered.

"ok but I guess I've been rubbing it in long enough for the past few hours." Damson looked over to the rest of the team."you guys ok?"

"tired, but fine." Luna panted.

"That's good. Anyway Before the alchohol kicks in we should go..." Damson and yang left.

"Alright we should head to Viper." Blood stood up and helped Onyx to Viper.

When they arrived they knocked the door and after a short wait Viper answered the door."why are you three here in the middle of the night?" Viper lazily asked. Blood, Onyx and Luna took no time to answer as they pushed Viper back in closed the door then dropped everything they took unto the table."what's all this?" Viper asked.

"we uhh. Raided a warehouse with White fang activity then discovered a few things." Viper's lazy and tired expression faded as he heard what Onyx said. Viper sat down and notioned Onyx to continue.

"ok... so when we broke into the warehouse we went through the control room's file cabinet and found this letter proving the Whitefang could be hoarding items there." Onyx handed the letter to Viper and let him read it before he continued."then when we were escaping we overheard what could possibly be another whitefang base." Onyx asked the atlus agent working as the recipient to pull out a map of Vale.

"so they specified a forest so that leaves with a few options but I believe it here..." Onyx poointed at a location on the map."in forever falls" Blood noted how familiar it sounded. " yeah that's because that is where we forst landed in Vale" Viper looked at the few things they got and came up with a reply.

"Great, this informatin could prove useful... thank you three but where is Damson?" Viper asked confused.

"he went back without us. He will be fine." Onyx answered.

"well good for him I guess." Viper replied."well I will take all this and call for a meeting with some of the higher ups and see if I can make anything happen" Viper collected all of the material Blood, Onyx and Luna got and started To walk over to the desk."don't worry kids, We will handle this from here."

"we should be going now" Blood said, Luna and Onyx nodded as they left off quickly to Beacon.

"hey Marrow Can you open the communicator?." Marrow nodded as he pushed the closet behind him and opened the door placed behind it. Viper entered closing the door behind him with Marrow to the computer. Viper entered a secure channel on the CCTS.

"Viper? I did not expect you to be active this late." Ironwood said.

"Well there is going to be a bit of an exception tonight." Ironwood acted curious and ket Viper continue."the other agents under my command have unearthed a possible location of a whitefang base in Vale."

"And do you have reason to believe these claims?"Ironwood asked the voice of concern and hesitance of the claim

"yes they have recovered a letter sent to a warehouse containing details of smuggling weapons and men into Vale and the source is said to be a forest within Vale. The current one in question is forever falls." Viper replied.

"very well I will have you investigate the area I will also send Twilight to aid you. If this claim turns out to be true then maybe we can find out what they will be planning." Ironwood sounded more relaxed and comfident.

"with all respect but didn't Twilight ask for a month break a short while back?"Viper asked.

"She's already fine now she will be available for now." Ironwood replied.

"Very well" Viper turned off The communicator.

"you heard him Marrow let's get ready." Viper opened the door and went out.

"yes sir." Marrow replied following his superior out.

when Blood, Onyx and Luna arrived at Beacon they all ignored seeing both Damson and Yang sitting infront of each other with a bottle and two shot glasses in between them and just sat down on their beds."hey clean up when you two are done ok?" Luna asked as she leaned back into a sleeping position.

"yeah,yeah just don't interrupt with our competition." Damson said drinking another shot.

"what is this? The sixth shot?" Yang asked slightly drunk.

"Don't know but i'm hella sure youuu are going to be intoxicated first!" Damson taunted.

"oh yeah Onyx we have to treat that wound." Blood reminded Onyx.

"it'll be fine. I...can treat it myself." Onyx stood up and took a small bag of medical equipment out of the closet.

"Don't make this any harder ok? And Luna, help me out, you need to help too" Blood helped Luna up.

"No. For real guys I can take care of myself." Onyx backed off a bit.

"Sit down, Shut up, And let us help" Blood forced Onyx to sit down on a chair and began untying his temporary bandage around Onyx's leg Revealing a fresh wound that is bleeding minorly and a noticeable set of fragment lodged in it.

"Fragment stuck in the bleeding area. I think I can treat those." Luna knelt down inspecting the wound with Blood.

"Are there any tweezers in there?" Luna asked Blood who looked into the bag and grabbed a small pair.

"I'm not sure how stuck the fragments are in your leg. This may hurt." Luna hrabbed onto one of the splinters and pulled it out. Onyx stiffled a short gasp which Luna picked then attempted to pull another one but it wouldn't budge."stuck. Blood hand me a knife."

Blood handed a small knife to Luna who dug the tip into Onyx's leg and pushed up a bit."there it should be loosened." Luna attempted to pull the arrow fragment which came off easily."Hey Onyx it's ok to let out a grunt or too just don't force yourself." Blood told Onyx. He grabbed a cloth and a bottle of alchohol.

Luna continued to pull of fragments for a few minutes then cleaned the wound with the cloth and alchohol Blood prepared. Onyx still staying silent to the obvious pain but Blood noted the strain and stress he could see in Onyx's body.

"Ok I need to go wash my hands now." Luna said as she set aside the tools and went into the toilet. Blood decided to bandage Onyx's wound after Luna left.

"Onyx be careful. Don't try to doeverything yourself ok? We're always out for each other. You get that?" Blood asked Onyx.

"yeah I know."Onyx replied.

"Luna how do you know how to treat wounds like that?" Luna exited the toilet wiping her hands with a small towel inside.

"When I would play in the woods near my home and get splinters my mother always took care of it. I guess I just learned it from her." Blood sighed as he finished bandanging the wound.

"We should get some rest." Blood walked towards his bed slowly before lazily toppling over his sheets.

"yeah, yeah, just make sure you pay your end tommorow." Damson closed the door on Yang when she left.

"hopefully we both will be sober tommorow." Damson sat down on his bed following everyone else who went to bed.

Elsewhere.

"Hello this is Viper. I entered the woods with Twilight." Viper talked to an earpiece on his left ear, Twilight watched by him surveying the forest before them

"good you may commence. The base may be an acre or two ahead, keep an eye out for patrols." Ironwood instructed Viper.

"Clear." Viper jumped down the cliff they were perched in.

"Are you sure you don't want to see your..." Viper asked but got immediately silenced by Twilight.

"Of course I do, but I cannot just resurface to the public." Viper turned to his left and continued.

"We all know that." Viper beggining to sound saddened.

"She will wake up, Claret is still working as we speak." Viper sighed as he looked forward.

"I know it's been hard but at least stay strong for her." Twilight consoled Viper.

"shh, I hear a patrol." Viper and Twilight jumped atop some of the tree branches above them to stay hidden. A grou of five men walked by appearing to be unaware of their presence.

Viper signalled Twilight to advance forward atop the trees."stay quiet." Twilight nodded. The two advanced for a few minutes before dropping down when the coast is clear.

"There." Viper pointed at the sight of a source of light in the distance."that should be a campsite." Viper and Twilight got close and they both saw a settlement of Whitefang grunts, one tent in particular seems to be heavily guarded."that's probably where they keep the plans." Twilight approached the tent from the shadows of the woods around them and started to smoke.

"doesn't your daughter have the same ability?" Viper casually asked, Twilight nodded in wisped on the grounds surface navigating the edge of the camp before finding a cover. Viper followed through a different route and approached quick. Viper looked around the corner and saw a group of grunts trying to wrestle a grimm into a container.

"That's new, capturing grimm." Viper silently took a snapshot of that scene. Viper heard a rustle near some bushes, he pulled himslef and Twilight near it and they both see a grunt tripped on a branch then looked at the direction of both of them. Viper quickly leapt at him then strangled him unconscious." We might have a great opportunity on our hands actually." Viper tookth grunts uniform then tossed his unconscious body into some of the bushes.

"Twilight go back to the cliff and do sniper support, i'm infiltrating the camp and keep this earpiece." Viper tossed and earpiece to Twilight who used her semblance to immediately retreat back to the cliff, after a two minutes of waiting for Twilight to get into position, Viper entered the camp.

"keep you scope on me." Viper said to Twilight.

"Ok just don't move too quick." Viper looked around the campsite before noticing a well dressed figure inside a tent.

"Adam." Viper thought to himself."Knowing him he wouldn't be in any tent if there isn't anything important in it." Viper sat down near a camp fire watching the tent, waiting for a chance to slip in and discover what they are planning. Despite the sense of seriousness running through most of what seemed to be the most radical of members, it didn't quite stop some of the less extreme of members from engagin in lighthearted conversations outside of their major attacks.

"Then they told me we need men to start herding grimm like it's the great migration!" A grunt near Viper said causing the men near him to laugh along him.

"Still, being near those things seems too dangerous. Who even came up with this idea?" Another grunt asked.

"Who do ya think? The boss! Well I don't know how he came up with this idea but I hear it's for something big!" Grunts began discussing the work of herding grimm along the campfire. Viper looked at the tent to see if Adam left.

"Good now's my chance." Viper stood up and approached the tent. Two grunts stood by the entrance, their watchful gazes edged Viper's vision but didn't take any action of stopping him. Viper entered the room to see a map of the continent of Vale. Markings on the map suggest either points of interest for attacks or possible locations for the Whitefang network within the continent.

Viper took a photo of the map quickly to make sure he wouldn't be seen."What are you doing here?" Viper heard Adam behind him. Viper sighed as he turned around.

"It's just me Adam." Viper took off his mask seeing how ready Adam is to draw his blade.

"Viper? Have you comeback?" Adam stood down and entered a more relaxed state."I thought you left because you didnt approve of our ways suddenly."

"Now that I think about it. I was wrong, I'm back now." Viper extended his hand.

"Good to have you back-" Adam grabbed Viper's hand then Viper pulled him in then tripped him on his leg's.

"I came back to fix some Mistakes I left behind." Viper looked at the guards blocking the entrance."Twilight shoot the cages." The locks of the cages immediately, the grimm began to enter a frenzy and rampaged around the camp the guards decided to turn around and help the grunts contain the rampaging grimm. Viper immediately turned around knowing Adam would be up soon.

"I never forgived you for quitting long ago." Adam stated as he drew his sword.

"I wished you'd never." Viper's hand turned green as he threw a volume of green fluid at Adam. Hitting his legs and feet Adam was unable to move.

"Tcch, you were never much of a fighter." Adam exclaimed as Viper exited the tent.

"There's the Spy!" One of the guards who left Viper shouted as a group of grunts chased after Viper. Viper sprinted into the woods.

"I need cover!" One of the grunts behind him collapsed as he got shot in the chest. Viper jumped over a split on the ground giving a clear view for twilight to shoot another before he jumped."Nice cover but there's too much of them!" An arrow flew past Viper, the tip carrying a packet of red dust. It hit a tree behind Viper, exploding on impact taking out the few grunts nearest to them and givinvg a smoke screen covering Viper's escape.

"Let's go" Twilight told Viper as they both retreated into the forest readhing a waiting transport.

2 hours later.

"I want you to handle the Vale investigation while I have matters to attend to. Is that ok Viper?" Viper nodded at Ironwood's request.

"while you are in command Twilight and Donovan will be at your disposal."Twilight stood behind Viper as Ironwood described the conidtions of the investigation.

"I also wouldn't mind if you would let Twilight meet her children. Do it when you may." Ironwood said as he closed the communicator.

"Sorry I'm late." Donovan entered the room.

"You didn't miss mich Don." Twilight chuckled at the nickname.

"Stop it, that makes me sound like a criminal." Donovan replied Viper exited the room.

"By the way, do you wish to hear what Claret has discovered about your-" Viper immediately silenced Donovan.

"What about your son then?" Viper immediately appeared to relax.

"He's been doing fine as far as I could find out when I could see him." Viper said.

"Will you see him for the Vytal festival?" Donovan politely asked.

"I will wish him luck for the tournament." Viper ascended the staircase." You and Twilight may rest here whenever you have nothing to do." Viper entered his room and went on his computer. He sees a notification on his emails."What would Claret want to say this late?" Viper the email for a bit then write a reply."Good work. I also want to say thank you for putting up with all this." Viper hit the send button and almost closed his computer before hearing the notifications pop up again.

"She will be up soon. Will keep you updated." Viper crept a smile on his face before closing his computer and going to bed.

 **Sorry for the long wait. School is starting again for me and my schedule is pretty tight, but I'll do my best to keep updating. Hope you enjoy volume 4. Peace!**


	8. Calm before the storm

**Hello Readers! That's all I have to say really. Although now that Volume 4 is appearing to come to a close. I can now focus more on my writing (outside of school of course.)**

Blood and his team walked towards the hall which they expected to be empty so they decided to train there. Inside they met team JNPR. Their leader Jaune sparring against ren wielding his Sickled pistols. Ren jumped towards jaune as he blocked with his shield. Ren pushed Jaune's shield away with one foot then kicked him down with his other. Ren extended his hand towards Jaune and pulled him up.

"Oh hey Blood." Jaune waved at Blood who raised his hand to greet him.

"You guys plan on training?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah and since we have both of our full teams here we could do some training." Onyx and Ren nodded.

"Finally some new people to pummel!" Jaune and Blood seemed a bit worried about Nora's response.

"she can get carried away." Ren explain.

"Point taken" Blood nodded in a shaken manner.

"Honestly I could go for some one-on-ones." Damson said.

"sure we could just write our names on paper and put them in a a bag." Onyx pulled of one of his pouches.

"Ok then we'll just wait for the picks" Pyrrha said.

Onyx wrote down everyone's names and put them in his pouch. He thoroughly shook the pouch before pulling two papers out."Pyrrha and Luna" Onyx put the papers down out of the pouch.

"Ok then." Luna and Pyrrha stood at opposite ends of the stage.

"first one down loses" Onyx said.

"3...2...1... begin!" Blood counted down.

"You got this Pyrrha!" Jaune cheered.

"Luna stay calm!"Damson cheer for his sister.

Luna and Pyrrha slowly approached each other."Well she is the Pyrrha that's really popular. I need to be careful." Luna took one step forward. Pyrrha Charged forward catching Luna by surprise, Luna immediately used her semblance to dash right through Purrha and thrust her sword which got immediately blocked by Pyrrha's shield.

"What was that? She turned to some kind of ghost." Jaune looked to Damson who seemed ready to explain to him.

"That was her semblance. It turns her to some kind of smoke thing and she cant get hit in it as far as I know." Jaune understood the explanation as he turned back to watch the fight.

"Woah, guess the media wasn't lying when they said you were this good." Luna said pulling her sword back.

"It's not much to worry about, just fight the best you can." Pyrrha encouraged Luna.

"Then that I shall do." Luna used he semclance to propel herself forward striking Pyrrha's shield again pushing her back and back of from a horizontal swipe from Pyrrha's spear. Pyrrha immediately transformed her weapon into a sword and went on the offensive.

Luna parried and dodged an onslaught of tactical and offensive strikes from Pyrrha before dodging through her with her semblance whilst she was swinging, immediately catching Pyrrha off guard.

"Your open!" Luna thrusted forward but suddenly missed."What?" Luna said before Pyrrha tripped her leg then threw her down.

"that one goes to Pyrrha" Jaune and his team celebrated Pyrrha's victory.

"you did well" Pyrrha extended her arm to Luna.

"thanks you too." Luna grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pulled herself up."but what was that?" Pyrrha looked confused."I was aiming at you but I missed and my sword felt like it changed directions suddenly." Pyrrha understood Luna's confusion.

"it's my polarity. I can magnetise things." Pyrrha demonstrates by lifting Luna's sword and giving it too her.

"well that explains it." Luna said as she and Pyrrha walked back to their seats.

"next is... Damson and ren." Onyx pulled out.

Damson and Ren both walked up to the stage."Begin" Onyx shouted signalling the start of the fight.

Damson leapt forward bringin his mace down for a quick blow. Ren sidestepped and ran away taking shots with his dual slowly approached Ren under his hail of bullets. Ren ran to the wall, ran up and jumped towards Damson causing him to roll back from the blow.

Damson quickly charged in again not letting Ren have his distance. Damson took stabs and swing with his halberd and mace but Ren dodged quickly then jumped over Damson kicking him in the back to create distance. Damson quickly turned around and parried a knife swing from Ren before he jumped back.

"He's beginning too look tired." Blood told Jaune.

"He can't really fight for long but he pushes through it most of the time." Jaun commented.

"Ren you can run circles around him!"Nora interjected cheering Ren and pushing aside Blood and Jaune.

Damson decided to wait and wonder how to handle Ren's constant movement."How will I catch him off guard? Well maybe unless I..." Ren catched his breath for a few seconds before going back into battle. Ren ran forward to Damson who braced himself for impact. Ren eimmediately slided down knocking on one of Damson's feet causing him to kneel on the other. Ren them immediately jumped up then kicked downwards to finish off Damson.

"Now Ren!" Nora cheered.

"Damson get up!" Blood yelled at Damson.

Onyx carefully looked."So that was what he was planning to do." Onyx smiled realizing Damson's win condition.

The blow landed squarely on Damson's back echoing across the room but Damson didn't move, Ren however immediately shot back clumsily as the force of the blow also knocked him back aswell. Damson immediately pulled his weapon the used the mace head to sweep Ren's legs causing him to fall.

"That one goes to Damson." Onyx said clapping.

"Rennn you that one!" Nora uncontrollably shook Ren in what seemed to be of disbelief and major distress.

"I know I did but I dont understand how he didnt even budge from that kick." Ren defensively said.

"That was my semlbance." Damson said."When I use it I reflect all force on me, I still feel the pain I just won't move an inch form a blow and the person who hits me feels all the force I would have felt."Damson explained.

"So thats why I almost fell?" Ren asked.

"Yeah but that kick wasnt anything to laugh at." Damson sat down hunched over appearing that the kick left a sore spot on his back.

"Well it's been only twenty minutes." Blood looked at his watch."are their any time limits in the tournament?"

"Not that I know" Jaune raised his elbows not knowing the answer.

"I am very sure there aren't any timers during the tounament.".

"good to know." Blood mumbled to himself.

"when's the tournament again? Next week right?" So I guess we should just get rested and talk tactics." Blood called over his team.

"we'll just practice for a little while." Jaune said as Blood exited the room.

"Hey Onyx!" Rusty greeted his friends appearing surprised and tired.

"Rusty where have you been?" Onyx hugged his friend.

"I had to be out for a while because of some flu but i'll be better." Rusty looked over to Blood."Oh Blood. Nice to see you too."

"No problem." The room stood still. Blood and Onyx not sure how to continue the conversation."So bye then."

"yeah. See ya 'round." Rusty hastily brushed by them.

"Hey Onyx me and Damson are going out for noodles. Wanna come along?" Onyx politely declined.

"I don't want to eat either, I'll stay." Luna said.

"So you guys just head to the room alright?"Blood and Damson walked off, Luna and Onyx walked in the opposite direction.

"By the way. What is that pendant you wear around you neck?" Onyx asked.

"This?" Luna pulled out her family heirloom the mark of the violet."It's just a thing I got from my mom." Luna politely replied.

"but the colours seem pretty unique. The white the moon with a violet outline. Not to mention the shooting star across it. It resembles a bow,in a way." Luna acted worried at Onyx's affixiation on her pendant.

"Oh sorry was I making you uncomfortable?" Onyx acted worried about Luna's discomfort.

"No it's just awkward." Luna sighed as she put the pendant in her pocket.

"Why are you hiding it In your pocket? I think it looks great!"

Luna wondered how to get Onyx to not act so fixated on her pendant."It's just some personal reason." Luna continued." Remember when you found us at mount glenn?" Onyx nodded."did you ever wonder why we were their?" Luna's question seemed to have considerably affected Onyx.

"I never actually asked. Why were you there anyway?" Luna sighed in her head, having gotten Onyx to change subject.

"That's because we were kidnapped for some reason and we got split up from our parents." Luna sobbed a bit.

"Oh. I uhm...I'm sorry for asking." Onyx said in a morose tone.

"at least I have someone who understands me."

"Well Blood lost his father. You know right?" Luna nodded."His mother also dissappeared a couple years before he lost his dad." Luna got shocked at the fact.

"How did he cope with it?" Luna appeared worried for Blood.

"He handled it...well I guess. He acts like the same Blood I know around friends but, that changes at the Whitefang drastically." Onyx sounded worried about the whitefang part."You know what? I really dont want to talk about it."

"How about we go to the library then? We could use some time for study." Luna suggested.

"Sure that would be fine." Onyx and Luna headed for the library.

The two of them after a while, entered the library."So what do you want to do?" Onyx asked.

"don't we have to study for that test about grim from ?" Luna looked around the aisles of books.

"you mean the one for after the tournament? Yeah I guess we could study for that." Onyx looked around pulling out books seeing if they would have any relevant information. Luna and Onyx continued to check the aisles for a couple of minutes before Onyx pulled one book out." I think this is the one." Onyx and Luna walked out of the aisle.

"Are you two also studying for the test?" Weiss called out to Luna and Onyx.

"Well yeah, we are." Onyx and Luna sat down across Weiss on the same table.

"I didn't expect you to be studying by yourself a week before the tournament. Isn't the festival grounds opening today?" Onyx asked.

"Ruby and Yang went for the opening. The line, they told me is long right now. So I told them i'll be there when the line gets shorter."

"Also, how come you decided to be a hunter?" Onyx asked curious about the heiress.

"I wanted to be like my sister Winter. She is a huntress." Onyx felt unsure about her answer.

"Considering you are the heiress of the Schnee dust company, wouldn't you much more prefer to simply lay back and live peacefully at Atlas?" Luna simply watched the conversation knowing she wouldn't have any contribution to the topic.

"There's more to being an heiress than simply carrying around the family name." Weiss slightly changed tone mentioning her family.

"You don't like your family much?" Weiss gave a look of surprise."however you did sound to hold your sister in a high degree. With all due respect, is it because the claims of faunus slavery?"

"That too, can we just get on with studying?" Onyx nodded as he took out his book and scribbled notes down.

Elsewhere

Blood and Damson were out eating noodles."So then I had to tell him no you can't just wildly swing arm blades while shooting a flamethrower mounted on it." Damson slurped down the soup on his bowl before dropping it on the table.

"Onyx actually suggested that?" Blood nodded in a way that made Onyx look an idiot. Damson laughed a bit.

"Of course being totally curious, it actually works." Blood slurped his bowl down too.

"Hey you guys eat here too?" Rusty pulled by their table.

"Yeah. Sit with us." Blood scooted over to the window giving Rusty a place to sit.

"How's been your time at Beacon?" Rusty asked.

"Pretty smooth." Blood commented.

"No problems so far." Replied Damson

"You guys are going to be in the tournament right?" Rusty slurped some noodles.

"Yeah we just have to decide tactis for the first full team rounds." Blood pulled out a small paper and a pen.

"So Damson should me and Onyx be the front and you stqy backline with Luna for gunfire support or you charge in first and me and Onyx charge in for a three man frontline." Damson took a sip of his drink while listening to Blood's suggestion.

"I say we all stay back and fire and then dive while their pinned." Blood took note of the suggestion.

"How about me and You stick in the middle and Pnyx and Luna will retreat into the terrain then. Ambush them with their mobility and range?" Damson long while to drink the soup from his bowl before thinking about it.

"That, is actually pretty good. We could use that." Damson put down his bowl on the table."But we can't talk about the two-man rounds until after the team rounds."

"I'm pretty sure you guys can make it." Rusty assured Blood."Oh and I forgot to tell you something back when we first met." Blood leaned in curiously."When I told Onyx's parents left him they disappeared." Blood looked surprised.

"Really? How do you know that?" Blood asked.

"I had a good look at his face when he asked Onyx to leave. Then he dissapeared then I think your dad started showing up a week after. He looked really stressed and in the first week of my seeing him he had already scouted the entirety of the city."

"My dad did leave the house often. After which he'd always go on his computer. I never saw what was in it. Too bad I never will."

"Hey, it's fine we all had it rough. What about your friend here? Anything with him.?" Rusty asked.

"My name is Damson dusk. Me along with my sister were kidnapped away from our family a few years ago. We had to live in Mount Glenn as a hideout until Blood and Onyx found us." Rusty looked unaffected by Damson's story but still acted on empathy.

"If it makes you feel any better, good luck finding your family." Damson thanked Rusty before standing up.

"Well i'm done now. Do you guys want to see the festival grounds opening?" Blood stood up quickly with a look of enthusiasm. Rusty in the other hand looked nervous.

"I can't come with you guys. I have some serious stuff to do." Rusty quickly walked out leaving Damson and Blood a bit startled.

"Ok? Just you and me then." Blood and Damson headed out into the streets heading back to see the opening.

After half an hour of walking and travelling Damson and Blood arrived to see the festival grounds opening and hordes of people who were waiting swarm in."This place is alot more crowded than I expected." Blood and Damson walked in after the horde dissipated outside and reformed inside.

"hey guys!" Ruby waved from a short distance away with Yang. Blood and Damson waved back before walking towards them.

"So what are you guys plan on doing here?" Yang asked.

"Looking around. We plan on saving our energy until the tournament." Damson said. The festivities and meriness amongst the crowds made the conversation hard to keep up with.

"Then We'll be off emptying all the stalls that needs us to use all those plastic guns now. Bye!" Ruby and Yang walked off.

Blood and Damson waved back before running into another figure."Hey Viper." Blood greeted.

"Nice to see you guys around here." Viper stopped infront of Damson and Blood.

"Not sure if we can return the enthusiasm. Why are you here anyway?" Damson wondering about Viper not being at the apartment.

"Hey. Can't a man have a break when he deserves it?" Viper lazily said."Besides Ironwood is showing up in Vale starting today for some reasons. so I will be relieved of command while he's here."

"Huh. So see you around then." Blood and Damson walked off to go see the sights leaving Viper by his picked up his phone reading an email sent by Ironwood.

"Vale agents suggest there is a mole within the academy. I need you to identify and arrest the mole." Viper read as he put his phone back into his pocket. Viper decided to head back to the apartment.

It was night time when he came back he saw Donovan and Twilight drinking coffee together on the couch in the reception."Any luck?" Twilight asked. Viper looked away, signalling his answer.

"Do you still hate me?" Twilight put down her coffee and look at Viper.

"Of course I do, but i'd never let that stop me from doing my job." Viper sat at the chair beside Donovan and Twilight in a very unwelcoming pose

"I understand if you don't want to see me." Twilight looked gloomy.

"It's fine. I forgive you for the most part. I'm just the one who'd grab on to everything dear and never let go." Viper eased up."Hey Marrow can you make me coffee?" Marrow busily looked through his notepad before going in to the room to his left.

"Is Marrow doing good work?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah. He's a...reliable person." Marrow came out and gave Viper a mug."thanks." Marrow then returned to his counter and returned to his notepad.

Donovan and Viper Talked about work and discussed their findings. Twilight asked where the toilets were then Marrow asked her to follow him to where they were."Well how do we identify the mole?" Donovan pulled out a notebook carrying the basic profile of every student attending beacon since the past few months.

"Who joined recently and hadn't attended classes for an undisclosed reason?" Donovan opened a page with that exact info.

"a couple of students mostly transfers who were still struggling during the process, and all the transfers from this grouo were from shade." Donovan stated noting all the names."then how will we assess each of these students?" Viper looked at the book.

"I can have Blood do it." Donvan contemplated about the suggestion.

"Wouldn't that be risky?" Donovan asked but decided to agree with the idea as it is the safest way of not drawing suspicion on them.

"I can depend on him.."Viper and Donovan nodded to each other.

"Sure you it wouldnt get him and the others hurt?" Viper looked off.

"the job comes first. You of all people should know that." Donovan shrugged.

"Time changes people. Look at Twilight. Twelve years ago she was the silent blade on our necks, now she's a mother that's barely the same person she was." Donovan jokingly commented.

"I guess so but still. Even time won't heal scars, they just fade." Donovan shrinked into his seat trying to act comfortable.

"It's not the wound that changes you. It's how you treat it." Viper pulled out his scroll."once he sees this message he'll know what to do."

"You always stay the same don't you?" Donovan and Viper decided to casually talk for the rest of the night.

Blood yawned while laying on his bed, the rest of his team are already fast asleep. Blood barely dozed off before his scroll checked his phone and read the message he recieved from Viper. "Suspects of Whitefang mole? Let's see...Rusty is definitely not faunus for all I know, but Knowing that they are collaborating with non-Faunus. I guess anythings a good guess at this point." Blood turned his phone off before hiding it below his bed. And went to sleep.

the next morning Blood and Onyx were talking outside the hallway. The morning drowsiness still kicking in on them both."So what was the test about?" Blood rubbed his eyes flaking the dirt off them.

"Just about grim species and their characteristics not too much to worry about-" Rusty suddenly crashed into Onyx sending both to the floor. Rusty fell face down on his fall causing a book to fall off Rusty's possession.

"Woah! you guys ok?" Blood helped Onyx and Rusty up.

"Oh sorry guys! I was just real tired from doing something and I just couldn't focus." Rusty staggered a bit and was barely keeping his footing while standing.

"Rusty are you ok? You should rest." Onyx tried to help Rusty before Rusty put Onyx's hand down.

"Please i'm fine. I'll get rest when i'm done." Rusty brushed past Blood barely rubbing him by the arm.

"Hey what's this?" Blood saw a book dropped on the ground. He read a bit of it naming a date, time and the words saying strategy meeting with my friends. Blood closed the book and handed it to Onyx.

"What's this book? Hey Rusty you left this!" Onyx ran to catch up to Rusty."you left this."

"Oh did I? Thanks you guys didn't see anything in it?" Rusty asked drowsily looking at Blood and Onyx.

"Nothing of importance." Rusty nodded as he turned around and walked off."Second time to run off in a day's amount of time." Blood thought. Onyx turned back to walk back to the room.

"We're still exhausted. We should just sleep in the entire day." Onyx yawned and walked around the corner.

"I need to loosen up first." Blood followed Rusty.

"Fine." Onyx walked in the room. The sound of the door closing echoing in the hallways.

Blood trailed Rusty all the way to the docking area where airships took them to the city. Blood decided to stop his trailing of Rusty when he got into one of them."Nothing suspicious. Well I still have a couple more suspects to go.

Rusty sat down on one of the seats facing the glass sides giving a view of the sky, he sighed from fatigue and stretched out his arms."So did you get any rest?" Another boy sat beside him.

"Of course I did. So where is the rest of the team?" Rusty asked.

"there in the noodle place. We have to hurry up though, they won't hang around." The boy said.

"How come your so late then?" Rusty looked out.

"Because we can't afford to Do a strategy meeting without you." Rusty didn't look anymore concerned.

"I never really expected that this is what we ended up with." Rusty commented.

"What? Your questioning them now? I thought you didnt mind." The boy put his blade on his lap.

"I have no problem with their thinking, it's just they take thing way too far. Remember what happened in shade?" The airship announced the landing in Vale with commence in a few minutes.

"You mean when we put those other guys in the ward for a week? I mean the fight had to end somehow, but yeah I guess you got a point."the boy

"Whatever...by the way, your hakama is getting loose." The boy's face flustered as he immediately adjusted his hakama.

"Atleast look like you care,We need to get results or we'll never be prepared." Rusty stood up.

"Then you better be ready." The boy stood up alongside Rusty.

"you know me better." The boy grabbed his blade. The airship landed

"Of course I do." Rusty walked out with the other boy.

Blood walked down the hallway heading to his room. He passed by the lockers and a thought came acrosss his mind."Did I leave my bottles in my locker? Well I guess I should check anyway."

Blood stopped by his locker. He knelt down on the floor to reach his locker which was placed on the lower row." I forgot to coat my blades again in two weeks straight." Blood sighed as he stood up carrying a small box of bottles." I swear these things rust real quick now since I first started using this stuff." Blood carried his box to his room. When Blood went inside the room it was found empty and a note stuck on the wall beside him.

"we'll be at the festival grounds until lunch." Blood pulled the note of and put it on the desk next to his blades. Blood oiled his blades in the silence of the room. He did not feel this much peace until now before a knock came to his door. Blood stood up leaving his blades on the desk and opened the door.

"I came to return this book I borrowed from Luna."Blake handed the book to Blood before leaving.

"Valiant hearts: the Vacuo campaign." Blood read the book cover before placing it on Luna's bed and returning to his blades.

At the festival grounds Onyx, Luna and Damson went in."Well there's not much you can do with the amount of people inside, every stall has been pretty much filled and lines are every where." Damson pointed out to the multiple lines of people flocking the festival stalls.

"Can't we just return here tomorrow?"Luna asked. Onyx looked around the grounds seeing any places that look empty.

"there seems to be a sort of shooting range over there." Onyx led Damson and Luna to the range.

"welcome to the shooting range get six bottles in a row and you get a prize." The owner said in an extremely bored manner. A person who was shooting in the range handed him over a pistol and walked off."Amateurs." Luna and Onyx heard the owner scoffing.

"how much?" Onyx pulled out his wallet.

"sixty lien each." Onyx handed over payment for both him and Luna before picking up a pistol, Luna took up a rifle.

"No way they can make shots from this far." Damson heard the owner smugly said. Onyx and Luna shot at the same time downing two bottles in sync, surprising the owner. They both shot again, and again, and again. Each time pinpointing every single hit causing the owner to look more surprised and surprised.

After they both finished Onyx and Luna gave them back to the owner."That is the first time in the last day, two hours, twenty-seven minutes and fifty-two seconds of my life anyone did that well." The owner turned too Onyx and Luna."for that I guess I can give you two these." The lwner hand two simmilar keychains."these are marksman emblems handed to every recognized shot across remnant. Think of these as a sort of hgih standing. Head to any gunstore with these and they'll treat you like royalty."

"Are they really that valuable? Thanks!" Luna gladly accepted the prize.

"You did great." Damson congratulated Luna.

"Just my sharp eye doing work." Luna modestly put down Damson's felt a chill down her spine as she turned around. Luna found Mercury off in the distance, barely able to be seen but Luna could distinguish him from the crowd.

"Are you tired? Because we can go back to the room if you want." Onyx tapped on Luna's shoulder.

"What? Yes! Yeah I mean...Yes, Imwould like that." Luna huffed out quickly.

"Well we shoukd ready oursleves for the tournament next week." Onyx and Damson walked towards the entrance, Luna followed suite still feeling the chill down her spine as she knew they were being watched.

 **Well first, sorry about the late update dear Oum School has been eating up mah time like it has bottomless stomach,.**

 **second, I understand this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my other chapters.(ran out of filler) fortunately that means I can move on to the more plot relevant pieces.(hurrah) so I hope you guys will sit tight (and comfortably) until my next chapter.**


	9. Vytal festival

**Welcome to the new chapter. fortunately I have some good news. School term is ending soon so I will have time to write.(well from the time I started writing this at least.) also please leave a review, I want to know if there anything I can improve.  
Anyway onto the chapter.**

Blood and his team were waiting in the crowd inside the Amity coliseum. The tournament is to begin today and the event has definitely brought in a massive horde of attendees and competitors into it's grand halls. Blood and his team were making their way to the front for their first match which is to begin in the next few hours."Jeez this is impossible to navigate!." Blood frustratedly said as he pushed through a couple people doing his best not to provoke them into any arguments.

"well there looks to be a clearing nearby in the direction we need to head to, so thankfully we can stop with this trudge." Onyx followed Blood. Damson followed soon leading Luna holding her by the hand.

"Why do you need to lead me like this?" Luna said while being led by Damson.

"Because, this crowd will be hard to navigate and we don't want to be split up." Damson pushed through into the clearing in the crowd where the other teams were grouping up for their matches or into the student exclusive area.

"Looking sharp today huh?" Blood and his group met up with Viper who was waiting near the entrance for the student area.

Blood nodded as he passed, Damson and Luna followed suit and Onyx followed in last."Good luck out there." Viper said to Onyx before walking off."Now where is he?" Onyx barely caught as Viper split up with him.

Blood and his team entered the student preparation area, there many teams could be seen conversing or preparing for the soon to come matches in the tournament."Hey Blood" Ruby and her team approached Blood's team.

"So your match coming up soon?" Blood politely asked. the atmosphere seemed tense and fairly relaxed amongst teams who wished well for their competition and those who seem more bloodthirsty to their's.

"Soon." Ruby replied."Although we don't know until we actually fight I think." Onyx checked his scroll.

"Yep, no schedule. these matches are random." Onyx read the rules of the tournament."Also, the fighting ground will be different in all matches choosing two sets of biomes in full team matches, four in doubles and none in the singles"

"We got that figured so most of our tactics will have to be work with the playing field." Blood and the rest looked into the glass wall to see the arena and the stadium itself in the inside.

"Well if anything needs to be said it's good luck." Blood voiced optimism.

"If we all win drinks are on me." Damson said.

"We'll never be able to get sober until the doubles Damson." Luna said."Can we just stick to beer?" Luna told her concern.

"You're getting root beer. you can't drink alcohol that young." Damson said.

"Spoken like actual siblings! hahaha!" Yang comedically remarked at the sheer protectiveness of Damson.

"Actual siblings?" Damson wondered about that remark.

"Anyway I guess we'll see where we end up, and if we go against each other, may the better team win." Blood assured them.

"Very well, Just don't disappoint." Weiss returned to Blood's team.

"I'm afraid that's not in our vocabulary." Onyx sarcastically remarked.

"Well we'll see you guys in your match soon then." Blood said as he saw the stadium filling up with the attendees, news crews and others enter the arena.

Ruby and Blood's team said their farewells as they split up. Blood and crew were approaching the student spectator area but bumped into some familiar faces.

"Oh hey Onyx! you too Blood, and Damson and Luna." Rusty awkwardly greeted them. Beside him is a boy about five and a half feet sporting a hakama, wooden armour and a straw hat with a katana." this is Moeru sangria. he's my team mate" Rusty introduced his team mate.

"Hey." Moeru sounded perfectly calm in an unsettling way but he sounded like he had good intentions.

"Hey." Blood replied."got to say. You look very..." Blood trailed off.

"Well, I am very aware of my more _exotic_ appearance." Moeru unsheathed his katana."I myself am a transfer from haven."

"I must say the craftsmanship of blacksmiths there are truly astonishing." Onyx showed interest in moeru's blade.

"heh, can't disagree with that. My father was well known in his prime as a master blacksmith, in his time he was called the 'Blade soul.' He could forge blade's like no other, rumor has it he would sacrifice parts of his aura into each blade he made." Onyx and Blood looked amazed whilst Damson and Luna appeared respectfully intrigued at the tale.

"Your father is the Blade soul?" Onyx and Blood rushed on him."Legendary smith from haven?" Moeru nodded.

"Sweet! Can I have his autograph?" Onyx asked.

"Is he working on any projects right now? Can I have a request?" Blood asked.

"Wow, It seems he still is really popular among the right crowd, unfortunately we don't stay in touch much but we send letter's. My father doesnt seem interested in modern technology, besides dust and guns." Blood and Onyx thanked Moeru for his consideration.

"yo we got to go soon!" Rusty pulled Moeru seemed to immediately lose interest in Blood's group before showing interest in Luna's sword.

"Farewell friends, it has been a pleasure." Moeru waved Blood and Onyx goodbye.

"Rusty has a such a powerful companion." Blood commented as they took their seats in the spectator area.

"No kidding, his posture the way he holds his blade. He is plainly hiding a warrior of great experience with such a casual demeanour." Onyx sounded surprised.

"but he does have the odd 'likes being friendly but doesnt look like it face'" Luna comedically remarked."and what was with that look at me?" Luna thought

"Ok that is funny and true." Onyx commented.

"this looks like a convenient spot guys." Damson sat down in the second row where they have been walking on."Wow we get better seats than the spectators." Luna seemed engrossed in the chair.

"Well we shouldn't ease up so quickly. I mean look at the guys over there." Blood pointed at the current match in the four man rounds. One team is down to two of it's memebers while the other is down with three. The team with three left seemed to ease up and started to play around with the remaining two opponents which immediately spelled doom for them as it caused them all to fall into an explosive on of their opponents setup.

"ooohh sudden upset from team COAL as they were in the lead against team WUDD." Proffesor port announced the sudden end of the match.

"my thoughts exactly! Even in the lead be careful not to step on the traps first!" Proffessor oobleck continued with a fairly educational remark.

"Well you can sense the clashing ease and tension among everyone here." Onyx uneasily stated. The risen tension and carefree ease among everyone gives a certainly uncomfortable situation.

"Well sure competitiveness is healthy but I don't think it shoukd be taken in any negative way." Luna inspected her blade.

"Now to announce the next fight team RWBY vs team ABRN!" Everyone applauded the teams cheering them on.

"Alright show them who's boss!" Damson shouted at them.

Blood, Onyx, Luna and Damson watched team RWBY's match which ended with them winning.

The group went into the prep area where Ruby and her team went after the match.

"Congrats guys!" Blood said.

"thanks it was tough." Ruby huffed a bit.

"tricking one of them with your clones? You were very resourceful." Luna commented on Blake's performance.

"thank you." Blake modestly replied.

"You barely missed weiss. I'm impressed." Onyx, approached Weiss.

"I'm just surprised I did." Weiss seemed worried about that fact.

"How did you do that three man knock-out!?"Damson shockingly said to Yang.

"Just a lot of teamwork." Yang enthusiastically said.

"We can agree on that."Ruby said.

"oh it's noon already. We should go for lunch." Blake suggested.

"Drinks?" Damson questioned.

"we have a match in two hours, so no." Luna and Onyx immediately shot down Damson.

"after?" Luna and Onyx surrendered to Damson's pushing.

the two teams went to the festival grounds to get lunch. Blood and Ruby's team both ended up spliting as they both had different plans on lunch.

"So they had this mega beef bowl thing and the guy finished it in half and hour. The guy had the total resolve to finish and was eating at the perfect pace." Onyx mentioned a story while he and Blood ate their own beef bowls.

"i'll just have fried noodles." Luna told the bartender.

"Do you happen to sell dust of death brandey?" Damson asked. The bartender's eyes lit up as if he seemed to find a man he could call an equal.

"you know that will cost you much." The bartender pulled a dusty bottle wrapped in black cloth."7500 lien is as cheap I can give you a glass for." Damson handed him the payment before pouring him a glass.

"Are you seriously drinking?" Onyx sounded annoyed at Damson.

"Don't worry this stuff is just very exclusive root beer. Tastes like real beer. Without the alchohol. You really can't taste the difference!" Damson poured a bit into Onyx's glass before he took a sip.

"you actually can't tell!" Onyx sounded shocked.

"give me a sip!" Blood took the glass and had a small sip."This is truly what you say."

"Can I have some?" Luna asked reaching for the glass.

"no, it get's addictive even if it is root beer." Damson finished his glass in one swig.

"No fair."Luna pouted.

"All's fair in love and war." Damson handed his glass to the bartender.

"Besides bartenders would lose their alchohol license if anyone catches an under age drinker. These guys are serious when it comes to the exspensive stuff. They treat it like a cult." Damson explained to Luna.

"He's right." The bartender nonchalantly replied. Luna went on to sulking. Damson simply chuckled.

"Your cute when you try to not to look happy." Damson smugly complimented.

"He's not wrong." Onyx thought.

"Wait who's tracking the time?" Blood gave a look of a worried realization.

"Holy oum. Our match is in fifteen minutes." Onyx gave shocked look at his watch.

"Scram!" Luna downed her food immediately. Onyx and Blood took one last spoonful for good measure as they ran off leaving behind a spread of money in the air." Keep the change!"

Blood and his team were exhausted by the time they reached team area."there you guys are you need to be up there in five minutes!" Ruby shook Blood out of his exhaustion.

"we were kinda worried when you weren't around when your match was called to begin." Jaune's team were waiting for them.

"And for the next match is team BOLD from beacon against team TSLA from atlas!" Professor port exclaimed.

"ah yes BOLD is a very promising team this year! Against a mre experienced team from Atlas! This should be a match worth remembering!" Oobleck drank from his thermos as he finsihed his commentary.

"Wow this is kinda..." Lina started to stutter from the pressure of being watched by the entire crowd and her other coassmates.

"ok calm down Luna, just keep your cool and you will be fine." Damson held his halberd tighter to deal with the pressure.

"hey freshmen!" The other team called out to Blood and his team."thanks for making this an easy one for us!" The boy laughed another guy from his team laughed too.

"Freshmen apparently not a serious matter to them huh?" Blood sounded unimpressed by their taunting.

"We'll shit them up, literally." Onyx assured him.

"now for the biomes present in this fight..." the arena display began to randomly pick biomes ot fight in."will be forest and swamp." Proffesor port inspected the results." The field today appears to need quite a bit of strategy."

"Indeed sound tactics would seem to be the superior line of thinking in this match." Oobleck commented.

"swamp... forest area with a big lake at the floor death trap for the heavy and slow, forest... useful for the more mobile and sneaky and we still keept the empty middle good for fighters." Onyx broke down the area.

"Let see who we have to deal with..." Onyx inspected the enemy team."the guy who insulted us tesla coil supported polearm, should be capable of long range and melee combat, the guy who laughed with him, high tech boots perculiar design at back and sole appear to be rocket powered or simmilar. Girl number one, Dust powered shield - Should have an extended blade retreated within the shield seems to be heavy. next girl, array of range weapons - dual pistols and shotguns deadly form afar and upfront." Onyx broke down the enmy team before he came up with a strategy.

"Blood, you two Luna I want you two to distract tesla stick guy and gun girl over there keep them away from the swamp." Blod and Luna nodded."Damson hope you don't mind getting dirty because you'll walk throught that swamp." Damson didn't seem to mind the plan."i'll stuck with damson incase he gets caught off guard." The team nodded and readied for the first round.

"the round will end when one team loses all for members by either knock out or aura depletion." Proffesor port summarized the rules."witht hat aside begin!"

Blood and Luna followed Onyx's plan by distracting the guy with the tesla and the girl with the array of fire arms."Damson with me before they get them off them!" Onyx charged in with Damson. Forcing the remaining two to back off.

Blood and Luna continued with their offense distracting the two targets and forcing them to retreat away form the opposing team.

"Damsonto the swamp they retreated in!" Onyx and Damson charged into the swamp. Onyx took. To the trees within the swamp as Damson treaded the mud soaked water, while not so deep Damson's heavy armor caused him to sink.

"you better knwo what your doing." Onyx brushed off Damson's concern. At that moment Damson's senses picked up danger and instictively blocked a quick blow. Damson nearly fell on his back against the water.

"eat that!" A guy said as he ran by Damson running atop of the water using his specialized boots."now to finish you for deciding to run through a swamp! Who even thought of that!?" The giy laughed as he started to run around the entire swamp seeming to endlessly gain speed."infinite acceleration huh?" Onyx wondered.

"Now to kick you out!" The guy charged straight at Damson. He smiled as he realized what Onyx was planning. Damson lowered his guard as the guy extended his foot. Damson activated his semblance the moment the guy landed his kick.

"Whaaaaa!" The guy screamed as he was propelled by the force of his own kick reflected by Damson's semblance landing body foat against the arena wall. He got up and appeared so dazed he appeared to be sleepwalking." What the heck was thaaaa-" he lnded face flat at the floor from the force.

"Astounding!" Professor port exclaimed as the crowd gasped at the Sudden turn of events."Using his semblance to reflect the force of the blow."

"My thoughts exactly more importantly, to have thought of putting himself in a disadvantageous position to bait out an attack like that!" Professor Oobleck sounded very surprised.

"even more impressive he survived that blow with a good chunk of aura left." Professor port continued.

"that went much better than I expected. Knowing the remaing unacounted member she should be assissting the remaining two with Blood and Luna. Damson hurried out of the swamp. The added weight of the water did not seem to bother him. He looked up at the aura gauges.

"only 68 left?" That did less than I expect. Woah, Blood and Luna are still quite high while the remaining two are allready down a quarter of their aura." Damson hurried along with Onyx to assissst their team.

Blood and Luna were holding well against the two members. "The third one might be here . Onyx and Damson should be here soon!" Blood dodged under a tesla swing and tripped the guy. Blood then rolled away as bullets blast the area he's running from.

Luna did her best to maintian pressure on the gunner. Her combine mobility and skill with her weapons give maximum flexibilty in combat. She also had a strong swing with the butts of her guns.

Blood and Luna grouped up again before attempting to re-engage before the girl with the massive shield jumped infront of them. The core of the shield began to chrage before a wave of thunder bolt shot forward bombarding the area infront of it with volts of electricity. Blood and Luna dodged away, however Blood got caught in the leg with on of the volts of electricity. Blooddid his best to lighten his landing using his flamethrowers but he couldn't move aswell as he could.

"got you!" The girl charged forward a blade extending from the bottom of the shield as the other girl started shooting.

"not good." Blood immediately inserted a wind dust crystal into his flamethrower which would let his use it to propel him away and push the girl with the shield off him.

"quick pursue them before they get their entire team together!" The guy ordered his team members.

"Blood behind this tree!" Luna shouted as Blood landed on one of the branches. Luna used her semblance to constantly confuse the opponents before standing infront of the shield girl. Luna readied herself for this upfront battle.

The girl slowly approached Luna before she began running ang swung her blade low. Luna jumped up and used her semblance to retreat back. The girl picked up her shield and charged again, more cautiously incase if she would run into a trap. Luna readied again and just as the girl got close enough. Luna phased through her and swiped but the girl immediately turned around and swipe the blade away then went for a shield bash.

Luna then made a smug smile before turning into a shade as Damson's mace connected directly to her shield. Causing her to get kncocked back from the force. Luna then shifted to her blade before picking it up.

"there you are!" Luna and Damson were immediately surrounded in a clearing inside the forest by the opponent team woth Blood and Onyx not in sight.

"Did Onyx have a plan for this?" Luna went back to back with Damson.

"not so far, maybe we should give them some opportunities?" Luna nodded as she immediately shifted upwards. About a twenty feet into the air before turning her sword into a bow and grabbed an arrow covered in a sack filled with fire and earth dust.

"time for some guerilla warfare." Luna said as she let go of her arrow as it flew downward hitting the ground causing an explosion leaving a massive smoke screen along with dust."Now!" Luna shouted as she turned he bow into a sword and jumping down into the cloud. Onyx and Blood immediately jumped out from a brush and ambushed the girl with guns. The. Damson took the chance to bat the shield girl out of the cloud.

The cloud dissipated to see the outcome of the ambush:the girl with the guns has been eliminated while the remaining two are fleeing.

"Damson! Supressing fire!" Damson nodded at he aimed his weapon's machine gun and layed down a hail of bullets.

"Luna take left, I'll take right!" Luna began her flank movement.

"My gun is gonna blow soon." Damson began to felt his hand heat up from the constant fire. His gun wasn't design to have sustained fire despite it beign the most obvious design of a machine gun. Still it made up for it in higher accuracy and stopping power.

Luna and Onyx crept up on their flanking spot. Eyeing who they believe to be the team leader hiding behind the girl with the shield. Just out off sight Onyx sees Damson's guns finally hit overheat and stopped shooting. Onyx sent a hand signal to Luna to aim at the girl with the shield.

Luna aim straight at the girl with the shield causing her to instinctively block Luna's attack and immediately swiped backwards at Onyx which seemed to be a predicted move since she blocked in a way that gave her momentum fast enough to turn around. Onyx got knocked down by the unexpected block and their leader aimed his tesla to finish off Onyx before they both were batted away by Damson. His mace is visbly red from it's over heat.

Blood - recovering from his electric shock run up and started to supress them with his flamethrowers."hurry up and flank again!" Blood then released a bg blast using his fire crystal leaving a big fire blast leavknife ng smoke.

Onyx nodded as Luna shifted behind them using the fire smok as a mask of her movement and forced the shield girl to turn back leaving her open to a back kick from Onyx kicking her away and eliminating her. The leader immediately released and electric balst from his polearm. Knocking back Onyx and Luna.

Luna immediately got back up and attempted to strike him but he caught her sword within his forked polearm. He flipped a switch on his polearm, electricity quickly began to flow through his pole arm. Luna reactively let go of her sword.

Onyx attempted to attack him before his weapon were stopped by their leader blocking Onyx's hammers by the hook."your not getting electrocuted?" He looked astonished.

"Rubber handles." Onyx open his hands a bit revealing the rubber handled hammers. The boy looked surprised before Onyx kigh kicked him onockng him out.

"Victory for team BOLD!" The crowd went wild at the win.

Damson high-fived Blood and Luna ran up hugged him. Onyx took a fist bumo with Blood and did the same with Damson and shared a mutual congratulation look with Luna.

after the match

"Wow! No outs on your side. Like us!" Ruby acted very excited.

"You guys had strong coordination and strategic thnking in that match too." Weiss slyly complemented.

"forget that! Reflecting that hit causing him to skyrocket out of the arena? Get outta here!" Yang shrugged Damson fairly hard in the shoulder.

"that was all Onyx's idea" Damson modestly handed the praise to Onyx.

"Having to work undercover makes you very cautious and make you think all the time I suppose." Onyx mildly attempted to act modest.

"Experience is very valuable they say, maybe this is what they are talking about?" Weiss wondered.

"Trust me it is. Having to work besides Viper, he practically gives of that lesson being near him." Onyx remarked.

"well you guys had rough lives, To say they have experience would probably not be everything there is too say." Blake commented.

"hey! Just wanted to congratulate you guys." Jaune passed by with his team.

"Yes, a true display of tactical prowess." Ren calmly noted. Nora made an enthusiastic smile at Blood and his team.

"yeah, I was impressed too." Phyrra complimented. Luna seemed to take even more joy hearing that.

"Phyrra complimented us!?" Luna felt a sudden surge of fulfillment inside herself.

"hahaha. Man I hope we all get to the finals, or the unfortunate event we'd have to beat you gus in the doubles." Blood sarcastically remarked.

"What? Naaahhhh. We'd toast you guys in the doubles if we get matched." Ruby playfully challenged Blood.

"No We'll mop the floor with you guys." Blood continued.

"Blood don't get to cocky. We know they're more than enough to floor us." Onyx calmly told Blood.

"True. I suppose we still can only agree who the better fighters are on the field of combat." Blood stated.

"right. Well we'll go off now our matches are tommorow and we need to rest." Jaune lead the rest of his team out of the area waving the two teams goodbye.

"Bye Jaune!" Ruby waved back.

"We should get rest too. That match was tiring." Blood gathered his team.

"hey Yang. Victory beer later? My treat." Damson invited Yang to go drinking.

"I can pay for myself but if it's on you..." Damson felt a sudden chill down his spine and his pocket felt a little lighter.

"festival grounds in an hour." Damson walked to rejoin his team.

"Drinking buds?" Blake asked.

"Drinkers have their own cirlcles." Yang lightly stated.

Back at the team's dorm. Blood and Onyx both jumoed onto their geds from exhaustion. Damson went straight to the shower. Luna just sat down looking at her scroll as it had pinged her at a notification." Email from proffesor Ozpin?" Luna opened to read the email.

"Dear Luna, I hope you have well adjusted to your life here. I just wanted to ask you too please approach my office, I need to inquire you about some certain detail of your profile and have to introduce you to so e people at their behest. You may take this as you will. But I want you to please report to my office in the corss continetal tower in the campus at 7 tonight."

"Professor Ozpin needs me?" Luna checked the 's two."why so late?" Luna wondered as she set an alarm.

just about an hour later.

"So then this is why I have this scar." Damson brushed some of his hair away to show a scar near hus cheek."

"So you were cornered by two beowolves in some abandoned mall back at Glenn. Then you had to do this grocery isle run and you ended up having to kill both off them when you get trapped in a bookstore?" Yang asked.

"more or less." Damson nonchalantly replied.

"how hard was that?" Yang asked.

"tried touching your right elbow with with your right hand?" Damson sarcastically replied. The atmoshpere inside the bar with the afternoon attendants was much more upbeat.

"then how did you only end up with just a scar?" Yang stirred her drink.

"About that, Luna showed up cuz I was taking too long for that run." Damson mentioned.

"Huh your sister is really strong for her age." Yang drank her whole glass in one swig.

"Same as yours." Damson did the same.

"Still how hard was it for her? It must have atleast scarred a bit." Yang asked

"Surprisingly not juch other than the occasional night terror and her sobbing in her sleep." Damson started to sound sadder

"Maybe we should stop talking about this?" Yang Ordered another drink.

"I suppose. Still Were still trying to find our family. Viper doesn't seem to know with them. All I know is that my dad always had that atlas uniform with him and my mom always dissapearing for a couple months before coming back for a couple months." Damson mentioning his mother dissapearing struck a chord in Yang."you don't seem to happy to hear that."

"about my mother. She dissapeared when I was young. I tried to track her down but it almost got me and Ruby killed, we were luckinly saved by our uncle." Damson seemed to have stopped drinking to listen to Yang." Yeah my stupid stubborness almost got me and Ruby killed." Damson then immediately finished his drink before putting it down hardly on the bar table.

"do you know why your mom dissapeared?" Damson asked.

"no." Yang quickly answered.

"would you think it's. Good or bad reason?" Damson asked. The slight drunkness in his voice dissapeared."you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't know. But I am sure mad at her." Yang slammed her glas on the table before the bartender poured for her again.

"We all have reasons to be mad at people. For me, in hindsight I probably shouldn't." Damson shook his glass watching the ice spin with the alchohol.

"You were mad at your mom too?" Yang seemed interested in Damson's monologue.

"Not for dissapearing often. She kept a secret from me and Luna. A BIG ONE : the reason it ended up the way it is for me and Luna right now." Damson tensely held his glass which was immediately noticed this.

"More serious huh?" Yang understood how Damson took it.

"drinks to mom problems?" Yang tried to cheer up Damson.

"You know you shouldn't take it that carefree, but to the drinks." They both emptied their glasses.

later

Luna entered the elevator and was greeted by professor goodwitch."Ozpin asked to see me."

"I know." Professor goodwitch pressed the button to take Luna to Ozpin's office.

it was already sundown when Luna entered Ozpin's office the orange tone in the room seemed to mix well with green tint of the room.

"ahh ms. Violet." The name immediately startled Luna.

"how did you know that name?" Luna started to nervously talk.

"We have sources, but I assure you we have no ill intent. For it was your mother and General ironwood who disclosed to us." General ironwood entered the room carrying a small bottle filled with a fog. He removed the lid causing the fog to spill out whihc then formed into Luna's mother.

"Mother?" Luna began to tear up.

"Yes dear, it's me." Twilight walked towards Luna hugging her.

"I...It's really you?" Luna hugged back.

"Yes. I know everything. You must have been very lonely" Luna held tightly.

"I was!"Luna began to cry staining her mother purple vest. They continued to hug for a few more seconds until they stopped.

"Now reunions have been done. We need to discuss something of international security." Ozpin sat down on his chair.

"As you know. The Violets have been a very well kept secret in history. They have been involved in many major event throughout history. Most prominent in the great war. Keot secret as Haven's hidden dagger has atracted many enemies. Dangerous enemies." Ozpin brought the topic to light.

"You suggest me being here would endanger the other students?" Luna asked.

"We cannot deny that possibilty. Even many of james' agents have been experiencing difficulties in managing such enemies." Twilight looked worried.

"However if you will. We can still allow you to stay here under our protection. Breaches of said protection would have to be handled by your comrades who would be willing to help in such times, and any staff memeber present." Ozpin stated his deal with Luna.

"I can still stay here?" Luna asked.

"You can." Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee.

"Ok. I agree." Luna looked up towards Ozpin.

"Very well then. However your will have to be put on a vow of secrecy on this deal, your secret however, can be disclosed to those you find trustworthy enough." Ozpin extended his arm towards Luna. Luna extended hers and shook hands.

"I suppose you would want to have more time to catch up." The night sky began to roll in.

"I would like that yes." Twilight Said. Glynda led both of them to the elevator.

"You believe they won't he a problem for the other students?" James looked at Ozpin.

"Well a threat yes, but I believe she can handle herself." Ozpin drank some coffee."Do you believe it's time for them to fix the messes they made?"

"Atone for what their ancestors?" James approached Ozpin's desk."I suppose after what Twilight payed to save my life I suppose it should be."

"Killing her own grandmother when she was seventeen, Her mother ending up hospitalized for quite a while and having to run away from civilization? She has sacrificed a lot." Glynda returned.

"But is it enough?" James asked.

"for Twilight. But I'm so sure how much still needs to be payed for them. Even if means having to overturn everything her mother did for their family to fight for this world." Ozpin wondered.

"you suspect so?" James asked.

"but I believe it will end with her. She has the proper conditions to finsih what her mother started." Ozpin rested his mug.

"ending the line? The violets end with her?" James still not sure what make of it.

"not the violets. The assassins, a new age should come for her." James smiled a bit at hearing that.

meanwhile

Luna brought her mother in a bottle to her room. Blood and Onyx were both asleep and Damson was still not back."this is your room? And those two are your team?" Twilight asked going out of the bottle.

"yes. And about that one..." Luna pointed at Onyx who is still sleeping soundly." He's an arakul." Twilight looked surprised.

"Arakul. Yes they were very close to us. They too were a very well kept secret. Well not if you know a few things. You know that sotry I always told you?" Twilight asked.

"The old astronomer?" Luna snwered.

"yes. But the explanation will be for another day." Twilight opened the curtains revealing the nigth sky.

"also' mother..." Luna began to ask." Do you remember the people you took out. While you still were an assassin?"

"Yes, though not much. I was actually hired quite a bit by some faunus extremists to take out some schnee dust company allies. Then I moved to Atlas officials then there was that time in Vacuo." Twilight stated.

"Ok." Luna sat down on her bed.

"Hey Luna sorry I waaa-" Damson entered the room and immediately lost his voice when he saw his mother.

"You've grown up well Damson." Twilight went up to Dasmon.

"Mother?" Damson looked surprised and hugged back.

"sorry to break the reunion to quick but I need to disclose something personal. And I think only you can be ready for it right now." Twilight approached the door Damson went behind her.

"Luna get to bed. It's late." Luna nodded.

a bit later Twilight went to the roof with Damson.

"Remember that nightmare you talked about?" Twilight looked towards the night sky.

"yes." Damson leaned over the railing.

"I just want to explain it too you. Because I too know very well know what it was." Twilight looked at Damson who felt his heart drop.

"I just want to ask you... are you ready for what I will tell you?" Twilight gave a look of sadness to Damson.

"yes, I am" Damson assured his mother.

"You know I might aswell not have asked. I knew you wouldn't be able to be ready to know your not siblings with Luna." Damson's hair stood up straight.

"Excuse me?" Damson asked his heart hurt badly.

"that dream proves it. I will tell you exactly why, especially since it's the day I took you in." Twilight began to talk about that dream.

"14 years before, I was asked by Atlas official to take out a prominent political criminal unbeknownst to most people he was secretly attempting to take over Atlas. Using his position in a major criminal group as head. Alexandrite knight. I snuck near his lodge house in haven where he escaped too." Twilight began too indulge more details to Damson.

"at the time I was more heartless than I am now. but it was just a bit after I married your father. It was midnight when I decided to attack.

"Who are you?" Alexandrite demanded aiming a pistol at Twilight.

"You don't need to know. Not that you will get the time too. But now it is time to pay for your crimes." The man shrieked in fear as Twilight pursued him into his home. Twilight pursued him into his room there he held a child close to him.

"You have a child? And What are you doing? Using your child as a shield from me?" Twilight asked Alexandrite.

"Like I care, and why would you? Your just some remorseless killer! You don't care about life at all!" Alexadrite pointed his gun at Twilight.

"Maybe I am some remorseless killer, but your are a horrible parent!" Twilight sliced the gun from his hand then stabbed him through the chest.

"I pity the mother who would entrust her child to this crooked man." Twilight sheathed her blade and readied to leave. Just as she was about to leave the room she started to hear crying.

Twilight turned around to the child on the floor still craddled in a blanket crying over blood spilt on his face. Twilight picked up the child and rubbed off the bloodstain on him."What's your name?" Twilight wondered.

Twilight carried the baby around to try and find some identification for him. Twilight looked at the desk near Alexandrite's room." Ah, a birth ceritificate." Twilight picked it up and read it."Damson." Twilight looked at the child."it's a good name." Twilight opened hervest and place the certificate where she hid multiple blades.

Twilight then exited the house in the moddle of the forest. She wandered down the road infront of the house. She then stumbled upon a grave."this must be the mother." Twlight knelt down before it

"Forgive me for what I did, I can assure you your son is out of that vile man's hands." Twilight payed her respents by cutting a small violet from the ground and laying it on the grave.

"Still, what do I do with..." Twilight looked at the baby. He was peacefully smiling inside her arms."Cute." Twilight smiled.

"And that was everything." Twilight sat down with Damson.

"Still, killing my dad - a major political criminal. Then adopting me. Did he really use me as a shield?" Twilight nodded.

"So I should be thanking you for taking me away from that bastard." Twilight sighed.

"Of course his criminal grouo knows there's an heir." Twilight said.

"So this is half because were Violets and another half killing their head?" Twilight nodded.

"well maybe just the Violet thing. The group already disbanded and their leaders already kinda buried the hatchet." Damson took in the details.

"Sorry if I troubled you with this. I just didn't want to hold all this inside. So can you forgive your selfish adoptive mom?" Twilight loked up and stared to the stars.

"Of course I will. Only if I still get to call you mom and dad." Damson assured his mother.

"I'd have it no other way." Twilight smiled.

"You should get to bed now. It's late." Twilight stood up.

"Also, how did you meet dad anyway? You needing to stay secretive and all." Damson casualy asked his mother as he walked down the stair case.

"I don't think I wil have the time to explain in detail. Maybe at a later time." Twilight dissipated into smoke.

"You have to leave now? And what about dad?" Twilight seemed to have reformed in the shadows.

"He has a job to do but he would have truly wished to be here." Teilight assured her adoptive son.

"Ok then. Farewell for now, Mother." Damson could make out his mother smiling at him efore she dissapeared.

"I took my life in the shadows. Know that I will always be with you." Damson smiled as he walked back to his room.

"What did she tell you?" Luna asked Damson.

"Don't worry _sis._ Just catching up _."_ Damson said assuredly as he layed in his bed before falling asleep. Luna looked at Damson suspiciously.

"If that what he says." Luna thought as she went to sleep aswell.

 **Finally I got to finish this Chapter! (Thankfully I have a whole moth of summer left to write!) *also just figured volume 5 might show up soon and doesn't know what to focus on anymore***

 **that aside see you guys next chapter!**


	10. Blood bonds

**Hello readers! Ok. I really just cannot sugar coat this anymore withkut me feeling pretty guilty about uhh.. _this_ I really haven't feeling the mood to write at all for quite a while since school has been draining the ever living life out of me and may e just a bit of procrastination has been barring me for a quite a while so unfortunately I don't know if I can even write this at an even reasonable rate. (I have not forgotten about this work I have but, I honestly don't know if I could spare enough time.)**

Blood and his team were conversing in their room. The room was fairly dark still caught in the early morning shade."Who should go to the doubles?" Blood brought the topic of discussion to the group.

"Well in the finals there will be no biomes and ringouts will be much easier to do. So I suggest anyone but Damson can go to the finals." Onyx bluntly suggested.

"Good thinking but Damson's semblance can nulify his immobility and threat of ring out. But judging from our first fight. I think the opponents will be more cautious when fighting him" Luna countered.

"Nice initiative, Although we could still use some muscle in the doubles." Blood stated. Damson shrugged giving a sense of neutrality whether he would advance or not.

"well if we do let Damson go into the doubles...who will we send for the finals since we probably won't have Damson go into the finals." Blood continued the arguement of letting Damson advance into the doubles.

"why don't we ask Damson?" Onyx brought the attention of the discussion to Damson who he decided would ask his opinion.

"Well." Damson began to think."Onyx's semblanc is very useful in the doubles although not so much in the singles. But Blood and Luna's are better in a one-on-one situation so either one of them." Damson finished.

"Great thinking. So who will it be?" Onyx and Damson looked at Blood and Luna.

"Wait. First questions first. Who wants to do it?" Damson calmly asked.

"I would." Blood answered. Luna raised her hand in response.

"not looking good." Onyx thought."how will we pick?"

"Wait." Damson stood up." I always had a special way to deal with these kinds of situations!" Luna began to give off a sense of annoyance.

"What is it?" Onyx asked.

"it is very simple. We play a short game of..." Onyx would come to regret listening to what Damson suggested.

After unanimously agreeing to never have Damson suggest a tie breaker."I don't get it. What wrong with..." Damson sulked.

"No talking in solitary!" Onyx shut down Damson as he sat in the corner, really annoyed at what had transpired.

"so we agree on rock paper scissors?" Onyx asked Blod and Luna. They both sat infornt of eachother clenched fist on tense palms.

"best of 5 guys." Onyx called the game to begin. Blood layed down a paper which lost to a scissor Luna decided to choose. The score became 1-0. Next Luna threw a rock which lost to Blood who threw a paper again, 1-1 . After the next to it ended up in a tiebreaker."wow you guys looks tense." Onyx said.

"no more games." Blood cracked both knuckles."this is serious."

"As to me." Luna stretched both her hands

Blood and Luna both ended throwing the same sign."Again." Onyx witnessed the next round end uo the same way."Again." Ended the same way. "Again." Onyx seemed suspicious."Again."

About ten minutes passed and Onyx is clearly reaching his limit."How do you make best of 5 rock,paper,scissors match last 10 minutes?" Onyx began to get pins and needles. About another minute passed and not one of them scored.

"You guys want me to get takeout? Our doubles is in two days." Damson asked.

"get me barbecue." Onyx told Damson.

"Noodles." Blood and Luna said.

"Sure." Damson went out.

"Is there any way we can get this done quickly? It's taking too long to decide a single person." The both of them stopped.

"I dunno. Well maybe if one of us has a reason to not go into the seconds we could." Blood's scroll suddenly rang. Blood suddenly gave a shady look around the room."how convenient." Blood begrudgingly said.

"and way to jinx it." Blood closed his scroll.

"Viper?" Blood nodded."Do I need to come too?" Blood nodded again."alright Luna you and Damson are going to the seconds."

Luna nodded and grabbed her sheathed sword and went to the desk. Pulling out a small box which carried her maintenance equipment.

"what's it about?" Onyx went to Blood. Blood handed his scroll to Onyx."Viper needs us to inspect a target area while he is on a mission?" Onyx looked at the email.

"still in vale. Viper's latest raid was real deep into their HQ but all he could find were them herding grimm and just a map with POIs" Onyx opened the closet map and pinned a point inside The world map."Outskirts of Vale. He says it appeared particularly important to them. We will commence this in the day after tommorow."

"yeah not much has been going on lately so things will probably be going on where the eyes are not focused." Blood looked at the pinned area."using the vytal tournament focus as a way to discreetly take , but not a terrible idea." Blood inspected the terrain around the area.

"Don't know what their planning but this will be a simple scout." Onyx stood by Blood.

"What if the situation says otherwise?" Onyx asked.

"then...sabotage?" Blood unsurely asked.

"I guess." Onyx wrote down beside the map on a sort of mission log.

"that aside, did you hear about the commotion yesterday afternoon?" Blood casually closed the closet."the one where two people got caught in a fight?" Onyx thought about it.

"I think I heard a bit of talk about it."an atlas soldier and a random drunk heckler I think. Alhtough they were both extremely skilled." Onyx recalled.

"I think the atlas soldier was Weiss' sister. Rumour has it she was using glyphs aswell. A semblance passed down through the Schnee family." Blood casually cracked his neck as he listened.

"I'm back! Two noodles and a barbecue." Damson placed a cup infront of Luna and handed Blood his cup and hand a plastic bag with a few barbecue sticks poking out.

"did you guys decide yet?" Blood nodded as he pointed to Luna.

"Uhuh. I'll go prep then." Damson went to Luna and decided to talk strategy.

"Is it me or is some serious business gonna go down soon." Blood asked Onyx.

"probably. It's only a matter of when and a matter of what will happen." Onyx pondered.

"stay on our guard until then." Blood said to Onyx.

"yeah, we can't risk being caught off guard." Blood began to put items inside the closet.

"What are you doing?" Onyx asked.

"Leaving supplies for when they do." Blood dropped a pocket knife and left a small pack of chips."did you leave everything in your computer? The notes and all." Onyx's expression immediately changed to a sort of surprised fear.

"Got you covered." Blood pulled up another loose lid."hide it here then." Onyx nodded and went to grab his computer then place it there.

"Thats settled then. What were we going to do now?" Blood asked.

"Lets go tot he town I guess." Onyx replied.

"Not watch the doubles? Their starting this afternoon." Blood questioned his friend.

"fighting, fighting, dude. This is the exact same back in Vacuo. And with the Whitefang. Let's take a break." Onyx sounded concerned.

"Are you trying to say all the violence is getting to me?" Blood jokingly asked.

"Considering everything that happened since that night. Yeah." Onyx pushed Blood.

"..."Blood seemed unfazed by what Onyx said."I get that you're worried I might lose it. But seriously. You know I wouldn't go that low." Damson and Luna were overhearing the conversation and noticed that Blood didn't talk like he normally would.

"Ok, I'm just worried. Let's just go to the town."Onyx attempted to get Blood to calm down.

"yeah, can you go ahead? I just need to dump some more stuff in here." Blood casually remarked.

"sure, see you soon." Onyx waved as he closed the door behind him.

"Luna." Damson whispered into Luna's ear." I think Blood needs some alone time." Luna nodded and they both approached the door."hey Blood me and Luna will go to the coliseum and watch some matches." Blood barely nudged.

"See you later." Luna and Damson walked out.

Blood found himself alone in his team's dorm."losing it because of everything?" Blood thought. "What are they crazy?" Blood continued his thinking in disbelief."I'm better than that." Blood laughed a bit."Ok now that I'm done I should catch up with Onyx."

Later that afternoon Luna and Damson were watching the beggining of the doubles after having some lunch."here are some seats." Luna found one with Damson."

"I haven't been able to relax this much since we got off from Glenn." Luna mentioned to Damson.

"Still shaken from it?" Damson asked.

"Getting stuck in that grimm covered place really scared me. I even doubted we could survive until we survived our first year." Luna dug herself into the chair.

"Me too. But hey, we can leave all that behind. Let's just watch the matches." Luna turned to the arena before realizing exactly who was on it. The match finished. Luna and Damson turned to see who won the match.

"Mercury?!" Luna saw Mercury. Fighting in the tournament."He's participating. That means he has been going to Beacon atleast before us. How did he ignore us? More importantly is whoever he's working with here too?" Damson noticed how tense Luna was grabbing the chair handle.

"What should we do?" Damson looked at Luna who had it written on her face she needed to get serious.

"We have to tell Blood!" Luna said to Damson who nodded in agreement.

Later.

"Luna!" Blood and Onyx barged through their dorm's door." We got your text. Mercury and Emerald are in the tournament?!" Blood slammed the door behind him.

"Yeah. They got that under our noses." Damson answered.

Blood and Onyx shared looks of shock and anger at the news.

"How did we never find them then?" Onyx asked.

"I don't know. But maybe it's a semblance." Damson suggested.

"Do you have a recording of their match?" Blood asked quickly. Damson shrugged Blood off before pulling out his scroll.

Damson skipped forward to a point near the end."See this clip here?" Damson pointed at a tall male wielding a large sword face towards the forest section."the face he made looked like someone if they see a friend. he even failed to notice Mercury."

"Good point. Then they must have done something simmilar to us when they could have been seen by us." Blood said.

"that concludes this emergency meeting. This is real bad. I will have to tell Viper about this but he is on a mission right now." Onyx left the room.

"Damnit!" Blood punched his bed in frustration."Under us the entire time."

"We just need to be on our guard and do the best we can to make sure they can't achieve whatever they are planning." Damson stopped Blood from destroying his bed.

"Yeah. Maybe me and Onyx should try to find them." Blood wondered if they realized they knew of their newfound awareness. Blood ran out of the room and crashed into Rusty.

"Sorry. Hey what you doing here?" Blood asked.

"my dorm is a couple doors down. I just stopped because I heard you shout." Blood wondered how loud he shouted.

"where did Onyx go?" Rusty pointed behind him." You should be able to catch up to him." Blood thanked Rusty as he ran off.

Damson went to close the door Blood left open. "You must be Damson." Rusty greeted Damson.

"Hey." Damson replied."Do you mind? We have to prepare for the doubles." Rusty nodded before Damson quickly shut the door.

"Damn. They got us blind." Damson yawned looking out the dorm window over looking the front of the campus.

"Yeah. Surprised they didn't do anything about us though." Luna loaded a few clips with ammo and prepared a quiver. Then threw herself back on her bed.

"If they know were here. They will definitely have plans." Damson pulled out a couple magazines from a pile he keeps in his bedside table.

"Then why didn't they take any action yet?" Luna inquisitively wondered. Damson stopped and thought about it.

"Either if they would it be probably add more risk to whatever they're doing than remove threats, or they don't need to." Damson continued.

"Why wouldn't they need to?" Luna checked the closet for a spare change of clothes.

"Well they might have a way to avoid us or they are using us." Damson recieved a notification from his scroll. "They must have eavesdropped on a couple of our conversations." Damson checks it. It is from Twilight. "Mom asks if we fine, did she ask viper for our scroll numbers?" Damson seemed surprised from the text.

"Were fine, I guess." Luna nonchalantly said as she pulled out a couple shirts. Damson typed up a reply." Do you think a lot of things will happen?" Luna sounded a hit worried.

"Maybe if we don't act but if they do I'll keep you safe." Damson replied and turned away from Luna just missing her smiling.

Blood quicky ran through the courtyard and caught Onyx." Dude hold up." Onyx seemed a bit surprised at Blood."you left without me."

Onyx shrugged."I was gonna do a solo investigation but now your here I guess I should fill you in." Onyx continued forward. "Lets go to the colosseum.

Onyx and Blood entered the team prep area. There are only a few teams inside, since it is fairly late and the day should finish quickly."Just wait here for a while." Onyx and Blood sat down. Blood didnt care to check the hours until the arena closed. The entire time Blood focused on listening to the sounds outside to keep him awake."we need to hide right now." Onyx jumped into a locker. Blood jumped into the adjacent one. Soon a guard entered the room with a flashlight.

The guard, visibly tired lazily scanned the room then picked up his radio."the room is clear we can close it." The guard left and locked the entrance. A few minutes passed then Blood and Onyx jumped out.

"Now you must be wondereing what were doing here at the arena late at night." Blood gave a very annoyed expression at Onyx."were checking if they sabotaged the arena." Blood rolled his eyes but seems to have agreed to the idea. "Come on." Onyx and Blood walked into the arena.

"Onyx. Use your semblance and check the bottom and sides of the arena. I'll check theur surface." Onyx nodded and Blood started walking around.

"Nothing stands out. Onyx. Anything?" Blood walked back to Onyx after ten minutes.

"Nothing. The arena itself is fine. Although we could check the control hub. See if they hacked into it." Onyx pulls out his scroll and a drive. Onyx puts in a couple inputs then a layered plan of the colosseum shows on it." Just follow this map." Onyx and Blood walk throught he empty halls of the colloseum. "Here." Onyx walks up some stairs and enters a door at the top. Blood follows behind.

"How do we check this?" Blood stood by the door slightly opened enough space to see anyone below, and enought to ensure it didn't look open to anyone not paying attention.

"I practiced with Viper. He gave my scroll this program the data corps uses when they orchestrate data attacks." Onyx plugs in his scroll then his drive. A few minutes pass. "Judging form the coding. They were no alterations. That means it's not tampered at all. That Doesn't really say much. This defence is fairly lacking, any competent hacker can hack this stuff." Onyx scoffed at the programming. "I'll just add some anti hacking stuff and done." Onyx plugs out his drive and phone."we should get out. And we should check later early in the morning to see if anyone shows up _early." Blood nodded and they head back._

Wait, how do we get out?" Blood asked. The sound of a transport can be heard in the distant. The transport docks nearby and Blood and Onyx aprroached it. The door opens and the driver walk out to help them up." Weren't you the one who dropped us in glenn?" The driver chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, name's Cael Flos. Me and your friend switched numbers during the flight. said he would appreciate it if I could give a lift whenever he needed it." Blood gave an approving look at Onyx."So when do I pick you guys up again?" Cael looked at Onyx who was busy looking at his phone.

"About in three hours." Onyx put his phone back."We'll need to do a little more work." Blood looked a Cael and then his ship which looked different.

"So you like the new ship? This is a top of the line brand new stealth transport." Cael read Blood's interest like a book. "I'll need to go now." Cael walked back into the ship then flew away.

"Now we wait." Onyx walked back imside the coloseum. Blood followed and soon entered a guradhouse overlooking the entrance."stay and watch the hallway, knock on the floor if you hear or see anything." Onyx clrouched down, barely peeking over the edge looking out the window. An hour or two passed before Blood began to wonder.

"Where are all the guards? Shouldn't we have seen a patrolman eventually?" Onyx wondered similar ehcich became the reasoning for waiting inside the coloseum. Onyx continued thinking a watching until Blood knocked on the floor. Onyx surveyed the hallway only to find no one is there although he could easily hear the footsteps sounding from inside the empty hall.

"I can't see anyone." Onyx threw a rushed whisper to Blood before arming his weapons. Following suit Blood unfolded his blades and stood up and stacked behind Onyx. They both walked out weapons drawn they both decided to look left as the sound came from there. The hall infornt of them was clear until suddenly Onyx was struck from behind sending him down.

Blood turned around to luckily block a strike whoch felt like a kick. Before he could retaliate, Blood was stabbed through his stomach. Blood fell to his knees and felt the blade piercing him pull out causing him to fall forward. The last thing Blood could hear were footsteps, a wire being drawn and the sound of steel grinding on the floor.

Onyx was stunned from the blow when he tried to get up. He was only able to kneel down before he tried to see his assailants before suddenly losing vision and a sharp pain going straight across his eyes. Onyx would have screamed in pain but he was subsequently knocked out by a kick to the face

When Blood and Onyx came to, Onyx was suddenly met with a hug from a warmth that reminded him of Luna."Onyx! What were you thinking!?" A female voice that sounded like Luna shouted at him. Onyx was sent back as he could only see black before the events of last night had came back to him.

"It seems that I have lost my vision." Onyx slouched over. He assumed he was on a hospital bed so he took a precaution not to rush.

"Huh? Really? Onyx your okay right?" Blood weekly sat up before coming face to face with Viper. Cael and Damson were behind him.

"Who's idea was this?" Viper was calm but knowing him this was nothing but a farce.

"It was mine sir." Onyx spoke up looking at the direction he heard Viper's voice." We had suspicions- no we know that the enmy has infiltrated the school." Viper gave a dissapointed sigh.

"I have realized as seeing that the both of you were attacked after school at the colloseum suggest you were doing something and someone there didn't want you snooping." Viper quickly shot a look at Onyx, he looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Forget it. For know thank you for your work, but from now on you will be relieved from service." Blood and Onyx mouths opened in shock. Luna and Damson seemed to be dejected at the arguement not wanting to butt in. Cael seemed disheartened at the announcement.

"Injuries like that cannot be seen at school to so you must stay here for the time being. Luna and Damson on the other hand may still attend." Viper gave a pained expression to the both of them." You are both dismissed." Onyx and Blood saluted as Viper walked out.

"So Onyx, your blind for good?" Luna asked. Onyx didnt notice but everyone else noticed Luna was tightly clutching her sword sheathe.

"I can try using my semblance...not really but it hurts now." Onyx grabbed his head in pain as he attempted to use his semblance.

"Doc. How can a person kind of lose the ability to use their semblance? Is that even possible?" Cael talked to the doctor who patienly waited at the door.

The doctor seemed shaken at the prospect of this idea." Well, the semblance is directly linked to the persons aura so physical damage shouldn't affect it but certain requirements can also be required. The loss of eyesight can correlate to dificulties in utilizing his uhh clairvoyance." The doctor fumbled his notes as he attempted to explain the situation.

"Emotional and stress related problems have been known to affect use of semblances but never have I seen a physical malady have an adverse affect on one's semblance." Cael looked at Onyx who was attempting to get off his bed.

"Hey careful, here let me help you." Damson grabbed Onyx by the shoulder and helped him up."if you want to walk around fine but you need rest." Onyx ignored Damson's complaints and continued to walk out with his assisstance.

"I will need to know where this place is." Onyx looked at Blood - or atleast his genral doctor soon helped him aswell before he tripped on a step. Blood held a look of despair on his face.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Cael looked at Blood who he knew started to blame himself.

"I don't know why." Blood muttered to himself."how he couldn't..." the rest was inaudible to him.

"What?" Cael walked up to Blood. "What couldn't he do?" Cael seemed surprised.

"See the attack coming." Blood looked up at Cael. Luna also seemed intrigued by the conversation. "His semblance has two parts. Vision of somewhere he cannot see and visions of events that will happen." Cael and Luna gave faces of shock.

"He can see into the future?!" Cael took Blood by surprise by that sudden response." Then why? Why couldn't he predict anything before this mess hapened?" Cael calmed down and attempted to make sense of the revlation.

"He keeps saying knowledge brings two things- power and despair. The power to prevent any outcomes or the despair of what is to come. The predictions are also vague to him a small minute at most. Not too far either an in a few days up to a week?" Blood seemed unsure of that last part.

"Oh. Not too major huh?" Cael gave a sigh of relief and slight dissapointment. "He would have been the most important person in the workd if so." Cael let out a small chuckle.

"He would have been, but he never uses it. I guess paranoia of seeing what will happen drive him insane." Blood pondered to himself."he's been quite the cruel realist." Blood. Calmly sat up on his hospital bed. The stab wound bandages tightening around his waist.

After a short wait Onyx and Damson returned." You two should return for the tournament." Cael looked at Damson and Luna. "I'll drive you there. As a favor for Onyx." Damson and Luna nodded as they followed Cael out.

"We really screwed up big didn't we?" Onyx scratched his eyes wraps." Thought we could be heroes and now? Were in a hospital bed." Onyx laughed to himself a bit.

"What do you think this is? A fairytale? Aren't you supposed to be the realist following the ambitious leader?" Blood tried to cheer up Onyx.

"Well it was going pretty well." Blood seemed to unsure about that response. It took a while of conversing for the fatigue of their injuries to hit them.

Viper looked at the doctor who seemed astonished."Do you know why this DNA test seems a bit off? And his aura is remarkably low. How did you come to recruit him?. Viper didn't sem interested. "But his recent records show his aura has a major correlation to how poor his mental condition is. Has he experienced any trauma?" Viper nodded lightly. "Interesting. The only sightings of these correlations is in-" the doctor immediately staggered as Viper caught his file.

"I see this might be a case that a trained expert should do." Viper opened the file for himself." I have a friend that should be able to hypothesize why it is such." Viper immediately left, concealing the file in his jacket.

Meanwhile

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" Damson stressfully walked nervously around the room. Luna hugged a pillow for comfort."If Cael didn't find them before the colosseum opened this morning! What would 'Two students found half-dead in colosseum' sound on todays news?" Damson dramatically stated.

"Atleast their not dead but now we have less people to fight inside." Luna nervously mentioned.

"And they should know were with them too so were not safe either." Damson's face looked at Luna with fear and concern. "Who knows when they will go after us." Damson stopped frantically pacing himself to exhaustion.

"What do we do then? Run away? What if we have already endangered everyone we know? What do we do then?" Luna asked Worriedly.

"Hope for the best. I don't what we can do except set the field straight. For everyone we know." Damson turned to Luna. "I think we should leave." Luna looked up at Damson with shock. "If anything they will do everything to give them an advantage. They might even pull in more people if they tell them a famous killer is associated here - even if she isn't there, any way to get back at mother they would gladly take." Damson sounded vulnerable even with his armor on.

"Tommorow night. That means we have to drop out of the tournament. But I think we can get Viper to cover our trail for us." Damson looked at Luna.

Luna didn't want to face the reality, but she knew it was the only way it could be. Luna looked up at Damson teary eyed and sniffling. She gave weak nod to Damson.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, I guess those men from before... you know, the ones that kidnapped us before. They are definitely still out there." Damson found himself in a tight spot. "All our work is sinking down the drain. This is not a good sign." Damson bit his thumb in frustrated thought the horrid taste of blood only barely giving him any care to stop."now I jeed to nurse this wound. Great." Damson had retreated to himself cleaning his bite.

Luna felt a cold sting up her spine. A fear she had not felt in a while reminding her back in the time she was barely scraping by back at . It felt fresh to her though the cold was always a welcome feeling to her before many a night she spent outside stargazing with her mother and father and Damson on the occasion. It was a pleasant sort of threat to her. Luna quickly realized what she just wondered."Why did that feel so thrilling? Having people go after my friends and my classmates is horrible!" Luna still held this thrill of the cold and went out to clear her head.

Luna couldn't concentrate well as she walked down the hallway. The threat of the school being atracked is ever growing more persistent and the revelation that she herself is a threat to her friends only made it any worse. Before she knew it she had bumped into Weiss."oh! I am so sorry Weiss!" Luna hastily apologized.

"It's ok. You looked very... off today." Weiss sounded of the nature of both their families Luna decided to divulge her a question.

"Did you ever feel guilt for what your family does?" Luna swallowed her heart when she asked it and she felt like freezing all over again.

"Yes, but you can't blame yourself for things you haven't done. Even if you are related." Weiss answered back. Luna didn't feel any better even if what Weiss said was true.

"And even if you're not responsible, do people hate you just for what your father does?" Luna started feeling unable to move her legs.

"I can't say no, Some people hate me just because I am a Schnee." Luna had already expected such an answer.

"So even if you are a good person, Your just stuck living in the shadow of your families blackened name?" Luna couldn't even hear whatever she was thinking at the time. Luna could see herself in the same position; Just another criminal in a line of criminals."That...sounds...horrib-" Luna suddenly felt her stomach burn and her head spin. She stumbled around then quickly passed out.

Luna awoke and found herself in the medical ward. Weiss was talking to the nurse."what happened?" Luna felt chained tot he bed. She assumed it was fatigue from shock.

"You had a bad case of food poisoning earlier miss, don't worry though, I already gave you an antivenom to prevent further harm." Luna read the nurses tag. _Ivy dahlia,_

"Luna! You had me worried when you passed out infront of me. What have you been eating?" Weiss was very worried.

"All I had was take out this morning." Luna plookked around the room to see the clock. Only an hour passed by to twelve.

"Well tell whoever bought you take out to take care. Street food is poorly regulated here." The nurse pulled out a needle."this is another antivenom, you will have to take another one to ensure that you don't succumb to poisoning again." The nurse tunred to Weiss.

"I suggest you carry on with your plans today, I am certain the patient will not need any other visitor for now." Lunalooked at the syringe of th nurse. A light green wuth traces of a yellow fluid.

"I do not have any other concerns for now, I insist I wait here." Weiss asked to stay.

"Very well, I see you are very concerned for your friend. I assure you that not ansingle thing will happen under my care." The nurse retreated to her desk for a moment.

"Luna what did your teammates do to get bad street food?" The nurse returned back, the fluid inside her syringe now laced with a sizeable amount of red. The nurse took hold of Luna's wrist as she stuck the needle in."This one will only need one dose, but the effects will be a bit exhausting." Luna started to slip into unconsciousness and just barely seeing the same needle go into Weiss.

Later.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Damson was holding Onyx by the throat in his hospital bed. Damson quickly let go off Onyx before he would have passed out of lack of oxygen.

"I just found out ok? My visions are more unclear the further they are! I can't see that far ahead without being unable to see some parts!" Onyx was grabbing his neck in exhaustion.

"Knock it off kids!" Viper stood between the both of them." the only way we are going to crack what just happened is to find out what the perpetrator would want with kidnapping Luna." The tension in the room was clear; any other occurrence would have made either Onyx or Damson snap.

"Well she is the low profile daughter of a wanted serial killer. who wouldn't want revenge?" Damson pointed out.

"yes but as far as we know she is undocumented in any database regarding her existence except in atlas databases. except Luna's mother is already a trusted agent of Atlas." Onyx retorted.

"So are you saying this is a family problem?" Viper lit up at the suggestion.

"Actually, that might be it.' Viper pulled out his scroll and typed in a code."Ah yes of course. the silver dawn." Onyx and Damson stopped their raging hostility towards each other at the name drop.

"The silver dawn? why would a group based in haven work in vale? an assassin's league as well." Onyx inquired Viper of his theory.

"For one. a group of assassins wanted killers and bandits the like who murder for sport, business or personal recreation hold the Violets in high esteem. but many too hold a blood sworn revenge against such a high-profile target. and second the league is headed by her grandmother, Stella Violet." Viper closed his scroll and let the information seep in

"The midnight scar? and on of the most wanted killers in the world." Onyx seemed shocked in awe and fear at hearing it.

"Mother always said that grandmother wasn't the best person but for that to be her?" Damson felt a sudden burden on his chest.

"yes the last silver blade too. it's been fifteen years since the last known kill of a silver blade." Viper looked out the window eyeing the people outside incase there might be a spy outside.

"Silver blades... the five great assassins." Blood entered the conversation. "my late father mentioned those before, how there is one left and how he said he couldn't bring himself to do something." Blood seemed composed despite bringing up his late father.

"Yes, and that is the problem. they haven't made any headline since that long time ago when he took in the last one fifteen years ago but best bet is haven. they have alot of time to spread too. undoubtedly they would have have people all over remnant."

"Chances are they are still in Vale. but where?" Damson asked as he turned to Onyx. Onyx didn't need to ask what he wanted from him as he began to use his semblance to attempt a search of the city.

"We have to drop out of the tournament then. this will not go unnoticed by the public, so we must keep order as much as we can. the current state of the world is an unstable compound of many factions and clashing ideals. and any fire will cause destruction everywhere." Viper closed the shades."Blood, how is your condition?"

"Recovered. a bit slouching but then it's a full recovery." Viper nodded in thought.

"Good you will be dismissed tomorrow with Damson to go back to the academy. Onyx will stay here and provide intel while he works here in our protection." Viper opened the door then left the room.

"Damson." Onyx said to Damson who also was going to leave. "I'm...sorry I couldn't see it in time." Damson didn't turn around but responded.

"Just get to finding them." Damson left the room. Blood seemed unfazed by the sudden hostility in his voice.

"I thought you would be more sympathetic with him Blood." Onyx sounded a bit mad at Blood who stayed mostly silent and slightly apathetic to the conversation.

"Worrying won't get us anywhere. but we cannot just let the situation get to us. even if this is bad we can only do what we can." Onyx thought if that was horribly hypocritical if Blood to say.

Luna awoke to find herself in a darkened room and single candle poorly hanging from the ceiling lit the room. Luna took a while to adjust to the darkness of the room and found herself restrained to the chair she found herself on. to her side Weiss was also sitting awake but seemingly under heavy sedation."Of course I had to that take that girl too. she wouldn't leave." a voice came from outside.

"Then it better be worth it. you just made this operation a whole margin harder." another voice came into the room, male and has hints of youth in it. A light erupted in front of Luna and entered two people. The nurse from the infirmary and Mercury."You did capture her alive."

"Do professionals lie?" The nurse sported a messy lab coat covered in multiple vials with an arrangement of colours and compositions. he hand holding a clawed glove using multiple syringes as the claws. her hair was disheveled. Luna tried to speak to them but her body wouldn't respond. "Oh?" The nurse walked up to Luna who she could sense was struggling. "Having problems moving? You should be grateful too. normally I would have used a more painful solution. and don't even try to use your semblance while under my toxins child. you will regret being alive at that point." The nurse laughed as she stepped back and allowed Mercury forward."

"Now you might wonder why I am going through such lengths to get you." Mercury almost looked disgusted at the the sight of Luna." You see I myself am a child of an assassin, Marcus Black. don't worry though this has nothing to do with the fact your mother killed my father but what she did to me. That woman who looked down on me as if i'm some insignificant trash who she so happened to know is the child of her target. I fought back for my life and she didn't even consider my life worth taking. She though I was a waste of a clean blade. Do you know how infuriating that is?!" Mercury shouted at Luna directly. "Now I will make you relive that pain on the bridge of death and being denied entrance." Luna couldn't even make sound of how fearful she was at that moment. the pure bloodlust inside the eyes of Mercury inhuman in a way.

"remember what you agreed to for this, Child." Ivy told Mercury. "And what of that other?"

"Oh she actually has been a problem so she will be useful gone too. a lucky catch actually." Mercury almost sounded as if he hadn't tasted victory in a long time.  
"Now, Here's your own taste of hell. Pray what you want but no one will hear it."

 **** **ONE: OH my god I can't believe I just wrote that I mean **** dude that's dark.  
** **Second: With Volume 5 I'm actually finally getting off my *** and doing work so maybe I would push out a chapter again during Vol 5  
** **So uhh... right Imma pick that up later after getting it outta my nightmares. -some not so lightly scarred writer**


	11. Flash of lightning

**I finally decided to finish this chapter... then _*sigh*_ hopefully find the will to finish the next one.  
** **\- A painfully lazy writer.**

Damson didn't remember if he had slept or if he even counted as awake, he definitely remembered acting asleep last night but he can tell he hasn't rested a bit. the sheets of his bed were fairly wet from sweat. Damson didn't need to think about last night before getting up and getting to the closet.

Damson walked to the hospital as soon as he could, not sleeping last night didn't seem to hit him as hard as he expected. Blood was leaning behind the room door, before Damson could ask why Blood silenced him. Blood put his ear on the door. Damson did the same.

"So she is responsible for this?" a female voice Damson recognised as his mother was behind the door. a photo beside Onyx's bed fell to the floor from an unknown force. Onyx wasn't awake to hear the conversation as his daily dose of sedative was applied.

"Yes Twilight, we have yet to discover where she is being held." Viper talked calmly to Twilight despite her subtle outrage.

"She already knows where she is." the sound of a sword being sheathed echoed through the silent halls.

"I know. We cannot communicate with her though." Viper still sounded unfazed.

"When is the soonest we can find out?" Twilight made it clear she wouldn't take an 'I don't know" for an answer.

"As soon as he finds out," Viper pointed at Onyx."Or when she wakes up." Twilight didn't look happy to hear that.

"As much as I would let you rampage across town your hands are tied for now, i'm sorry." Twilight seemed less mad after hearing that.

"Just find out as soon as possible and let them know they are terrible at listening in on conversations." Damson and Blood immediately turned around and leaned on the walls. Blood immediately began practicing his whistling, soon after a shadow slid across their floor. Viper went out and looked at both of them.

"What are you two doing? shouldn't you be heading back to beacon?" They both nodded and went down the hallway. Viper eyed Onyx in his bed before he left himself.

Onyx smelled smoke in the air. he opened his eyes to see a running crowd and large figures around him fully black and white. Onyx felt disoriented and he couldn't see clearly which he thought was strange as he had good eyesight."What is happening here?" Onyx thought. Onyx fell on his knees as nausea hit him and he eyed a figure in the distance ; Human? Grimm? It was unfathomable to be both but the figure carried itslef as inhuman crouching on all fours vast liquid appendeges spewed out of it dancing to the scene of gore.

Onyx looked around and saw himself in his dark room. sweat soaked his bed as his hands shook. "Another one of those night-terrors." Onyx sat up and reached for a glass of water conveniently placed beside him. "Fifth one since then." Onyx felt dizzy once he had realised he was under heavy sedation. "Hopefully I won't get another one. Onyx went back to bed.

Onyx smelled smoke again. Onyx opened his eyes to see the burning down of a building and he was standing in it he was holding a pistol downward towards someone who he believed he had just shot. the person was smiling."What did I-" Onyx looked closer at the person he had just killed a grim shaped mask was on his face. he lifted the mask and saw the face of his victim."Holy-" Onyx shot up again in bed awake.

Viper entered back into the room."sorry for barging in but I forgot a folder." Viper grabbed a small manila folder that was perfectly camouflaged to match the top of the bedside table next to Onyx. "How has the search been going?" Onyx shook his head in response. "Why is that? have you been looking forward in time instead?" Onyx nodded."Your a curious kid, not the best kind I must say. I knew someone like you, that tendency almost costed it everything she had." Viper left off again. "The downside of knowledge is that sometimes, your better left off in the dark."

Onyx felt a bit peaceful hearing that. He had prided himself in being knowledgable of as much as he could. but what he didn't know was that knowing everything isn't the best idea. he could confirm that first hand. "I need to get control of my semblance." Onyx wondered what to do about it.

At the team dorm Blood and Damson had just arrived."Goddamnit!" Blood slammed his fist on the desk right beside him."How come you aren't pissed right now?" Blood turned sharply too Damson who had stayed silent to the conversation.

"I am pissed Blood." Damson stepped up to his furious leader."I just don't express very openly." Blood calmed down his outburst."although," Damson stepped up to Blood."Why are you so eager to hunt? Recklessness like that will get you killed."

"If you want to hear it again it's revenge. that night was the worst in my life and nothing will bring me peace than to see the lives of those who ruined mine. To die." Blood gave a cold hard stare to Damson."I mean no one should ever have to live what I lived. even if some have had worse."

"You sound like his is more personal than you make it sound like." Damson."also you only mentioned your father. whatever happened to your mother?"

"Father said she worked at mistral. said it was something family related. the last message i got from her was my birthday, one month before it happened." she sent me a letter and money for a cake. i don't know why she paid for the cake because she would normally just send me a letter and a gift." Blood began trailing off."and the letter, it was... unsual. She kept saying sorry to me for some reason I don't know of.

"Me and Luna's was pretty much the same. except you know not getting hunted down apparently." Damson lifted his elbow on to Blood's shoulder. "But mother never had time to say sorry for being a danger to be around. Not until recently."

"Right. we shouldn't be talking about this right now, we should be getting Luna out of whatever hole she's in." Blood pulled out his scroll and began to call Onyx."hey Onyx. tell which places you have already checked.

Eslewhere

Luna hissed as another syringe injected into her."Silent for 12 hours straight. so you know, I love it when people cry in pain. and your silence has been pissing me off since we began." Dahlia cursed at Luna.

Luna calmly breathed in and out swallowing the pain that she had been feeling for a while. although she couldn't think straight from the repeated drugging."perhaps I should move to the second one?" The woman pulled out another vial inside her coat and slid it into another one of her claws' slots and stabbed it into Luna's surprise nothing hurt yet.

"What is this new chemical?" Luna asked. She didn't reply and she stood still for a few minutes before a fire like sensation started to burn in her skin. Luna could only choke on the pain and became immediately relieved when it subsided.

"I have no idea. It's a new chemical I created by myself, and I can't wait to see it's results. Science cannot coexist with social norms and humanitarian rights no, Science must be progressed through any means possible! Humans are so afraid to venture into the unknown. So much so that they lost the thrill of discovery!" The woman cackled in her twisted brilliance and left. Luna tried too use her semblance and escape but she was still to weak to use it. Luna attempted again to use her semblance but she was only able to do it on her fingers.

Luna tried to struggle her elbows but her body wouldn't respond."My muscles..." Luna attempted to struggle again."they won't move." Luna then decided to stop struggling her arms before a though dawned on her."If my muscles don't work, wouldn't that mean-" Luna's line of thought was immediately halted by a sudden choke. She realised she couldn't breath anymore. her heart and lungs began to ache and felt like bursting to her. the pain continued on until her vision was gone she could breathe again. Luna dropped her head in pain as muscle movement returned to her.

"Are you okay Luna?" Luna's mind burned with the thought of almost dying in her mind. Luna looked to her right where Weiss was placed and was left untouched while she was out. Luna nodded in response the pain she felt stopped her from talking."Do you know why this is happening? and are they doing this to you?" Weiss asked who watched Luna choke for the past minute.

Luna swallowed the pain and tried to talk."like the Schnees, my family has been a target for many people for generations. My last name is Violet which is the same as the infamous Twilight Violet; my mother. She is the last known descendant of an ancient line of contract killers. I don't know all the victims but, some of your could have defineteley been people you know." Luna let her exhaustion out.

"It didnt make so much sense before really...when I would go to a city I always had this feeling, that people are looking at me, like I was the closest thing they had to a threat. It's all so clear now." Luna's mind became clouded and she began to feel hysteric.

"So that's why you asked me that question? Is it because you feel guilty about being your mother's daughter?" Weiss was being extremely mindful of Luna as she was the focus of ivy's work the entire night." I can relate to that too. People look at me in contempt too, they think i'm just another rich brat that looks at anyone else as if their beneath me, although I don't think i've had an attempt on my life...yet, but you haven't killed anyone right?" Luna thought back to some times ago before Beacon her memory was now hazy but she couldn't recall anytimes she did. She shook her head. "Then you don't need to bear the burden of suffering for their actions, do what is right and work to right them."

"Yeah your right, but I dont think I have a say in the 'suffering for their actions part' because were kidnapped."

"Ok yeah, hated? Yes, kidnapped? Never. This wasn't even targeted at me but you. Do you think they'll come for me soon?"

"Well you should probably live while you can, Can't be too safe. Father would be mad at me for getting caught even worse for my mom." Weiss and Luna both felt lighter in the darkened room. Even knowing their lives are in danger they both seemed to be able to catch their breaths.

"Your not close to your family aren't you?" Luna seemed concerned about Weiss' relation to her family.

"I'm good with my sister but, that's all really." Weiss looked away for a second."you know. Even if both our families have shady paths and you and I both feel bad about it, do you know what you and I have different?" Luna was caught surprised at that question.

"You family loves you, all of them. I'm closer to my butler than my dad. That really is an eye opener don't you think?" Luna wondered if she was being a bit too paranoid now about the guilt.

"Yeah, that sounds very wrong. How come?" Luna resonated with Weiss a bit.

"I don't know how to say this. But you probably don't know much about being affluent but do you think being affluent gives you all the freedom you need in life?"

"Well since you have all the money in the world and the business connections to get into anything yeah, I think the world is a bit of a sandbox to you." Luna stopped the moment she noticed she was seeming to madden Weiss.

"I guess that's what anyone would think, but it's not. My father no, he planned my entire life for me. From the day I was born to the day I would die. To him, I think, I was just another thing to worry about in maintaining the image of the schnee family and if I didn't follow the path he set for me. He would most likely dispose of me."

"But your family, How is it that he doesn't care for you as much as any parent?" Luna wondered how it must be for A parent to not fsvlur or care for their child.

"That's what I wanted to know too... even if I did already know the answer." Weiss remarked with a satisfied tinge of sass.

"Then what are the chances he's going to spare any effort to save you?" A small madness had infected them both in the dark. When the phrase was uttered. Weiss seemed to stop talking." I'm sorry."

"No, my sister will be there. She always pulls through for me." Luna reminisced about siblings mostly the time she spent with Damson in surviving.

"Maybe a short tale could soothe the mood? Back when I survived in Glenn a morale boost always came handy." Weiss gave both a look of approval and confusioon but agreed to her point.

"Well this one is the one I liked the most, it's about a lone man who loved stargazing..."

"There are still too much places to go through Blood. Besides, I can't do well since we got attacked in the stadium. Just please wait." Onyx kept uis scrool close to his ear. Much to his dismay he could hear Blood kick the table lightly through it.

"Ok, rest while you can but try to devote time to finding Luna." Blood replied, traces of worry for either Onyx's or Luna's predicament seem a bit hollow. Onyx was stuck in that train of thought until the scroll line shut.

"Ugh..." Onyx's head throbbed in pain. He lost control of his semblance when he lost his eyesight. the precognition part has been more active as of late. the constant theory-crafting in his head combine with sudden thinking and visions would leave him restless and exhausted the entire day.

Even worse is his clairvoyance. losing his eyesight had left him unable to trust what he sees. although it hasn't been proven wrong. much like his vision.

the sudden thought of his vision always coming to pass had never been a consideration he had conceived before, somehow. the thought burned into his minds like a branding iron. "fate can't be fought against." he recited.

"Not in a way you can win anyway. no fish can swim upstream after all. they can only delay the inevitable; finding themselves in the jaws of any clever predator who uses the current to lead the fish into their maw. the maws of fate." Onyx felt his pupils die if they were still in his eyes. his heart had stopped in thought.

"Impossible...surrender is for cowards." Onyx tried to talk himself out of his horror. his mind raced for things to consider. the war of shadows will not prove fruitful. It must be brought to light. Onyx stood up from his bed and stumbled out of the hospital.

back at Beacon Blood and Damson were dueling in an empty classroom. less about getting better at combat and more to try to get their minds off the recent event's stresses.

Damson had been on the defensive the entire time. Blood was quite happy about it since he had been burning most of his frustrations into striking him as hard as possible.

"You need to calm down Blood. the rage hurts your fighting." Blood agreed to an extent but anger is power he believed for a long time and he will use it to it's fullest extent.

"What about you? you haven't seem interested in taking any action." the taunt was reciprocated with damson slamming his mace into his abdomen sending almost hitting the wall at the far end of the room."uncalled for, my bad." Blood stood up from the blow.

"I believe you should your rage in fighting than your tongue." Damson stabbed his halberd into the floor not caring about the damage and if he weren't wearing gloves Blood was certain he would have popped every vein in his hand.

"he is right. taunting does nothing against a trained warrior." Both of them turned to see Phyrra and Jaune standing at the now open entrance to the room.

"Hello Phyrra, hey Jaune." damson called form across the room. "you've come to practice?" Phyrra nodded.

"No offense but I don't believe you would take Jaune into the duo's, his combat prowess is not as, refined as the others here." Blood remarked anger reduced but a trail of venom still ran in him.

"I know but he would need training so I took it upon myself to train him after classes." Damson then nodded in understanding.

"his training has gone on for?" Damson asked as he pulled out his halberd.

"since the start of this year." Damson took it in and stood on another end of the area.

"then you wouldn't mind if I were to see what the fruits of his training are. a prodigy such as yourself would bring much progress to his benefit." Jaune slightly reddened at that remark before walking down.

"Know that I will show no mercy. like a proper warrior." Jaune nodded in response.

"Like a warrior should." Jaune pulled out crocea mors as Damson grasped his weapon with both of his hands.

Damson reminisced this moment similar to that of his youth his fathe-...Adoptive father would train him with no mercy if only until when it is needed.

Damson allowed Jaune to approach slowly before taking his own steps forward. suddenly blocking a downward slash before swatting him aside with his mace, he would have had Jaune not dodged to the side and bashed his back with his shield.

Damson smirked at the counter and turned around the attack barely scratched him but the prospect of him getting hit was achievement in of itself. despite his heavy load out, he was rather nimble. he swung high knowing Jaune would duck down and then catch his sword by stabbing his halberd down much like he predicted. he continued by kicking him away and then passing his sword back.

"my turn" damson mumbled audibly causing Jaune to raise his shield. Damson swung. Jaune received the blow well on skirting across the dirt a bit."Planted feet and firm grip. she really is a great tutor." Damson made a passing thought before deciding to break it too Jaune.

"Your blocks are useless." Damson told Jaune before swinging again. this time using his semblance. originally he used it defensively to force space after an attack. but he discovered he could use it offensively to break their guards and defenses. the swing landed but to both Jaune and Phyrra's surprise Jaune did not stand still or skirt but was sent flying landing on the ground.

"that was creative." Blood noted as the duel continued.

"was that a semblance?" Phyrra asked.

"Yes, reflecting force. first he used it to knock people away when they hit him like that time in the full team rounds but he must have figured to use it on attack to add force to his attacks and make them unblock-able to a degree." Blood got impressed at Damson and perhaps a bit jealous. his own semblance was fine but it seems too...underwhelming to say the least. he wondered if it is even possible t be called a semblance.

"has Jaune found his semblance?" Blood continued the conversations

"No, but he has learned to use his aura." Phyrra sounded content in Jaune's progress."

"Why do you want to train him?" Blood was curios in a sense. Phyrra a prodigy and someone vastly superior had undertaken Jaune, a respectable but seemingly underquaified person to be at beacon.

"Well, it's not out of pity for sure, because I myself had been where he was. not good at anything but with hard work and determination it got me where I am and it should be what takes him where he is. and he plans to be a hunter, someone tasked to be a hero and he should be a hero if he wants to."

"Admirable I guess." Blood itched his face."you two hold a deep friendship. I can relate my frined Onyx and I waded through thick and thin when we were young together. just to get by life. say, how is it like to have people rely on you? does it feel good?"

"It's always a pleasure. that's what hunters should feel." Phyrra responded politely

"Ok? but how do you feel?" Blood continued to ask then suddenly shifted away. "never mind."

"How does it feel to be in control of your own fate?" Phyrra asked.

"Were always in control of our fates. why did you ask that?" Blood answered without paying much attention. Phyrra seemed to look surprised before mumbling something then returning to look at the duel.

Damson stood tall while Jaune slowly began to exhaust himself."I'm impressed you used my semblance to receive my attacks and end my offensives. a great student Jaune." Jaune thanked him in response.

"Your name is Arc correct? like that famed warrior Arc?"

"Yeah, Arc i'm related to them." Damson nodded.

"Then I hope you grow up for them to see the warrior you are aspiring to be" Damson regarded him well and wished him luck. "Much less for mine..." Damson scoffed under his breath. "let's end this"

Jaune honored his request and charged with him and they both clashed. they swung, slashed and counter each other for a good thirty seconds. before Damson luckily swiped his sword away and pinned him by unrelentingly swinging his mace before swiping him the moment he attempted to roll for his sword.

"It's over" Damson placed his halberd near Jaune's neck. he then retracted it and gave him a hand up."you fought well for someone of your experience." Damson let go of jaune and gave a thumbs up to Phyrra. she smiled in response

"Thank you, and uh, if it's ok can we train with you guys? all the other rooms are taken." Damson and Blood exchanged a look and nodded in response."okay if it's okay with Phyrra to take some temporary students." Blood mentioned as he looked to Phyrra.

"Sure. I can always help a friend." they both jumped down into the area and continued their training for the afternoon.

Onyx nervously placed a sheet for a temporary hospital leave. he had contacted Viper to meet him outside of the hospital. He put on his sunglasses in an attempt to hide his eye bandages." I suppose you saw something." Viper talked to his left? or was it right? Onyx tried to develop his hearing better to help his blindness without expending his aura but assuming he couldn't tell which side it was he assumed it was right in front of him.

"yes, take me to see ozpin." Viper grimaced at the request. well, he believed he did

"It's bad I assume. so bad that you can't risk anyone other than the people it's intended for hear it?" Onyx nodded.

Viper sighed to Onyx."well I can't just bring you right now, he has to manage Beacon but, I'll find a slot later." viper stopped presumably to contact someone.

"hello..." pause. "Onyx needs to tell you something, troubling..." Onyx tried to focus his hearing on Viper's scroll. and using his semblance to make sure he is actauly calling someone. he was. "Yes, as soon as possible." the snap of a closing scroll rings. "ok he has a open slot in a few hours. let's go."

Stroke of midnight and Onyx felt uncomfortable sitting down. Not because he knew he was sitting in front of Ozpin. But his posture of inactivity had conflicted with his sense of action."I am aware of your power, and know that your knowledge will always have a priority, even if you don't wish to share it." Ozpin assured Onyx. A sentiment well placed. The sounds of the room echoed vibrantly. His nose was not of much use, the irrefutable scent of coffee in Ozpin's office was enough to numb his senses."Now what did you see?" A sip.

"Beacon is under attack by a wave of Grimm." A pause was heard and Onyx was certain Ozpin had yet to gulp his coffee."the reason why is unknown. But how the White fang and their allies will achieve this is... unknown. It will happen during the vital festival. The concentration of people their if something were to happen will definitely bring a wave of grimm if they were all to come under distress." Onyx stated trying to keep a level head.

The gulp came and Ozpin lowered his mug, the room was so eerily silent that even the silent resting of the mug had disrupted the silence noticeably."I do not deny that the Vytal festival is an opportune time to make their move. However, interrupting the tournament will not solve the issue of the enemy." Ozpin responded.

"I understand, but I do not suggest we stand here and brace for the worst. We should go on the offensive!" general Ironwood had been escorted into the room with Viper and another man.

"Indeed, going on the offense is our best plan of defense." Ironwood commented, Viper stood at the back of the room taking the conversation in seeming as he had nothing to contribute.

"So...This kid here *hic* says that everyone as of now is at danger?" the man to Onyx's surprise slurred drunkenly although he could discern that his state of intoxication had no bearing on his doubtful tone. "Not exactly new." Viper spoke up at that moment.

"You know exactly why we should take his word." Onyx assumed he was referring to his semblance which was indeed powerful.

"Back to topic," Ozpin returned to the point." Have you identified any people of interest of the near future?" An obvious question, however the one Onyx did not feel like answering. his latest vision's have been painting Blood as a rather important figure.

"I-" Onyx stammered ripped between two decisions. tell them about Blood or not. Rationally he had his hopes up saying Blood might be important in the future. the other side he believed to have a much darker result."I have not been able to identify or discern any notable figures in any of my visions, no." Onyx decide to protect Blood from suspiscion

"We would be able to identify them since we can locate them with Onyx anyway." Viper commented to ironwood during the discussion. the meeting soon began to go nowhere and was suitably adjourned.

"We must mobilize as soon as possible now..." Ironwood commanded with urgency." That means no alcohol Qrow." the veteran hunter grumbled something before putting a lid on his flask.

"Onyx." Ozpin called out to the young hunter-in-training. "The upcoming days will be pivotal in the war we are fighting, and while it pains me to see someone as young as you be a crucial asset, know that there will be no room for failure."

"No room for failure." Onyx repeated to himself as he paced his breathing. his mind raced and was in complete chaos, he blessed himself that he was able to learn to differentiate his semblance's visions and his imagination but the skill was muddled by his ever growing panic. he prays that whatever damnable outcome he saw did not come to pass. It was freezing, like death; Unavoidable, a tie that binds all and the ultimate future of everything living.

Warmth... a sudden feeling striking all Onyx's fears down a bit. his hairs stood on edge. he had similar feelings when he feels someone or something watching him, they had always given him a sense of awareness and distrust back in Vacuo. but, this time it felt like a protector's gaze and warm affection akin to that of a parent watching their child.  
he began to smile... just a bit.

"Oh?" Claret Mary, a not so known scientist who has contributed at times of the biggest scientific breakthroughs of the decade. Beside her lay a comatose woman the circumstances of her condition rather unique. A special poison originating from Vacuo that leaves the victim in a comatose state. she had been tasked to take care of this woman. a subtle mask of madness had washed over her as she finally felt a sense of privacy."Our friend has turned her attention elsewhere." she stood up and approached the mirror. she looked young, long blonde hair, pale skin, calm and focused eyes. her reflection showed herself. No, another side of herself.

"I have done all you asked of me." she said to her reflection. Which contorted into something which didn't resemble her at all.

"Yes you have, I must thank you for all you've done for me." Claret stood and stared at her reflection for a minute then looked confused.

"Do you not have anything for me to do?" the reflection nodded.

"Yes, now I must take action." Claret paled even more to a ghostly white. " ]Don't worry, when I am finished you will have the body you sacrificed back. you can live the rest of life in peace."

"Will he be safe? Blood?" Claret shivered as a single black vein pulsating quietly in her right eye appeared.

"If you have done what we planned right... he will come out alive." silent thought echoed in her mind as she began to feel like her body began to get light. the veins in her right eye had all turned black and came out a orange core as it tugged itself out. soon a voice came out.

"I see you came out Alive Mary." dark and ominous.

"Yes mistress. I must thank you for all the gifts you have rewarded me for my loyalty. it would pain me so that you would not know the extent of my appreciation." Mary replied.

"Is. That. So." replied the now speaking eye of Mary, it had left it's socket and float in front of her, still connected to her head."the extent of your appreciation. has ultimately ended in failure."

"Mistress! forgive your loyal servant. I can still be of use, I have toiled for an eternity to make up for my failures in the past. so that I may bring you a possibility to accomplish our goal, I have sacrificed my own kin and blood to have this chance again. I beg of you." Mary knelt down.

"You have been one of my most useful aides I have ever had in service... I may believe you have some use left in you. Do not disappoint me." the voice dissipated and the levitating eye returned back to it's original place.

Mary returned to the bedside of her patient." Sister..." she mumbled to herself before catching a mosquito nearby. she held it by the wings then ripped then off. it rolled around in her palm in pain. "poor thing" she held a hand over it and then uncovered it to show it had regrown its wings. black veins running through them." you have felt my wrath and mercy, carry my will out for me lest you will feel it again. the mosquito stared at her then left. She returned to the mirror. her reflection now looks more normal than her current appearance.

"Mosquito's can't reach Vale in the time you want." her reflection said

"Have you no knowledge on my powers?" Mary replied. "Genes are like cloth I can tear out the weak strands then sew newer, stronger and better parts back in. even the weakest rags can be tailored to become the finest handkerchief given you know what you're doing. you can even turn it into something entirely different! rags into clothes. clothes to curtains. Curtains into hats."

"People into monsters" The reflection responded with malice.

"it was your choice." Mary smiled. "it will be you who he will hate, not me" the Reflection stood silent. "glad we could understand each other for once." a breeze passed by, strange the window was closed. "you can have the body back. for now" heat returned to Claret in an instant. she looked at her patient. "Does... Does he forgive me?" she was waiting for some reaction. " I know you can't talk to the dead." she sat down. her right eye returned to normal. Good, she can cry from it now.


End file.
